Je m'apelle Vanité , en ton honneur
by Aubepine
Summary: 1 fic Fma ! Rewiew pls ! Vanity est une homonculus excentrique. Elle débarque à centrale ,pour voir le colonel Mustang. Elle transporte avec elle une fillette, fille d'une vielle connaissance de Roy . Dante va s'en mêler.
1. L'homonculus à l'enfant

Chapitre un :

L'aube se levait, teintant le ciel immense et nuageux de mille nuances de rose et d'or. Les premières lueurs du soleil se glissèrent entre les tentures d'un bureau d'étude sobrement meublé mais encombré d'un incroyable fatras d'objet ésotérique, de livres anciens et de centaine de page entièrement recouvertes d'une petite écriture noire et serrée, de calculs et de schéma.

Une seule porte, donnant sur un couloir étroit. A gauche la porte d'entrée, à droite une étrange salle sans fenêtre et au milieu de cette salle, un petit corps blanc qui frémit. Ses longs cheveux étaient répandus telle une nappe d'encre. Ses paupières fines furent prises de soubresaut et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser échapper un souffle rauque et douloureux. Ses jambes se replièrent et ses mains prirent appuis sur le sol pour l'aider à s'asseoir.

Les objets qui l'entouraient projetaient de ombres effrayantes dans la lumière des lampes à pétroles. Elle voulut se reculer et sa main glissa dans quelque chose de chaud et un peu épais. Il y avait une silhouette étendue derrière elle. Etendue sur le dos, au milieu d'écarlate. Elle s'avança à quatre pattes, vers l'homme, sans se soucier de tremper ses mains et ses genoux dans l'étrange substance.

Il regardait le plafond d'un air vide, son regard était terne, presque opaque. Elle posa une main sur le visage de l'inconnu mais ne sentit aucune réaction, pas la plus petite contraction. Elle glissa doucement une main sous la tête de l'homme et fut surprise de la sentir s'enfoncer dans quelque chose. Sur ses doigts, il y avait une humeur visqueuse et transparente. Elle le poussa pour qu'il soit face contre terre. Bon, il ne risquait pas de réagir : L'arrière de son crâne n'était plus qu'un trou et son cerveau avait disparu.

Elle se désintéressa de lui et s'essaya à la position verticale. Une surface étrange attira son attention dans un coin de la pièce, près de la porte. Elle s'avança et resta captivé devant le spectacle de son reflet dans une psyché. Ses membres long et frêle, son torse encore plat de gamine de dix ans et son invraisemblable chevelure qui lui retombait jusqu'à mis cuisse lui donnaient l'air d'une étrange nymphe égarée. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu nuit presque noir et un petit tatouage rouge ornait son ventre juste au-dessus de son nombril.

Un cri d'un volume sonore aberrant l'arracha à sa contemplation. Elle se retourna brusquement cherchant l'être capable de produire un son aussi déchirant mais ne vit rien. Pourtant le cri reprit de plus belle quelque seconde plus tard. D'un pas prudent, elle franchit la porte et se guida au son, pour arriver dans une jolie petite pièce au mur recouvert de papier peint bleu à petites étoiles dorées. Le hurlement barbare provenait de toute évidence de ce petit tas, gesticulant dans une sorte de cage en bois, ouverte sur le haut. La cage était munie d'une porte sur un côté. Le loquet fut vite poussé et l'homonculus s'avança au milieu des couvertures et des peluches pour prendre la chose à deux mains et la soulevée au niveau de ses yeux. Ca se mit à brailler de plus belle.

- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Un nouveau vagissement lui répondit. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ? Et qu'est-ce que ça avait à faire autant de bruit ? Ca avait mal quelque part ? Ca n'aimait peut-être pas la façon dont elle le tenait ? Elle était prête à tout pour que ça arrête de s'époumoner, surtout que ça avait l'air d'avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle. Est-ce qu'elle le serrait trop fort ? Elle essaya de tenir la créature autrement et de ne plus l'écraser. Les cris s'interrompirent une seconde.

_« Bon, apparemment ça va, à présent »_ eut le temps de penser l'homonculus, avant que ça ne recommence.

La bestiole avait peut-être faim. Regard circulaire sur la pièce, rien de comestible ici. Toujours aussi nue et tenant le bébé qui se démenait, dans ses bras, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Un étrange récipient muni d'un embout en caoutchouc était rangé dans la porte du frigo. Elle le porta à ses lèvres, pour voir.

_« Hum ! Pas mauvais ! » _

Aussi sec, elle enfonça l'embout dans la bouche de petit être qui poussa un couinement étouffé. Allons bon, elle avait juste été un peu brusque, fallait la comprendre. Elle reprit le biberon et se montra plus douce cette fois-ci. La bestiole se mit à téter avec avidité.

Elle alla la remettre dans sa cage et prit la direction de la salle de bain pour se laver du sang qui maculait ses mains et ses jambes qui avait déjà commencé à sécher, formant des croûtes brunes très désagréable sur sa peau. En ressortant de la salle d'eau, elle aperçut l'homme toujours couché dans l'écarlate et vint s'appuyer au chambranle de la porte, une seconde.

- Un rêveur, les meilleurs intension du monde et beaucoup, énormément de vanité. Dit-elle. Vanity….Pourquoi pas ?

C'est ainsi que Vanity se dirigea vers la chambre de l'homme pour essayer d'y trouver de quoi se vêtir.

XXX

Le colonel Roy Mustang était affalé sur son bureau, tête appuyée sur ses bras croisés, les yeux clos et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, avec un petit filet de bave qui coulait, diluant l'encre de la signature qu'il avait apposée sur un document de la plus haute importance. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et la jeune femme blonde entrée, avec une tasse de café qu'elle lui avait apporté dans un élan de gentillesse inhabituel. Un cri perçant retentit, faisant sursauter les militaires qui passaient dans le couloir.

- Putain ! Ca brûle !

- Il est connu que le café réveille. Dit Riza d'une voix parfaitement neutre.

- Cette fois, vous êtes allé trop loin, lieutenant Hawkeye !

- Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

Ouh, la ! Menace ! Roy perdit une bonne partie de son assurance d'un coup. Pourquoi était-il incapable de faire face à son bras droit ? Si ce n'était pas pathétique ça…Il était encore à se demander ce qu'il allait répliquer à Riza, lorsqu'une alarme se déclencha et que Maes Hughes déboula dans son bureau.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Une jeune fille s'est introduite dans la base, je crois qu'il s'agit d'une homonculus.

- Une homonculus ?

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Demanda Riza, en les suivant dans le couloir, flingue déjà prêt à sévir.

- Elle s'est présentée à l'entrée et à demander si vous étiez là, colonel. Comme ils refusaient de la laisser entrer, avant de vous avoir contacté, elle a fait mine de s'en aller et de revenir plus tard mais , à peine s'était-elle un peu éloignée qu'elle faisait demi-tour en courant et sautait par-dessus la grille haute de huit mètres, sans aucune difficulté. Les gardes n'ont pas osé lui tirer dessus, parce qu'ils avaient peur de toucher l'enfant.

- Quel enfant ?

- Une fillette qu'elle porte dans ses bras.

Ils débouchèrent dehors. Aussitôt des cris retentirent.

- Par ici, on l'a capturé !

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais essayé de m'enfuir, mes chéris ! Dit une voix.

Le colonel Roy Mustang s'avança vers le coin où une dizaine de militaire tenait en joue une jeune fille de quinze ou seize ans, de petite stature, habillé comme un dandy (c'est-à-dire soulier vernis, pantalon droit, chemise, gilet, veste et même borsalino assortis), qui tenait une fillette blonde de six ou sept ans dans les bras. La gamine lançait de regard noir aux canons des fusils.

- Je suis le colonel Roy Mustang ! Il parait qu'on voulait me voir.

L'homonculus fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu et s'adressa à la petite fille.

- Ben dis donc, ma petite Emma ! En voilà, un accueil ! Toute arme braquée contre la petite Emma ! Il a pas l'air finaud celui à qui ton père faisait tant confiance, tu ne trouves pas, avec sa tâche de café sur son bel uniforme.

- Oui, il n'a pas l'air finaud. Confirma l'enfant.

- Ca, je suis d'accord ! Clama une voix derrière eux.

- Bonjour, Edward. Fit Mustang sans même se retourner.

Un militaire chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du Fullmétal.

- Hein ? Un homonculus ?

- Une homonculus. Grinça l'inconnue.

- Ben, avec ton costume…

- Qui est le père de cette enfant ? Interrompit Roy.

- Alexander Franz.

- Un ami à vous ? Demanda Riza.

- Lorsque je suis entré dans l'armée mais je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle de lui, depuis un peu moins de dix ans.

- Il est mort, il y a six ans. Dit la fille. Je suis désolée de vous l'annoncer, après autant de temps.

- Je m'en doutais, pour être franc.

- Je n'ai trouvé que récemment un document où il parlait de vous et disait qu'en cas de malencontreux incident, il avait toute confiance en vous pour vous assurer qu'il n'arriverait rien à sa fille.

L'homonculus se pencha, ignorant les armes toujours braquées sur elle et déposa la fillette au sol. Cette dernière resta un instant agrippé à son pantalon, refusant de s'éloigner d'elle puis finalement, se dirigea à pas lent vers Roy.

- Et on peut savoir qui tu es ? Demanda Edward.

- Je m'appelle Vanity.

- Non, Vandy ! Contredit la fillette que Hughes avait soulevée dans ses bras.

- Et vous pouvez m'appeler Vandy.

- Comment es-tu entré en relation avec Alexander Franz ?

- A votre avis ?

Pas de réponse. Vandy soupira et repoussa une mèche qui s'était échappée de son chignon serré.

- C'est lui qui m'a crée. Je ne l'ai pas bien connu, vu que lorsque je me suis réveillée, il était complètement décérébré.

- Décérébré ?

- Ben, oui ! Il avait perdu une partie de son corps et il a fallu que cette partie soit son cerveau. Pas beau à voir, je vous le concède.

- Une transmutation humaine. Je savais qu'il ferait quelque chose dans ce genre un jour ou l'autre. Soupira Roy.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça ! On pourrait en discuter ailleurs, de préférence sans ces trucs braqués sur moi. Pas que je craigne réellement les balles mais je m'en suis prise une , une fois , et ça m'a fait suffisamment mal pour que je n'ai plus envie que ça recommence.

- Dans ce cas, tu éviteras les gestes inconsidérés. Dit Riza, montrant sa propre arme.

- Soyez-en assurée.

Roy, Riza, les frères Elric et deux militaires escortèrent l'homonculus jusqu'à une salle d'interrogatoire, tandis que Hugues emmenait la fillette à l'infirmerie pour qu'on s'assure qu'elle n'avait rien. Elle marchait au milieu d'eux, bien droite dans son costume de dandy, comme si l'idée qu'elle était leur prisonnière ne l'avait pas effleuré un seul instant.

- Sympa la déco. Fit-elle, entrant dans la salle aux murs entièrement nus, juste meublée d'une table soudée au sol et de quelques chaises.

Roy brancha l'enregistreur, posé sur la table.

- Peux-tu répéter ton nom pour le rapport.

- Je m'appelle Vanity mais je préfère qu'on me nomme Vandy…Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, Vandy est la fusion de Vanity et de dandy. C'est drôle, non ?

- Hum…oui. Quel âge as-tu ?

- Six ans, je crois.

- Donc, homonculus Vanity, surnommée Vandy, âgée d'approximativement six ans, crée par Alexander Franz…

- Jusque là, tout est juste.

Aubépine : Et de un chapitre ! Tout le monde est content ?

Roy : Ce n'est pas que je me plaigne mais j'ai eu l'impression…Oh ! Ce n'était sûrement pas voulu, on peut excuser ce genre de faute à une débutante…Est-ce que je ne passerais pas un peu pour un idiot qui roupille sur sa paperasse et se fait traiter de « pas finaud » par une gamine de sept ans ?

Aubépine : Non.

Roy : Ouf, je suis rassuré.

Aubépine : la gamine n'a que six ans.

Roy « sort ses gants » : Ah ! Je vois ! Puisque c'est ainsi, il me semble qu'il est de mon devoir d'alchimiste d'état de veiller à ce que cette fic n'ait pas de deuxième chapitre.

Aubépine : Si tu fais ça, j'offre une cafetière toute neuve à Hawkeye !

Hawkeye « arrive avec une tasse café fumante à la main » : On parle de moi.

Roy « s'enfuit »

Hawkeye, perplexe : Ben ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? « Boit une gorgée de son café du matin »

Aubépine : Rien, rien ! Bon, cher lecteur, chère lectrice, si vous voulez que je continue, laissez-moi une rewiew et taper un, si vous voulez que Roy me flambe, laissez-moi une rewiew et taper deux, si vous vous en foutez, laissez-moi une rewiew quand même…


	2. L'horrible contrainte d'aimer

Je remercie Serleena et Lilou-chan pour leur commentaire et aussi tout ceux qui sont simplement venu me lire.

Chapitre deux : 

_« - Donc, homonculus Vanity, surnommée Vandy, âgée d'approximativement six ans, crée par Alexander Franz…_

_- Jusque là, tout est juste. »_

- En vue de ressusciter … ?

- Personne.

Là, Edward intervint même s'il n'en avait absolument pas le droit, vu que c'était Roy qui menait l'interrogatoire.

- Comme ça, personne ? S'il a tenté une transmutation humaine c'est bien qu'il voulait ressusciter quelqu'un !

- Edward, retiens-toi d'intervenir, pour une fois, s'il te plait !

- Ne vous énervez pas et laissez-moi vous expliquer.

- Très bien ! Vas-y !

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, Alexander Franz ne cherchait à ressusciter personne d'existant. Son objectif était de créer un être, de préférence humain et bien formé, complètement nouveau. Mais comme vous le devinez, cela n'a pas porté ses fruits, il en est mort et à la place de la merveilleuse créature à laquelle il voulait donner le jour, c'est cette chère Vanity qui se trouve devant vous. Bref , moi , ce que j'en pense , c'est que s'il voulait de la créature merveilleuse , humaine et bien formée , il n'avait qu'à aller voir dans le berceau , qui se trouvait dans la chambre d'à côté.

- Qu'as-tu fais durant ces dernières six années ?

- Vous pensez que vous occuper d'un enfant ça ne vous prend pas tout votre temps ? Enfin, mis à part quelques bourdes qu'Emma n'oubliera pas de vous raconter, en riant de ma pomme, je crois m'en être plutôt bien sortie. Nous avons voyagé ici et là.

- Continue.

- J'ai fait divers petit boulot et je suis chanteuse. Les gens aiment bien m'écouter, en général, mais sans plus. Je n'ai pas le niveau pour devenir professionnelle.

- Venant de quelqu'un qui s'appelle vanité, c'est d'une modestie admirable.

- Tu t'appelles Edward, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

-Alors, ta gueule, Edward. Dit-elle sur un ton d'une politesse et d'une amabilité irréprochable.

Un ange passe. Quelqu'un glousse mais s'arrête avant qu'Edward n'ait pu l'identifier.

- Pour cette histoire, de chanson, ça vaut sans doute mieux. Il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour faire de recherche trop approfondie à mon sujet et je ne pourrais plus m'en sortir simplement en changeant de province.

- Ou en te débarrassant du gêneur.

- Edward, veux-tu que je répète ce que je t'ai dit plus haut ?

Nouveau gloussement. La source est identifiée.

- Al !

- Désolé, Ed ! C'est trop drôle le ton sur lequel elle parle. Ca va tellement bien avec son costume de gentleman.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. Dit Vandy avant de continuer. J'ai donc fait de mon mieux pour qu'Emma s'amuse un maximum et qu'elle ait une bonne éducation. Je dois continuer comme ça ou vous avez compris ?

- Nous…

Hughes apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- La petite va bien. Elle est en train de dîner. Elle est vraiment adorable, presque autant que ma petite fille adorée.

- Vous avez des enfants ? Demanda l'homonculus, se tournant vers lui.

- Euh, oui. Fit-il hésitant. Une fille.

- Je suis sûr que vous êtes un excellent père.

- Ah ! Merci.

- Vous avez dit qu'elle était en train de dîner ? C'est vrai qu'il est l'heure. Et d'ailleurs, je meurs de faim ! Il y a-t-il moyen que je me restaure ?

Un ange passe (c'est décidément la saison). Tous les personnages présents, sauf Vanity, en mode goutte derrière la tête.

- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Ils l'escortèrent jusqu'au réfectoire et s'installèrent à une table isolé , la plaçant entre Roy et Armstrong et juste en face de Ed , pour être sûr qu'elle tenterait rien d'inconsidéré. Vandy se comportait avec une désinvolture mêlée de sérieux, qui avait de quoi troublé. Elle était de toute évidence consciente qu'elle était étroitement surveillée mais ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Son attitude semblait dire « Pourquoi ça me gênerait, vu que je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit de mal ? » ou alors « De toute façon, si je voulais faire quelque chose, ils ne pourraient pas m'en empêcher ». Armstrong l'accompagna, lorsqu'elle allait remplir son plateau.

- Les présentations n'ont pas été faites. Dit-elle en arrivant devant le plat de purée.

- Je suis le commandant Alex Louis Armstrong, de la célèbre famille…

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler ! C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, commandant Armstrong. Mon nom est Vanity mais j'aime être nommée Vandy, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Enchanté, mademoiselle Vandy.

Vanity chassa distraitement une petite étoile rose qui était venue se poser dans son assiette, déjà remplie à raz bord. Armstrong lui fit l'historique de sa famille, durant tout le repas et elle fit mine de l'écouter poliment, hochant régulièrement de la tête mais en fait, elle était plongée dans ses pensées.

- Ben, tu avais faim ! C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un manger plus que le Fullmétal minus.

- EH ! C'EST QUI QUE TU TRAITES DE MINUS MICROSCOPIQUE QU'ON LE VOIT MEME PAS ET QU'ON POURRAIT LUI MARCHER DESSUS SANS S'EN APERCEVOIR !

- Il n'a jamais dis tout ça, mon grand. Intervint calmement Vandy.

Quoi qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore dit ? Edward la regarde avec de grands yeux. Elle finit par se demander ce qui se passait.

- Un problème ?

- C'est rien…C'est juste que tu m'a appelé « grand ». Fit Edward avec un sourire cent mille watts.

- Tu n'es pas beaucoup plus petit que moi.

- Ouais, c'est vrai ! Fit Roy. Chez elle, ça se remarque beaucoup moins.

Heureux le Edward ! Il se penche un peu sur le côté, pour essayer de mieux voir les traits de l'homonculus que le borsalino, qu'elle n'a pas daigné ôté jusque là, laisse un peu dans l'ombre. Armstrong se leva pour aller chercher le dessert. C'était de la mousse moka café. Il en posa obligeamment un part devant leur « invitée » mais elle eut une grimace.

- Est-ce que ça va, mademoiselle Vandy ? Si vous n'aimez vraiment pas ça…

- Ca va …c'est juste l'odeur.

- L'odeur ?

- Désolée.

Elle se leva d'un bond, avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de réagir et s'éloigna de plusieurs pas, avant de se retrouver cassée en deux, en train de vider son estomac sur le joli carrelage du réfectoire.

- Eh ! Ca va ?!

C'était Al qui s'était précipité vers elle, bientôt suivit des autres.

- C'est malin de manger autant, si c'est pour tout remettre immédiatement après. Commenta Roy.

- A quelle odeur faisais-tu allusion ? Demanda Riza.

- T'es toute pâle ! Tu fais un peu peur comme ça.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée…Oh, non ! Il y a mon costume qui va sentir la marée.

- Pas seulement la marrée, à mon avis.

- Puisque vous faites plus ou moins la même taille, Edward pourrait te passer quelque chose d'autre à mettre.

Emma était en train de bavarder avec une des infirmières de la base, à qui Hugues l'avait confié. Elle se retourna à leur entrée et regarda sa protectrice d'un air étonné. Il fallait dire que l'homonculus avait troqué sa tenue de Dandy contre un T-shirt et un pantalon, trop court de trois bons centimètres et qu'elle s'était enfin décidé à enlever son chapeau, laissant à tout le monde le loisir de contempler ses traits pâles et réguliers et ses deux yeux étrangement sombre, presque inquiétants. Ses cheveux couleur encre étaient d'abord retenus en une natte impeccable, à son tout emprisonnée dans un chignon serré.

- Ca ne va pas, Vandy ? Pourquoi tu t'es changé ?

- Ca va. Dit-t-elle prenant la gamine dans ses bras et s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

La petite fronça le nez.

- Tu as été malade.

Le ton de la gamine était presque accusateur, ce qui arracha un drôle de sourire amusé à l'homonculus. Edward trouva que cette expression ne lui allait pas du tout et lui donnait des faux airs d'Envy mais il n'était pas sûr, ce n'était peut-être qu'une illusion.

- Tu es souvent malade ? Je pensais pourtant que les homonculus…

- Bah, non ! Il y a juste certaines odeurs. Je ne sais pas, je dois être la seule à les sentir.

Emma s'agrippa soudain au cou de Vandy de ses deux bras et la serra de toutes ses forces.

- Argh ! Ne me serre pas comme ça.

- Promets-moi que tu ne vas pas partir !

- Emma…Dit la non humaine d'un ton grave.

- Promets-moi ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux d'aucune maison, si tu ne viens pas m'y voir.

Il y eut un long moment de silence.

- Il n'est pas question pour moi de me passer de ma petite merveille. Dit finalement Vandy d'un ton résigné.

- C'est promis ?

- Promis.

La fillette lâcha enfin le cou de sa protectrice, qui même si elle ne pouvait pas vraiment asphyxié, en éprouva un certain soulagement. Les militaires et les alchimistes d'état regardaient la scène d'un air hésitant. Ils ne pouvaient légitiment pas faire confiance à l'homonculus. La procédure était même telle qu'ils auraient déjà dû l'enfermer, en attendant des investigations complémentaires.

- Nous avons encore à parler. Finit par dire Roy.

- Bien. Emma, tu serras sage, hein ?

- Bien sur ! S'exclama l'enfant vexée qu'on puisse remettre une telle évidence en cause.

Aubépine : Et de deux chapitre ! Je sais, il est très court. Pas de réclamation ? Personne n'estime avoir été traité comme un idiot ?

Edward : Elle m'a appelé grand !

Aubépine --' : Ca va tu va t'en remettre ?

Edward : Grand…grand…

Aubépine : Je vois. Roy ?

Roy : Ce chapitre était déjà mieux.

Aubépine : Ah, tant mieux. Alphonse ?

Alphonse : Moi, j'ai rien à dire.

Aubépine « qui commence à être un peu déçue » : Oh, tant pis. Quelqu'un ? Non ? Il semblerait que je sois tranquille pour cette fois « long soupir » Je m'ennuies.

L'auteuse se reçoit une brique.

Aubépine : Eh !

Envy : C'était juste pour le fun.

Aubépine : Comment ça se fait que tu es là ? Je ne t'ai même pas encore fait apparaître dans l'histoire.

Envy : Justement, je viens te rappeler mon existence.

Aubépine « petite étoile dans les yeux » : Ca veut dire que tu as vraiment envie de faire partie de ma fic ? Oh ! Comme ça me fait plaisir ! Les autres, j'ai dû les faire chanter pour qu'il accepte de venir.

Deuxième brique.

Envy : Ne rêve pas ! Je suis la jalousie, je ne supporte pas qu'on fasse une fic sans moi, c'est tout.


	3. Maux de ventre

Chapitre trois :

Vandy se tournait et se retournait dans le lit de la cellule sécurisée où le colonel Mustang avait bien été obligé de l'enfermer, procédure oblige, sans parvenir à trouver une position qui apaise la brûlure à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle ignorait d'où venait cette douleur. Elle avait un peu mentit : cela faisait deux mois qu'elle était souvent malade, même si elle savait que c'était sensé être impossible.

Elle était parvenue à se plonger dans un état de demi-sommeil, lorsque la porte s'entrouvrît et qu'une silhouette se glissa à l'intérieur.

XXX

Roy Mustang était profondément endormi et faisait des rêves agréables, où les tasses de cafés ne se renversaient pas sur les endormis et où les femmes de l'armée portaient des tenues beaucoup plus saillantes. Mais soudain un son strident déchira le fin voile de ses rêves. Qu'y a-t-il de pire que d'être réveillé par des hurlements ? Des hurlements de femme qui plus est. Hurlement de rage et de douleur d'une intensité assourdissante. Il bondit hors de son lit et enfila rapidement ses gants au cas où, avant de se précipiter pour voir ce qui se passait.

- On dirait que cela vient de l'étage inférieur.

Il y avait déjà quelques personnes dans le couloir dont les frère Elric et le commandant Armstrong. Ils se guidèrent au son et se retrouvèrent devant la porte à moitié ouverte de la cellule sécurisée. Le lieutenant Hawkeye choisit ce moment là pour les rejoindre. Elle avait prit le temps de s'habiller, contrairement à eux qui étaient en pyjama (je vous interdis formellement d'imaginer Armstrong en pyjama blanc avec des petites étoiles roses dessus).

- Elle s'est enfuie ?

- Non, elle est toujours dans son lit et c'est elle qui souffre. Dit Al, avant d'entrer dans la chambre, malgré les protestations des autres, qui s'empressèrent de le suivre, au cas où.

Elle était allongée , dans la robe de nuit blanche que lui avait passé Riza , les cheveux détaché et les babines légèrement retroussé sur des dents un peu trop pointue. Elle gémissait doucement, comme un animal blessé, ne semblant pas les voir. Al s'approcha et s'agenouilla au pied du lit pour poser une de ces mains d'acier sur le front de l'homonculus.

Il remarqua des marques bleutées autour de la gorge de la jeune fille mais elles commençaient déjà à s'effacer, grâce à ses capacités de régénération extraordinaire.

- Vandy, que c'est-il passé ?

- Qui a ouvert cette porte ? Demanda Riza.

- Quelqu'un comme moi. Murmura-t-elle, avant de réprimer un nouveau gémissement.

- Tu veux dire un homonculus ?

- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais vouloir dire d'autre ? Ahrr ! Bordel ! Mon ventre !

- Ca fait mal ?

- T'as deviné ça tout seul ?

- Qui était cet autre ?

- Le connais pas ! Il m'a fait bouffé quelque chose, en disant que ça me ferait me sentir mieux mais ça n'a fait qu'empirer mes maux de ventres.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Dit Al la soulevant.

- Je vais sonner l'alerte, si c'est encore nécessaire, après tout ce boucan. Dit Roy. Riza, venez avec moi ! Vous trois occupez-vous d'elle et surveillez les alentours.

Vandy sentit ses paupières devenir très lourdes d'un coup.

XXX

L'homonculus se réveilla et poussa un petit cri, parce qu'on venait de lui poser quelque chose froid sur le ventre. Elle voulut se débattre, instinctivement mais les mains métalliques de Al la retinrent, pendant que le docteur l'examinait.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me faites ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

A l'entendre s'exprimer ainsi, on avait soudain beaucoup facile à croire qu'elle n'avait que six ans, en réalité mais Al lui regardait surtout le tatouage au dessus du nombril, la marque des homonculus.

- Du calme, on essaye simplement de voir ce que tu as. Dit Ed, assis sur le bord d'un lit inoccupé, juste à côté. Tu as encore mal ?

- Non, ça va mieux.

- L'homonculus qui était là. Tu as remarqué quelque chose de spécial chez lui ?

- J'étais à moitié endormie mais je crois qu'il a changé…En entrant, c'était un des gardes que j'avais vu posté dans le couloir et puis il a changé , il est devenu plus jeune, avec des cheveux plus longs.

- Envy.

- La jalousie ?

- C'est son nom. Il a le pouvoir de prendre n'importe quelle apparence.

- Ah ! Ca doit être pratique.

- Tu ne le connais pas ?

- Non.

- Alors comment savait-il que tu étais ici ?

- J'en sais rien…S'il peut vraiment prendre n'importe quelle apparence, il a peut-être assisté à mon arrivée avec vous.

- Peut-être.

Le docteur cessa enfin de lui palper le ventre. Ce n'était vraiment pas trop tôt à son goût. Il s'éloigna et passa dans la pièce voisine un instant, avant de revenir avec un verre d'eau qu'il proposa à sa patiente.

- Alors ?

- C'est dur à dire, vu le fait qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un être humain et je ne voudrais pas avancer de choses impossibles.

- D'un autre côté, si vous dîtes rien, on avance pas alors vous dîtes ce que vous pensez, je dis ce qui est impossible.

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux vraiment rien dire pour l'instant mais après d'autres examens peut-être…

- Je préfèrerais éviter d'autres examens.

- Mais…Fit Al.

- C'est à vous de décider. Dit le docteur.

Elle bût le verre qu'il lui avait donné. L'eau froide lui tomba au fond de l'estomac comme une brique. Elle se retient de grimacer pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent d'avantage. Pourquoi s'inquiétaient-ils d'ailleurs ? Elle n'avait aucune valeur à leurs yeux. Par gentillesse ? Elle savait que la gentillesse existait mais c'était toujours si surprenant de la rencontrer.

XXX

Bordel ! Elle lui avait bousillé les tympans, la conne ! Qu'est-ce que c'était pour une idée de hurler comme ça ? Il en avait encore les oreilles qui sifflaient. C'était peut-être ça son pouvoir, ces cris, d'une puissance inhumaine, capables d'alerter toute un casernement. Envy descendait les marches qui menaient à leur planque du moment.

Lust et Sloth étaient en train lire, Wrath jouant avec une mèche de cheveux de cette dernière et Gluttony regardait le feu d'un air bête, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant.

- Tu n'étais pas sensé nous ramener quelqu'un ?

- Hn ! Fit-il simplement en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

- Est-ce qu'un Fullmétal nabot se serait interposé ?

Il lança un regard rageur à Lust.

- Non, ils n'ont même eut le temps de me voir.

- Alors quoi ?

- C'est elle qui n'était pas trop enthousiaste pour venir faire un tour avec moi. De toute façon, elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Il aurait fallu que je la porte sur tout le trajet et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me démener pour une gosse bruyante. Enfin ! Au passage, j'ai pu me défouler sur un de ces pauvres cons de militaire, c'est déjà ça.

- Tu dis qu'elle n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme ?

- Ouais, je lui ai donné une pierre mais là, elle s'est mise à hurler. Elle a manqué de me percer les tympans. J'ai été obligé de la malmener pour la calmer un peu mais elle avait réussi à réveiller tous les imbéciles avec ses braillements.

- Ce n'est pas très bon, tout ça, mon cher Envy. Je te croyais plus efficace.

- Ce qui va pas être bon c'est que qui va t'arriver, si tu continue à te foutre de ma gueule.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu n'es pas parvenu à ramener cette fille ?

Aie ! Ca, c'était la voix de Dante.

Bon ! Pour explication : Dans la matinée, nos chères homonculus avaient reçu un coup de fil de Pride pour les prévenir qu'une des leur s'était perdu du côté de chez les abrutis et Dante, qui apparemment était déjà au courant de la présence de cette homonculus dans les parages, avait ordonné à Envy d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil et de la ramener par la même occasion.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui t'intéresse chez cette mioche braillarde.

- Je préfèrerais surtout éviter qu'ils ne l'examinent de trop près. Moins ils en savent sur vous, mieux c'est, tu ne penses pas ?

- Ouais. De toute façon, elle était déjà mal en point, quand je suis arrivé. Ils ne pourront pas en tirer grand-chose.

Dante soupira.

- Et imagine qu'ils ne découvrent ce qui a put mettre cette homonculus dans un tel état et qu'ils ne tentent de l'utiliser contre vous.

- Je les attends de pied ferme. On se marrera un peu, comme ça.

Bon ! Tachons de ne pas nous énerver ! Envy resterait toujours Envy et il pouvait s'avérer très utile, lorsqu'il faisait preuve d'un minimum de bonne volonté. Dante s'installa dans son fauteuil privé, rien qu'à elle et gare à celui qui y pose ses fesses. Il y eu un long moment de silence. Les deux femmes homonculus faisaient mine de continuer à lire mais surveillait la situation par-dessus le bord de leurs livres. Gluttony était brusquement sortit de la pièce, habité de son habituelle crainte de leur « mère » et Wrath semblait relativement calme.

- As-tu seulement pensé à lui donner la pierre que je t'avais confiée à son intention ? Cela lui aurait sûrement permis de se sentir mieux.

- Je ne suis pas con ! C'est la première chose que j'ai faite ! Résultat, elle s'est mise à pousser une gueulante pas possible. J'ai été obligé de l'étrangler pour qu'elle se taise un peu mais évidemment avec tout ce boucan, elle avait alerté les autres tarés…et comme vous m'aviez dit de ne surtout pas me faire voir.

- Je vois…J'attendrais d'avantage de bonne volonté de ta part, la prochaine fois.

Envy poussa un profond soupir, tandis qu'elle s'en allait et s'affala encore d'avantage, lançant un regard aux autres pour les dissuader d'y aller de leur commentaire.

XXX

Emma entra dans la chambre en courant et sauta sur le lit, avant que Hugues qui lui courait après, en riant, n'ait pu la rattraper. Elle passa aussitôt ses bras autour de Vanity et déposa un baiser bien plaquant sur son front.

- Oh ! Laisses-moi ! Tu me pompes l'air ! La repoussa sèchement l'homonculus, en se couchant de façon à lui tourner le dos.

- Vandy ?

- Hum ?

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Il y avait des larmes qui menaçaient de poindre derrière ces mots. La petite semblait authentiquement bouleversée à l'idée que sa protectrice puisse être souffrante de quelque façon que ce soit. Mais Vandy ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir et continua de repousser la gamine, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'en aille en réprimant des sanglots, suivie par Alphonse et Hugues qui s'inquiétaient pour elle. Seul resta Ed, il dévisageait l'homonculus d'un air perçant. Elle faisait mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir et ne semblait pas décidé à rompre le silence.

- Ca va, elle est partie, tu peux te lâcher. Dit finalement le Fullmétal alchimiste.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu te retiens de pleurer.

- Je n'ai jamais pleuré de ma vie. Je n'ai peut-être même pas le nécessaire pour.

- Ca doit être frustrant. Cela soulage de pleurer.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être soulagée.

- Mets-y un peu plus de conviction et essaye de faire croire ça à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Tu viens de te montrer odieuse avec ta petite merveille, comme tu l'appelles. Pourquoi veux-tu la repousser ? Pour qu'elle accepte une maison où tu ne serais pas ? Parce que tu as peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose ?

Il vint s'asseoir au bord du lit de la non humaine. Elle replia ses jambes sous elle et se redressa un peu, prenant appuis sur la tête du lit. Elle soupira et commença à parler d'une voix fatiguée.

- Je m'occupe d'elle, depuis le soir où je suis apparue mais je ne suis pas comme elle. Elle ne se plaint jamais. Je me souviens de la fois où elle avait contracté une angine .Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'il faisait froid.

- Beaucoup d'enfants font des angines ! Ce n'est certainement pas la faute de leurs parents.

- Oui mais ils s'en rendent compte, quand quelque chose ne va pas ! Heureusement que l'homme de l'auberge, où nous étions arrivé, avait tout de suite vu qu'elle était malade, moi, je n'aurais pas compris à temps. Et puis, je ne suis pas sa mère.

- Je vois.

- Je devrais faire quoi, selon toi ? Continuer à jouer ce rôle ?

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, je n'ai pas le droit de me mêler de ça.

- C'est un peu fort de dire ça alors que c'est justement ce que tu es en train de faire.

- Je sais mais c'est comme ça et tu devras faire avec.

Elle le toisa. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce mec ? Il la poussait à lui avouer une part de la faiblesse de son coeur et il ne lui donnait rien, pas un conseil, pas une instruction sur ce qu'elle devrait faire, en échange. D'un côté, elle n'avait jamais été obligée de lui dire quoi que ce soit, elle avait fait le choix de parler mais d'un autre, c'était tout de même un peu fort de sa part…. Lui aussi la dévisageait, semblant vouloir la percer à jour.

_« Je me demande ce qu'il cherche à voir au juste »_

Le colonel Roy Mustang entra dans l'infirmerie et surpris leur tête à tête. Il fut tenté de lancer une réplique sur les nains et comme quoi qui se ressemble s'assemble mais ce n'était pas le moment de provoquer une crise de fureur chez le Fullmétal alchimiste et il aurait risque de froisser leur « invitée » par le même occasion.

- Vanity ?

Elle le regarda surprise, par son ton sérieux, et un peu mécontente qu'il ne l'ait pas appelé Vandy.

- Oui, colonel Mustang ?

Il déposa sur le lit, un paquet de linge qu'elle reconnut comme étant son costume.

- Es-tu en état de te lever et de t'habiller ?

- Ca ne devrait pas poser trop de problème.

- Très bien. Le généralissime est ici et il souhaiterait en profiter pour te rencontrer.

- Le généralissime est ici ? Demanda Ed.

- Je viens de le dire, Fullmétal crétin. Bon, je reviens te chercher dans un quart d'heure.

- Je tacherais d'être prête.

Roy ressortit, comme il était venu. Ils restèrent un instant immobile.

- Bon, Ed ! Tu te pousses de là que je puisse me relever ?

- Ah, ouais ! Désolé.

Vandy sauta sur ses pieds. Ed lui tourna le dos pour la laisser s'habiller, sans se rendre compte qu'il faisait là une fameuse entorse au règlement en matière de sécurité mais elle n'en profita pas pour faire quoi que ce soit de répréhensible. Elle était ce qu'on appelle un Dandy minute, c'est-à-dire une personne capable de s'habiller en dandy en une minute chrono. En fait ce qui prit le plus de temps et qui nécessita l'aide de Ed, ce fut de refaire son chignon si particulier.

- Pff ! On se sent bien dans ses affaires. Souffla-t-elle satisfaite.

- D'où t'es venu l'idée de t'habiller ainsi ?

- J'ai vu un dandy, un jour et je me suis dit que c'était ainsi que je voulais m'habiller, c'est tout.

Le Généralissime était dans le bureau qu'il occupait toujours durant ses séjours à central, assis dans son beau grand fauteuil en cuir, spécial généralissime. Il accueillit affablement Vandy, lorsqu'elle entra et ordonna au militaire qui l'accompagnait de les laisser seul.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais !

Aubépine : T'es content, Envy ? Je t'ai fait apparaître.

Envy : Non, pas du tout ! Je passe pour un incapable !

Aubépine : Bon, ben, alors, je ne te fais plus revenir.

Envy : Ne crois pas t'en tirer aussi facilement ! Je compte bien revenir avec ou sans ton accord et rira bien que rira le dernier !

Aubépine : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?

Envy : Tu verras bien !

Vanity : J'ai peur. Avec celui-là, le pire est toujours certains.

Alphonse : Dites, les filles, ce n'était pas Envy que je viens de voir sortir.

Edward : Envy ! Où ça ?

Aubépine : Il est partit par-là ! « Montre un chemin opposé à celui que l'homonculus a utilisé »

Vanity : Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as indiqué une fausse piste ? On aurait pût écrire tranquillement le prochain chapitre, pendant qu'ils se battaient.

Aubépine : On ?

Vanity : Tu aurais pu écrire tranquillement le prochain chapitre pendant que ces deux là se battaient.

Aubépine : Comme le dit si judicieusement Envy, tu verras bien, tu verras bien


	4. Le sang coule à nouveau

Chapitre 4 :

_Le Généralissime était dans le bureau qu'il occupait toujours durant ses séjours à central, assis dans son beau grand fauteuil en cuir, spécial généralissime. Il accueillit affablement Vandy, lorsqu'elle entra et ordonna au militaire qui l'accompagnait de les laisser seul._

_- Mais…_

_- Pas de mais ! _

Ed, Al et Roy attendaient dans le couloir. Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure, vingt minutes que le généralissime avait ordonné aux gardes de sortir et qu'il était seul dans le bureau avec l'homonculus.

- A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'ils se disent ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Edward.

La porte s'entrouvrit et ils se levèrent aussitôt. Vandy sortit puis se retourna pour serrer une dernière fois la main au Généralissime. Il lui souriait d'un air enchanté. Il la laissa seule avec eux.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Pas grand-chose. Il m'a demandé de lui raconter un peu ma vie, d'où je venais, ce que je voudrais faire dans l'avenir et tout. Et il m'a donné quelque chose !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Dit-elle sortant un objet de sa poche. Ca traînait sur son bureau. Il a vu que je m'y intéressais et m'a dit que je pouvais le prendre.

C'était un presse-papier métal, en forme d'étoile, avec au centre une étoile plus petite faite d'une sorte de cristal rouge. Roy alla parler à son chef, tandis qu'Edward et Alphonse avaient pour mission de la raccompagner, jusqu'à la chambre sécurisé. Le Fullmétal alchimiste avait expliqué à son petit frère pourquoi l'homonculus avait fait pleuré Emma et Alphonse se demandait comment rassurer la non humaine sur ses capacités parentales.

Roy se tenait bien droit face au bureau du Généralissime. Celui-ci lui proposa un verre mais il déclina poliment l'offre.

- Puis-je vous demander comment s'est dérouler votre entretien avec l'homonculus Vanity ?

- Pas besoin de prendre ce ton formel et je sais qu'elle préfère être nommée Vandy. La discussion que j'ai eu avec elle me permet d'envisager avec une relative confiance une possible futur coopération.

- Vous voulez dire… ?

- Ce pourrait être un atout précieux pour notre camp. (1)

- Je suis d'accord sur ce point.

- Toute fois, je pense qu'il n'est pas encore temps de lui accorder notre pleine confiance. Elle a beau présenté à tout ceux qui la rencontrent un jour plaisant, il se peut fort bien que ce ne soit que tromperie. Certains diraient même que c'est fort probable, même si je n'aime pas écouter les mauvaises langues.

- Vous avez raison, il ne faut pas commettre d'imprudence.

XXX

Vandy était allongé sur le lit. Elle s'ennuyait. Elle aurait du demander à avoir de la lecture ou de quoi écrire. Elle suivait du regard les lézardes qui parcouraient la peinture des murs. Il était un peu tôt pour dormir. La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Elle se redressa sur ses gardes mais ce détendit en voyant qu'il s'agissait du Fullmétal alchimiste.

- Un problème, Edward ?

Il lui sourit d'un air malicieux.

- Chut, je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je voulais te demander si je pouvais t'emprunter l'étoile que t'a donnée le Généralissime.

- Bien sûr. Dit-elle un peu surprise, en lui tendant le presse-papier.

Il le prit et le fourra rapidement dans la poche de son manteau. L'instant d'après, il était sortit. Une demi-heure plus tard, Vandy commençait à somnoler, toute habillée, lorsque quelque chose la réveilla. Seulement, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être.

Elle remarqua que la porte de la chambre sécurisée était à moitié ouverte. Edward n'avait pas dû la refermer comme il faut mais c'était curieux que les gardes poster dans le couloir ne l'ait pas fait et curieux aussi, quand on y pense, qu'il ait laissé le Fullmétal alchimiste passer, si vraiment il n'avait pas le droit d'être là.

Elle se leva et alla jeter un coup d'œil. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Soudain, elle se sentit pousser dans le dos et la porte se referma, l'enfermant à l'extérieur. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle se voyait bien expliquer aux autres qu'elle n'avait pas voulut s'échapper de la chambre, qu'elle était sortie par accident. Son regard mais aussi son odorat furent attirés par des traînées sombres sur le carrelage blanc. Celle-ci menait jusqu'à une porte bleue. Regardant bien au gauche et droit pour ne pas être surprise par un des gardes qui reviendrait par là, elle se dirigea vers la mystérieuse porte.

C'était les commodités masculines. Les traces continuaient et l'odeur se faisait plus présente jusqu'aux cabines. Leur nature ne laissait plus planer beaucoup de doute. Elle poussa doucement la porte du cabinet et eut la très désagréable surprise de sentir quelque chose de tiède et de poisseux couler abondamment dans ses cheveux et sur ses beaux vêtements. Elle releva doucement la tête et ses pires pressentiments se trouvèrent exaucés.

Vandy venait retrouvé un des deux gardes, manquant dans le couloir, enfin, à quelques morceaux près. Elle se recula brusquement cognant contre la porte et s'étala dans une flaque de sang, qui provenait de la cabine voisine et qu'elle n'avait pas vue en entrant. Quelque chose lui dit qu'elle n'aurait pas à chercher bien loin pour retrouver Monsieur le garde numéro deux ? En plus, elle se retrouvait couverte de sang. (2)

Une alarme retentit. Elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir et sortit pour se retrouver aussitôt braquée par le lieutenant Hawkeye.

- Mais…

- Un geste et je n'hésiterai pas à tirer.

- Hawkeye, ne l'approchez pas !

- Edward ?

Le Fullmétal alchimiste la regardait d'un air dur, sans aucune comparaison avec le sourire plein de malice qu'il lui avait adressé une demi-heure plus tôt. Trois militaires arrivèrent et braquèrent à leur tour l'homonculus. Encore sous le coup de la surprise de la macabre découverte qu'elle avait faite, elle ne savait pas comment interprété la situation.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça, Vanity ?

- De quoi est-ce que… ? Dans les toilettes, il y a…

L'un des militaires alla voir et les autres entendirent un cri de rage et d'horreur. Il ressortit la braquant, visiblement prêt à lui tirer une balle dans la tête.

- Elle les a tué, eux aussi. Les deux gardes qui étaient posté devant sa porte.

- Quoi…Je n'ai pas ! Eux aussi ? Je ne comprends rien ! J'ai entendu…Non, j'ai sentit quelque chose. La porte était entrebâillée et je suis allé voir dans le couloir. Il n'y avait personne mais des traces de sang sur le sol qui m'ont conduite dans les toilettes et je les ai trouvé. Je n'ai pas fait ça !

- Alors comment expliques-tu ceci ?

C'était Roy qui venait d'arriver et qui tenait dans l'un de ses gants un objet métallique, couvert de sang, une étoile, pour être plus précis, l'étoile du Généralissime. Elle le regarda sans comprendre mais ce sang sur le presse-papier ne laissait présager rien de bon.

- Nous l'avons retrouvé sur les lieux du massacre.

- Quel massacre ! Bon sang ! Expliquez-moi ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle croisa le regard d'un militaire qui venait juste d'arriver. Il y avait comme de l'amusement dans son regard, lorsqu'il pressa la détente de son arme. Elle cria et son cri sonna toutes les personnes présentes.

- Tu ne sais décidément que gueuler. Lui dit le militaire qui lui avait tiré dans la cuisse.

Il lui montra quelque chose dans le creux de sa main, avant de détaler. Elle le poursuivit. Riza eut le temps de tirer un coup qui l'atteint à l'épaule mais elle avait déjà franchi le tournant, lorsque les flammes de Roy manquèrent de la toucher.

Elle vit le militaire entrer dans un débarra et l'y suivit. Il était étendu par terre, un manche de balai briser enfoncé dans le dos. Comment ? L'objet qu'il lui avait montré était par terre, elle se baisait pour le ramasser, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Fullmétal alchimiste plus que furieux.

XXX

Vandy se retrouvait au cachot. Elle avait quitté ses beaux vêtements trempés de sang contre un pyjama en mauvaise toile. Elle ne s'était pas débattue durant son arrestation, ce qui valait mieux vu le regard d'Edward et des autres. Elle ne comprenait rien. Elle attendait qu'on vienne lui poser des questions pour leur expliquer à quel point il était impossible qu'elle ait commis toutes ces atrocités. Et pourtant, Al avait prétendu l'avoir vu faire et s'être même battu contre elle. Et l'étoile ? Edward avait nié être venu la lui emprunter.

Qui avait fait ça ? Ce militaire, celui qu'elle avait retrouvé mort dans le débarras ! Comment était-ce possible ? Une autre inquiétude germa dans son esprit et prit vite l'ascendant sur toutes les autres. Emma ! Est-ce qu'Emma allait bien ? Qu'allait-elle devenir après ça ?

- Emma !!!

- Tais-toi, là-dedans. Lui dit quelqu'un à travers la porte.

- Je veux voir Emma ! Emma !!! Comment va-t-elle ?!

Pas de réponse.

_« Tu ne sais décidément que gueuler !»_

Vandy gonfla ses poumons. Elle savait gueuler, en effet ! Elle ne faisait jamais exprès de pousser ces rugissements tonitruants, à la place de simples cris et cela la gênait plus qu'autre chose mais là, elle voulait…. Elle hurla. D'abord, ce ne fut qu'un cris ordinaire, plutôt puissant mais sans plus et elle crut avoir échouer mais la voix monta soudain en elle.

- Mais bon sang, faites-là taire ! Cria quelqu'un sans que le son de sa voix ne parvienne à ses propres oreille, emporté par cet ouragan.

L'un des gardes parvint à se redresser malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne et ouvrit la porte du cachot. Le son gagna encore en intensité et il faillit le refermer aussitôt mais il sortit son arme et visa entre les deux yeux. Personne n'entendit la détonation, même pas lui. Cela ne la tuerait pas, c'était une homonculus mais au moins, elle se taisait.

Le colonel Roy Mustang arriva sur place. Il dit quelque chose mais le garde ne l'entendit pas. Il n'entendait plus rien. Il essaya de parler sa voix elle-même lui était presque inaudible. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que tout ceux qui s'était trouvé devant la porte, au moment où il l'avait ouverte, était dans le même état.

1. Quel hypocrite ce Pride !

2. C'est que c'est super dur à faire partir ! Elle va avoir du mal à le récupérer son costume.

Aubépine : Ce chapitre n'est-il pas un peu trop court ?

Vanity (soupir) : Moi, je le trouve bien assez long. Tu es sensée m'aimer ! Pourquoi me fais-tu souffrir ?

Aubépine : Qui a dit que je devais t'aimer ?

Vanity : Tu m'as crée !

Aubépine : Si j'ai tentée cette transmutation, c'était pour faire apparaître Ed chez moi !

Vanity « pleure » : Je suis un accident !

Envy : Bienvenu au club !

Vanity : Toi, tais-toi ! Je ne t'aime pas !

Envy « mince aurait-elle tout découvert » : Ah, bon ! Pourquoi ?

Vanity : Tu m'as étranglée!

Envy « ah, ce n'est que ça ! »: Tu allais me rendre sourd avec tes cris ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme tu pouvais mourir.

Vanity : Ouais, c'est vrai, à la limite. Mais tu m'as fait mal !

Envy se ramasse une brique sur la tête et se retourne fou furieux pour faire face à Emma : Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'y te prend, sale gosse ?

Emma : Tu as fait mal à Vandy ! « Balance une deuxième brique »

Envy « mode veine qui palpite sur la tempe »: Ca, tu vas le regretter !

Vanity « mode très pâle avec le regard qui fout les jetons»: Avise-toi de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux et c'est pour le coup que tu vas regretter que les homonculus soit immortel.

Envy : Maman, j'ai peur !

Wrath : Eh ! Normalement, c'est moi qui dis ce genre de chose !

Vanity à Dante : Ben, dis donc, vous faites jeune pour avoir un grand garçon, comme ça.

Dante : Je fais tout pour.

Vanity : Ca ne doit pas être facile l'élevé, celui-là.

Dante : Oh ! Vous savez, les enfants ce n'est vraiment dur que les cent premières années.


	5. La famine

Chapitre 5 :

Le noir. Une sensation d'étouffement. On la touchait mais peu lui importait. Un étrange songe, qui n'était pas vraiment un souvenir et pourtant si, lui revenait. Alexander Franz, le génial, le bon, le vaniteux, dont la malchance avait (ironie du sort ?) choisit de prendre le cerveau brillant. Le jour de sa création.

_« Si je meurs, ma fille, mon bébé n'a pas personne pour s'occuper d'elle. Personne ne sait que nous sommes ici, ne la laissez pas mourir ! »_

Sa dernier pensée, avant de disparaître. A présent, elle pouvait lui répondre, même s'il ne pourrait pas l'entendre.

_« Je suis là, moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, Alexander. Même s'il m'a fallut quelques temps pour apprendre à ressentir vraiment des émotions, je me suis lié à elle, dès le premier contact. C'est le cadeau que tu m'as fait, peu de parents en ont fait d'aussi beau. »_

Est-ce qu'Emma était triste pour son père ? Elle n'avait jamais songé à lui demander. Il lui semblait difficile d'être triste pour quelqu'un que l'on n'a pas connu. Elle, elle l'avait vu, elle avait fouillé ses affaires, récupérer ses travaux, prit le nom de Vanity en son honneur. Mais Emma, qu'est-ce qui la reliait à ce père, qui avait disparu à force d'être trop fier ? Il faudrait qu'elles en discutent toutes les deux, dès que possible.

Vandy rouvrit les yeux, au moment où la porte se refermait. Elle reconnut la silhouette de Riza. Elle voulut l'appeler mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. On lui avait mis un solide bâillon en cuir et en métal et on lui avait attaché les mains pour ne pas qu'elle l'ôte. Elle tira de toutes ses forces sur ses liens mais en vain. Pourtant, elle savait qu'ils avaient sous-estimé sa force, qu'en temps normal elle aurait brisé n'importe quelle chaîne. Est-ce qu'ils l'avaient droguée ? Elle avait mal au ventre.

Impossible de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé. La porte se rouvrit et une silhouette se découpa dans la lumière du couloir. A cette taille, comparable à la sienne, elle reconnut Edward. Il s'approcha et s'accroupi en face d'elle. Dieu quel regard ! Il laissa filer un long silence.

- C'est la façon que tu as choisie pour repousser définitivement Emma?

Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Emma ? Est-ce qu'Emma allait bien ?

- Si c'est le cas, sache que c'est raté. Elle refuse d'y croire alors qu'elle t'a vu mais ça tu le sais, tu as fait exprès qu'elle te voie. J'avais dit que tu faisais ce que tu voulais mais, là, je suis bien obligé de m'en mêler.

_« Non ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Et même si j'avais dû, je l'aurais fait loin, très loin de ma petite Emma. Je ne veux plus la repousser ! J'ai changé d'avis ! Je ne veux pas ! »_

A nouveau le silence, dans cette cellule. Vandy essayait de faire passer tout ce qu'elle avait dire dans son regard mais c'était impossible, surtout lorsqu'on avait des yeux de nuit, comme elle. Le Fullmétal alchimiste lui rendit son regard. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait rien vu de tel, lorsqu'il l'avait observé à l'infirmerie. C'était très dur d'admettre pour lui que son instinct pouvait l'avoir trompé.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Toujours ce regard de nuit, apparemment inapte à faire passer le moindre sentiment, pourtant il crut y percevoir une réponse affirmative.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu as fait, hier ?

Hier ? Elle n'avait pas vu la nuit passée.

« _Comment pourrais-je me souvenir de quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait ? »_

- Tu ne te souviens pas non plus des fois précédentes ?

_« Les fois précédentes ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? »_

Il vit son incompréhension et expliqua.

- Tu te souviens sans doute de ton entretient avec le généralissime.

Hochement de tête en signe d'approbation.

- Tu lui as parlé des endroits précis où tu t'étais arrêté, ces six dernières années ?

_« J'avais l'impression d'être restée plutôt vague. »_

- Il a fait des recherches. Partout où tu t'es arrêtée, il y a eu des « incidents », des gens morts de façon similaire à ceux d'hier.

Aucune réponse de la part de Vandy, même ses pensées étaient silencieuse, tandis qu'elle mesurait l'horreur de sa situation. Un garde apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et annonça à Ed qu'il ne pouvait pas resté plus longtemps.

XXX

Roy Mustang était songeur. Le Fullmétal alchimiste était venu lui faire part de sa théorie sur l'amnésie de la non humaine. Etait-ce possible ? Il regarda à nouveau les rapports qu'avaient dressés les autorités locales sur chacun des meurtres que ses supérieurs imputaient à l'homonculus Vanity. Dix-sept meurtres, ce n'était tout de même pas rien.

Ce qui le troublait surtout c'était Emma. Est-ce qu'un monstre se serait patiemment occupé d'une enfant, qui n'était même pas de son espèce, sans jamais lui faire de mal ? Car c'était évident que Vanity n'avait jamais fait le moindre mal à Emma. Cette petite semblait avoir eu une enfance relativement heureuse. Oui mais il avait vu des enfants joué au ballon, au beau milieu du guerre, pendant que les adultes s'entretuaient.

Il se remémora sa rencontre avec Alexander Franz, un génie de l'alchimie, sympathique, d'une beauté fragile qui faisait tombé les filles en pamoison, tellement sûr de lui, toujours à défier ouvertement les plus grands spécialiste et à prouver qu'il avait raison. Un garçon qui avait tout et pourtant Roy pressentait déjà à l'époque qu'il ferait quelque chose d'inconsidéré et en paierait le prix. C'était inévitable qu'un jour, il pêche de vanité.

La porte s'ouvrit et Riza entra, une tasse café à la main.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fois-ci, vous aurez le temps d'en boire un peu avant que je vous la renverse sur la tête.

- Merci, lieutenant Hawkeye. Murmura-t-il acceptant la boisson chaude.

Elle s'assit sur la chaise, en face de son bureau. Elle paraissait soucieuse.

- Lieutenant Hawkeye…

- Hum ?

- Avez-vous réfléchis au fait qu'Emma était en réalité l'aînée de Vanity, logiquement ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je ne saurais trop dire. Vous pensez qu'il ne faut pas le tenir entièrement responsable de ses actes à cause de son jeune âge ?

- Je ne sais pas. Edward pense qu'elle ne garde pas de souvenir de ses actes.

- Elle n'en serait que plus dangereuse.

XXX

Il faisait tellement chaud d'un coup. Elle bouillait de l'intérieur. Son pyjama en mauvaise toile blanche était trempé de sueur. Elle crevait de soif. Elle était vraiment malade, ce coup-ci, mais avec son bâillon, elle ne pouvait pas appelé au secours. En plus, elle ne savait pas quelle heure il pouvait être mais elle était persuadé d'avoir sauté au moins un repas. Voulaient-ils la laisser mourir de faim ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Est-ce qu'elle avait…

« _Je n'ai rien fait !_

…_En étais-tu si sûre ?_

…_Je m'en souviendrais si j'avais assassiné des gens ! _

…_Le premier garçon à avoir osé poser ses lèvres sur les tiennes est mort trois jours plus tard._

…_J'ai rattrapé ceux qui avaient fait ça et je les ai châtié ! Ce n'était pas moi !_

…_On dirait une enfant, avec tes « c'était pas moi ! ». Tu as châtié ces mercenaires, tueurs d'Ishbal mais t'ont-ils seulement avoué leur crime ? _

…_C'était inutile ! Ils ne s'en souvenaient pas de toute façon ! Un de plus sur leur liste, rien de plus. _

…_Et tu les a tué. Tu te rappelles comme c'était simple ? Comme si tu l'avais déjà fait. Est-ce que tu aimais vraiment ce garçon ?_

…_Tu sais très bien que non. _

…_Tu voulais t'en débarrasser ?_

…_je n'étais pas amoureuse, je n'en étais pas encore capable à l'époque mais je l'aimais bien. Il était gentil._

…_Tu es schizophrène._

…_Ca te pose un problème ?_

…_A moi, ça ne risque pas de me poser de problème. »_

XXX

Ed et Al était assis sur les marches à l'extérieur. C'était devenu leur lieu de méditation habituel. Edward regardait la marche en dessous de lui, menton appuyé sur le dos de sa main, bras croisé sur les genoux, tandis que Al regardait les nuages.

- Que va-t-il arriver à Emma ?

- Mustang va lui trouver une famille d'accueil, comme prévu.

- Je veux dire…Comment elle va s'en remettre en apprenant ?

- Rien n'est encore sûr.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Laisse tomber.

- Ed…

- Hum ?

- Rien.

XXX

- Tu lui apportes son repas ?

- Oui. Répondit le garde portant un plateau repas.

- Fais attention.

- Elle est attachée et bâillonnée.

- On ne sait jamais. Pour la nourrir, tu dois lui ôter son bâillon.

- Il n'y a pas de problème avec ça.

Il traversa les couloirs, jusqu'à arrivé au tournant qui portait encore les marques des flammes du colonel Mustang. Deux de ses collègues étaient posté devant la porte. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, tandis qu'il entrait dans les toilettes féminine, le masculine étant momentanément condamnées, pour vider le plateau dans la cuvette de W.C. Il alla déposer le plateau vidé, devant la porte.

- On dira que tu lui as apporté.

- Il y a intérêt.

Et il repartit en pensant à la coquette somme qui serait versée sur son compte en banque, d'ici le lendemain. De toute façon, cette créature méritait de payer pour le mal qu'elle avait fait. Certaines personnes semblaient l'avoir compris et il serait récompensé, encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

XXX

Sa température corporelle avait encore augmentée mais bizarrement, elle avait froid, à présent. Elle devait en être arrivé à un point où l'air, de cette cellule pourtant bien chauffé, lui semblait glacial. Elle en était sûre, on aurait dû lui apporter un repas depuis longtemps. Si c'était pour la tuer, pourquoi ne pas le faire rapidement ? Parce qu'elle était immortelle. Mais qu'est-ce qui leur disait que la faim réussirait, là où une arme échouait ? Il leur faudrait, de toute façon, attendre longtemps parce que la faim, elle connaissait. Quand elle voyageait et qu'elle n'avait pas de quoi payé un repas pour deux, il était évidemment que la priorité allait à Emma.

Son ventre lui faisait si mal et la nausée lui retournait le cœur. Elle espérait s'évanouir mais ça ne venait pas. Il ne fallait pas parler trop vite ! Le monde commençait à chavirer dans l'ombre et elle ne voyait rien qui pourrait l'empêcher de se noyer mais elle se livra avec un certainement soulagement dans ces eaux glacées.

Elle espérait qu'il y aurait quelqu'un, lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Quel est l'avantage de s'évanouir, si lorsqu'on se réveille, rien n'a changé ? Elle tenta péniblement de se redresser. Ce n'était pas facile avec les mains attachées. Elle se sentait faible mais un peu apaisé. Son répit ne fut que de courte duré et la faim recommença à la torturer. Ce n'était pas normal qu'elle ait aussi faim.

Un éclat attira son attention, dans un coin de la pièce. Elle s'en approcha à quatre pattes, posant à chaque fois ses mains liées sur le sol de béton. La lumière s'éteint. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? C'était la nuit alors ils coupaient les éclairages. Elle continua son chemin à l'aveuglette. Quelque chose de dur sous ses doigts, c'était petit, plat et rectangulaire. Un morceau de métal ? Il avait du se détaché de la porte. Elle fit demi-tour et retourna sur son lit.

Il lui semblait que les lumières s'étaient rallumées aussitôt. Elle ne bougea même pas de son lit. Cette odeur l'agressait. Elle n'était jamais restée assez longtemps sans se laver pour que sa propre puanteur l'incommode. Elle savait qu'elle devait être brûlante. La sueur qui coulait lentement le long de sa tempe en témoignait mais elle était frigorifiée. La nausée monta en elle comme un coup de poing à l'estomac. Elle serra les dents pour s'empêcher de vomir. Elle mordit l'intérieur de son bâillon et sentit un goût doux-amer envahir sa bouche, du métal, du sang. La nausée finit par reculer.

_« Et j'imagine que pour un petit-déjeuner, je peux toujours me fouler. »_

Aubépine : Et voila ! De quatre chapitres ! Ils sont décidément trop courts mais je ne parviens pas à faire plus. Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Vanity : Dis, tu m'en veux vraiment, hein?

Aubépine « sourire tout angélique » : Mais non ! C'est juste pour le besoin de l'histoire, je te le jure. Je n'y prends aucun plaisir.

Vanity : Je te crois, je te crois.

Ed : Résumons ! Enfermée dans un cachot, malade comme un chien, sans qu'on sache ce qu'elle a, privée de nourriture et avec plein de doute sur elle même.….

Envy : En plus, j'imagine qu'elle doit compter sur les autres crétins pour la sauver.

Aubépine : Ben, en fait ! « Attrape Envy par le bras pour l'entraîner à l'écart et lui chuchoter à l'oreille»

Alphonse : A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'ils se disent ?

Vanity qui déprime : Rien de bon pour moi.

Soudain un grand bruit et Aubépine se retrouve encastrée dans un mur.

Aubépine : Mais, Envy !

Envy : Il y a des limites à tout, même pour moi ! « S'éloigne d'un pas furieux et s'arrête à hauteur de Vanity » Je suis de tout cœur avec toi.

Vanity : Heu… J'ai très peur d'un coup. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pût prévoir pour qu'il réagisse ainsi.

Alphonse : Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Ed : On compatit, Vandy, on compatit vraiment.

Vanity « soupire » : Merci, mon grand.

Ed foudroyé: grand…grand.


	6. Doute et sauvetage

Chapitre 6 :

Le colonel Roy Mustang était alchimiste d'état, un militaire, un chien-chien de l'armée et il obéissait au ordre un point c'est tout, ainsi était la règle. Cependant il y avait des moments où il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur ce bien fondé de certaines actions et dans ce cas-ci sur les motivation du généralissime (1). Cela faisait quatre jours que l'homonculus Vanity était à l'isolement et que personne n'avait le droit de la voir, à part le garde qui lui apportait ses repas et celui-ci avait parait-il des ordres qui lui interdisaient de dire mots à ce sujet.

Il ne savait pas comment expliquer la situation de sa protectrice à Emma. La gamine était exagérément têtue et peu crédule. Il fallait qu'il songe à lui trouver un foyer. Il ne se sentait pas près à être père célibataire, surtout d'un enfant qu'il n'aurait pas eu le plaisir de concevoir. En attendant, Hugues avait accepté de la ramener chez lui mais même lui ne savait pas toujours comment s'y prendre avec elle. Enfin, la plupart du temps, elle jouait bien gentiment, avec la petite Elysia, qui du haut de ses trois ans, semblait avoir eu le coup de foudre pour cette nouvelle venue et restait tout le temps accrochée à ses basques.

Il arriva devant la maison de son ami, le lieutenant colonel Maes Hughes , dont c'était le jour de congé. Ce dernier vint aussitôt lui ouvrir, la petite Elysia perchée sur les épaules. La gamine affichait un sourire radieux.

- Tu viens voir si tout va bien ?

- Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr. Dit-il s'écartant pour le passer. Si tu veux voir Emma, elle est dans la salle de jeu, en train de dessiner.

- Très bien. J'aimerais discuter avec toi aussi, après.

- Tu sais bien que c'est sans problème.

Il régnait dans la salle de jeu le bazar typique de l'enfance. Au milieu des coussins, des petits cubes en bois, et des peluches éparpillées , Emma était penché sur une grande feuille de papier blanc et dessinait avec application , dos tourné à la porte.

- Ca avance, Emma ?

- J'ai presque fini !

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle lâchait son crayon et se reculait un peu pour voir l'effet que ça faisait. Elle rectifia un petit détail.

- Voilà !

- Je peux regarder ? Demanda Roy se saisissant de la feuille.

- Attention, il ne faut pas le plier !

Roy regardait bouche bée devant le cercle de transmutation complexe que la gamine avait dessiné au pastel noir. Il tenta vainement d'en reconnaître les motifs. Peut-être la fillette avait-elle simplement dessiné au hasard.

- C'est toi qui l'as inventé ?

- Non, c'est mon papa qui l'a inventé et Vandy me l'a appris.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est sensé produire ?

Elle lui reprit la feuille de main et la posa bien à plat par terre. Hugues recula, mettant sa fille à l'abri derrière lui, au cas où. Emma posa ses mains sur les bords du cercle et une lumière vive jaillit.

- Croaa !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Une petite masse brunâtre se tenait au milieu du cercle dont le papier était presque calciné mais lorsque Roy voulut s'en saisir, elle fit un bond en avant. C'était une petite grenouille couleur sable mouillé.

- Croaa !

La bestiole fit quelque bond, avant de retomber inerte. Roy la ramassa et eut la surprise de la sentir s'effriter sous ses doigts. C'était bel et bien du sable mouillé, qui pendant quelques secondes avait été animé. Il resta un instant à fixer la gamine d'un air stupéfait. Elle avait l'air assez fier de son effet.

- Est-ce que…Est-ce que Vandy sait fait ça, elle aussi ?

- Elle n'est pas douée.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle ne peut pas utiliser l'alchimie.

- Elle a récupéré les classeurs de mon papa.

- Ses classeurs ? Demanda Hugues.

- Là où il marquait ce qu'il faisait.

- Est-ce que oui ou non Vandy sait utiliser l'alchimie ?

Roy se rendit compte qu'il avait employé un ton un peu trop dur , ce qui était le meilleur moyen d'allumer l'étincelle de la défiance dans le regard d'Emma . Hugues vint à la rescousse, attrapant la fillette dans ses bras.

- Elle était très belle ta grenouille.

- Ce n'était pas une vraie grenouille, c'était une Croaa.

- Eh, bien ! Elle était très belle. Toi, tu es très douée. C'est incroyable ! N'est-ce pas, Roy ?

- Oui, vraiment incroyable.

- Vandy dit que c'est normal, que c'est un don dans mon sang et qu'elle, elle ne l'a pas.

- Alors elle sait faire de l'alchimie ?

- Elle n'est pas douée mais oui….un tout petit peu. Rajouta-t-elle.

Hugues reposa la petite et Roy s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur

- Elle t'a dit comment ça se faisait ?

- Comment quoi ?

- Normalement, les homonculus ne peuvent pas utiliser d'alchimie.

- Alors, Vandy n'est peut-être pas une homonculus finalement !

- Je suis désolé mais s'en est bien une.

- Mais je ne veux plus qu'elle en soit une ! Parce que c'est à cause de ça qu'elle ne veut plus s'occuper de moi !

- Je suis désolé.

- Je veux voir Vandy ! Pourquoi vous m'empêchez de la voir ? Vous lui faites du mal ! Je veux la voir !

- Emma, calme-toi. Tenta Hugues.

- Non ! Vandy ! Je veux voir Vandy ! Pourquoi vous voulez lui faire du mal ?

- Nous ne voulons lui faire aucun mal.

- Vandy !!!

Elysia se mit à pleurer à son tour, s'agrippant au pantalon de son père. Gracia arriva alertée par les cris des deux enfant. Son mari lui fit signe d'emmener leur fille dans une autre pièce. Ils tentèrent encore un peu de calmer Emma puis se dirigèrent vers le salon de Hugues.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Maes ?

- Je pense que cette petite possède un talent inné extraordinaire.

- Je voulais dire au sujet de Vanity. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans cette affaire.

- Cette affaire est déjà suffisamment étrange alors si tu viens en rajouter, en plus.

- Mais enfin, tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi, si elle est tel que le généralissime et ses informateurs nous le disent, elle s'est occupé avec tant de zèle d'une enfant, pendant six longues années ? Pourquoi elle est aussi soucieuse de son bien-être ?

- Schizophrénie ?

- Edward m'a fait part d'une théorie dans ce genre mais je ne suis pas sûr.

XXX

Vandy avait très vite pris la sage décision de se mettre en léthargie. Il n'y avait donc pas grand-chose à dire sur ce qu'elle avait fait durant ces quatre jours. Une mouche vint se poser sur son front. Elle fronça des sourcils pour chasser la visiteuse inopportune et c'est ainsi qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était réveillée.

Elle se sentait la tête légère et il lui semblait que sa fièvre s'était complètement dissipée. Elle tenta de se redresser pour vérifier mais la fatigue s'abattit aussitôt sur elle. Elle n'était peut-être plus malade mais elle avait toujours faim. En plus, elle devait bien admettre, qu'en toute honnêteté, elle puait atrocement.

Quelle heure était-il ? Elle se laissa glisser au pied de son lit et se retrouva assise par terre. Elle tenait maladroitement entre ses doigts la petite latte en métal qu'elle avait trouvé dans un coin. Ses mains liées ne lui facilitant pas la tâche, elle entreprit de graver quelque chose dans le sol de béton, avec sa force d'homonculus.

Vandy posa la latte de métal au milieu du cercle qu'elle avait dessiné. La latte se remodela en un petit coutelas grossier, dont elle se saisit avec les mains liées et qu'elle approcha de son bâillon. Tant pis si elle se blessait au visage, de toute façon, elle guérirait et ça ne laisserait normalement aucune marque. Mais c'était que cette saleté était résistante !

Du sang coula le long de son cou. Elle s'était entaillée la joue mais la plaie était déjà presque refermée. Il y eu enfin un léger relâchement dans l'étoffe bardée de cuir et de métal. Un peu d'air frais pût s'engouffrer dans sa gorge. Il est impossible d'imaginer le soulagement qui fut le sien, lorsque le bâillon maudit lui tomba sur les genoux, au bout d'une demi-heure d'effort. Elle remarqua qu'elle s'était aussi un peu blessée les doigts, à force de serrer le coutelas.

Bon ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait, maintenant ? Elle criait ? Elle voulait juste ne plus être réduite au silence. Elle soupira. C'était déjà si bon de pouvoir respirer librement alors elle allait en profiter un peu, avant d'attirer l'attention sur elle.

La porte s'entrouvrit.

XXX

_« La __compréhension__commande__ la __tendresse__ et de la __tendresse__naissent__ les __ennuis__. Au __fond__, la __liberté__ n'est qu'un __mot__ ; l'__évasion__, une __chimère__. On est son __propre__geôlier__ tant qu'on a un __coeur__. » _

_Claire France._

XXX

Edward Elric était aux toilettes, en train d'accomplir les fonctions normalement prévues en ces lieux mais, lorsque le moment arrive de tirer la chasse afin de faire disparaître les dernières traces de son repas du soir, rien ne vint. Allons, bon ! Le voilà qui grimpe sur la cuvette des W.C pour atteindre la chasse.

Et pendant qu'il est en train de chipoter pour voir pourquoi l'eau ne peut pas passer, trois hommes font irruption dans les lieux. L'un d'eux regarde en dessous de chaque porte pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne et évidement ne voit pas les pieds d'Edward.

- Ecoutez les gars ! Il ne faudrait pas que ça ait trop loin. On pourrait avoir de gros ennuis. Dit le premier.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on est protéger. Répondit le deuxième.

- Ne sois pas naïf ! Si quelqu'un doit payer les pots cassés ce sera nous, à tous les coups.

- Si aucun de nous ne parle, il n'y a aucune raison que les choses tournent mal. Assura le troisième.

Inutile de dire qu'à ce moment là, la chasse d'eau avait déjà perdu énormément d'intérêt pour notre petit (Aie !) Edward.

- Ils finiront bien par rouvrir cette porte et là, ils verront qu'on ne lui a rien apporté.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es bien sensé remporter ton plateau à chaque fois, non ?

- Et comment on expliquera qu'elle soit totalement affamée ?

- Tout le monde l'a vu vomir dans le réfectoire et elle a des toilettes dans sa cellule, non ? On n'aura qu'à dire que c'est là que sont passer tout ses repas.

Au moment où le premier des trois larrons allait répliquer, un léger toussotement se fit entendre sur leur gauche. Ils tournèrent la tête, s'attendant au pire et ce fut pire. On entendit des hurlements de peur et d'autre de rages, dans tout l'étage. Ils finirent par lui avouer comment ils avaient été payés pour ne pas apporter ses repas à l'homonculus, par une personne dont ils ne connaissaient pas l'identité mais qui faisait de toute évidence partit de l'armée et même des hauts gradés.

- Très bien ! Vous allez m'accompagnez bien gentiment et m'ouvrir cette foutue porte !

- Mais…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis là. Elle ne s'échappera pas, si seulement elle en a encore la force, avec vos conneries.

Une alarme retentit.

XXX

Vandy suivait tant bien que mal le rythme du garçon, se faisait traîner, au travers des couloirs, eut été plus juste. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait vraiment envie de le suivre. Elle se sentait un peu hébété. Il finit par s'arrêter et lui fit signe de grimper sur son dos. Elle hésita un instant.

- Mais dépêche-toi, bordel !

Il la chargea sans ménagement sur son dos et repartit au pas de course, évitant habilement les gardes, qui avaient à peine le temps de le voir passer qu'il disparaissait déjà. Ils se retrouvèrent on ne sait comment dehors…enfin, Vandy ne savait trop comment, lui avait l'air de connaître le chemin. Des balles fusèrent à leur grande indifférence. Ils franchirent la grille d'un bond mais les militaires ne se découragèrent pas pour autant.

- Merde ! Ils ne peuvent pas nous lâcher les basques !

Il sauta sur un toit, l'entraînant avec lui, comme si elle ne pesait rien. Arrivé là-haut, ils eurent la partie plus facile pour semer leur poursuivant. Vandy regardait l'étrange garçon, aux longs cheveux verdâtres. Celui-ci la dévisageait assis sur le rebord du toit où ils s'étaient finalement arrêtés.

**Flash-back :**

La porte s'entrouvrit. C'était un militaire, elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Il lui sourit d'un air malicieux et referma la porte derrière lui. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui voulait encore ?

- Ca va ? Tu es parvenue à ôter son bâillon ?

Elle resta muette. Il s'approcha et, à quelques pas d'elle, changea d'apparence. C'était le garçon qui l'avait étranglé, l'autre homonculus. Elle gonfla ses poumons, prête à hurler mais il avait sentit venir ce coup là et en une seconde, il la plaqua brutalement contre le mur et la bâillonna d'une main.

- Dis, tu réagis toujours ainsi, lorsqu'on veut te sauver ?

Elle décida de se calmer un peu.

- Si je te lâche, tu me promets de te taire ?

Elle fit oui de la tête. Il relâcha lentement son étreinte et s'éloigna d'un pas. Elle remarqua qu'il était vêtu de façon très étrange. Pour une amatrice de beaux costumes, comme elle, il était même très mal vêtu mais elle s'abstient de tout commentaire. Il brisa sans difficulté les menottes qui la retenaient, lui faisant prendre conscience d'à quel point elle était affaiblie.

- Bien, je t'ai apporté de quoi casser la croûte.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il se saisisse d'un sac qu'il avait amené avec lui et en sorte un sandwich, qu'elle lui arracha pratiquement des mains. Il la regarda manger en riant et lui en donna un autre.

- Ces salauds ne t'ont pas donné la plus petite miette à manger, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça, finissant d'avaler le deuxième sandwich. Il lui proposa autre chose. Elle tendit instinctivement la main pour s'en saisir mais s'arrêta, voyant qu'il s'agissait de pierre rouge.

- Mange ça !

- La dernière fois, ça m'a donné mal au ventre.

- La dernière fois, tu étais déjà malade.

Elle sentait étrangement attirée par ces drôle de cristaux et voulut en prendre un mais il lui fourra pratiquement tout en bouche, estimant qu'elle était trop lente. Pour la peine, il se fit mordre les doigts. Il leva une main comme pour la gifler mais se retint et lui adressa un petit sourire. A ce moment-là, une alarme retentit.

- Merde, ils ont dû trouver l'autre enfoiré !

Elle se laissa entraîner, une drôle de sensation dans le ventre.

**Fin du Flash-back !**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1. ben, je sais pas comment te le dire, Roy mais le généralissime en fait…Argh ! D'où elle venait cette épée ?

Aubépine : Merde, Envy ! Pourquoi tu es allé la sauver !

Envy : Te voilà bien emmerdée pour la suite de ton histoire.

Aubépine : Espèce de…

Aubépine va à nouveau s'encastrer dans le mur, juste à côté du trou qu'elle avait laissé la dernière fois.

Aubépine : Sabotage ! Trahison ! Infamie !

Vanity « s'approche un peu gênée » : Merci, Envy…

Envy : Bah ! C'était surtout pour embêter l'autre tarée.

Aubépine : C'est mon histoire ! Vous êtes sensé faire ce que je veux !

Envy : Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, d'abord, connasse !

Vanity : T'avais qu'à pas être aussi méchante avec moi !

Envy : Vandy, laisses-nous un peu seul que je lui explique la façon de penser ! « S'avance d'un pas très menaçant vers l'auteuse »

Aubépine : Eh ! Mais c'est le père Elric qui passe là ?

Envy : Où ça ? Je vais le…

Aubépine s'enfuit en courant, saute sur une moto et file vers d'autres horizons.

Edward : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Envy : Rien qui te concerne, Fullmétal nabot.

Edward : Quoi ! Comment est-ce que tu m'as appelé, face de palmier ?

Envy : Palmier ! Ca, tu vas me le payer.

Et l'auteuse put observer leur combat depuis son repaire secret, en buvant de l'Ice-Tea servit dans un verre à cognac (le verre à cognac c'est pour le style et l'Ice-Tea c'est parce qu'elle ne peut pas boire d'alcool), avec un chat blanc sur les genoux…Heu ! Non, avec le chat, ça fait un peu trop ! Vas-t-en, minou.


	7. Parmis ses semblables

Chapitre 7 : 

- Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mais tu schlingues un max.

Vandy releva la tête surprise. Cela faisait vingt bonnes minutes qu'ils étaient là, en silence et elle ne s'attendait à ce qu'il s'adresse à elle aussi soudainement et surtout avec une telle familiarité dans la voix. Il s'était approché sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive et la regardait d'un air moqueur, accroupis devant elle. Elle se reprit et se remit debout d'un air ferme, malgré ses jambes encore un peu cotonneuse.

- Ca tombe bien, on est tout près de chez moi. Dit-elle.

- Chez toi ?

- Juste là. Dit-elle désignant le sommet d'un immeuble quelques rues plus loin. Il faut que je me change et que je prenne un bain. Ton nom c'est Envy, c'est ça ?

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Edward me l'a dit…En fait, ils ne m'ont pratiquement rien dit.

- Moins tu en sais mieux c'est pour eux.

- Hum ?

- Tout le monde sait qu'ils haïssent les homonculus, tous autant qu'ils sont. Surtout le colonel Mustang et le Fullmétal alchimiste, ces deux-là nous détruiraient tous sans pitié. Parce que nous sommes la preuve de leurs erreurs et de leurs péchés.

- Mais il y a eu ce massacre.

- Oh, oui ! C'est évident que c'était un coup monté.

- S'ils voulaient m'enfermer, ils n'avaient qu'à le faire dès mon arriver.

- Ce n'est pas si simple. Ensuite, c'était une bonne occasion pour eux de faire disparaître certaines personnes dérangeantes, en te faisant endosser la responsabilité de leurs morts et par la même occasion de convaincre les rares qui se posaient encore des questions à notre sujet. Tu t'es faite manipulée, dès l'instant où tu as posé les pieds dans leur base.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont pris la peine de jouer la comédie de cette façon. Edward est venu me voir et il m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais fait ça. Il avait vraiment l'air d'y croire.

- Comme tu le dis, il jouait la comédie. Ca s'appelle de la torture psychologique. Ils voulaient te faire douter de toi-même, te rendre folle.

- Ils ont faillit réussir.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu es en sécurité, à présent. On ne les laissera plus faire.

- Mais Emma !

- La petite humaine ?

- Oui.

Il prit une moue désolée et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, pour dire qu'il ne savait rien à ce sujet.

- Passons chez toi, puisque tu y tiens. Ensuite, je te présenterais aux autres.

Vandy avait laissée les clefs de chez elle dans son costume et son costume était resté à la base mais elle eut vite fait de crocheter la serrure. C'était un appartement très sobrement décoré, avec un salon/salle à manger/ cuisine, une salle de bain minuscule, des W.C et une chambre unique avec deux lits.

- Ben dis donc, ce n'est pas le grand luxe.

- Inutile de dépenser une fortune en logement, lorsqu'on ne reste jamais que quelques mois au même endroit.

Elle fouilla dans son armoire pour un sortir un des ses costumes de rechange. On lui en avait offert quatre et elle en avait déjà foutu deux en l'air. Il faudrait qu'elle songe à refaire sa garde robe. Elle fit une pause en voyant les affaires d'Emma. Parfois, elle maudissait le fait d'avoir un cœur.

XXX

Le colonel Mustang se tenait au milieu de la cellule, Edward un peu en retrait derrière lui. Cela faisait plus d'une heure et demie qu'Envy s'était enfui en emmenant leur prisonnière. Ils l'avaient tout deux poursuivis et les militaires continuaient à sillonner le périmètre mais il semblait bien que les deux homonculus se soient évanouis dans la nature.

Le Fullmétal alchimiste lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait découvert, la façon dont les gardes avaient été payés pour laisser mourir de faim Vandy, en supposant qu'elle puisse mourir de faim. Il serra les poings de rage. Il s'assurerait personnellement que ces trois abrutis ne travaillent plus pour l'armée et que l'on découvre qui les avait payé. Un haut gradé qu'ils avaient dit ? Quand il pensait à ça, il se disait qu'il était temps que quelqu'un se charge de faire le ménage là haut, quelqu'un d'un peu comme lui peut-être. .

- Edward, qu'est-ce que tu penses au sujet de tout ça ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Tu n'en sais rien ? Honnêtement ?

- Honnêtement, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne nous dit pas tout. Et vous ?

- C'est souvent comme ça dans l'armée.

Edward soupira et laissa son regard dérivé. Il aperçut le bâillon lacéré et ne tarda pas à découvrir le coutelas, dont la lame portait encore des traces de sang et le cercle de transmutation gravé dans le béton.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda-t-il se tournant vers le Flamme alchimiste.

- Je voulais t'en parler. J'ai appris d'Emma que Vandy pouvait pratiquer l'alchimie. Je croyais pourtant que les homonculus en était incapable. Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'avais dis ?

- Hum…Wrath en est lui aussi capable mais uniquement parce qu'il a récupérer le bras et la jambe que j'ai perdu.

- Cela voudrait dire qu'elle aurait elle aussi récupérer quelque chose d'humain, en elle ?

- Je me demande quoi.

- Peut-être la première chose qui s'offrait à elle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

- Rien, rien.

Instant de silence. Alphonse le rejoint

- Croaa !

- Alphonse, si je t'ai dis de ne plus mettre de chat dans ton armure, ce n'est pas pour que tu commences avec les grenouilles.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Emma est ici ? Demanda Mustang.

- Oui. Dit Al en tendant une grenouille de sable. Regardez ça c'est incroyable.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Demanda Ed en s'approchant. C'est quoi pour une espèce de grenouille ?

- Ce n'est pas une vraie grenouille. Expliqua Mustang. C'est une invention du père d'Emma. Vanity a récupéré au moins une partie des ses travaux et a appris certaine chose à la petite.

- Mais comment est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? Dit Ed en prenant entre ses doigts la Croaa, qui arrivée en fin d'autonomie commençait à s'effriter. Ca m'intéresserait de consulter les travaux d'Alexander Franz.

- Eh, bien ! On demandera à Vanity si on la retrouve. Fit Roy d'un ton impatient en sortant de la cellule.

Il se sentait étrangement énervé. Il détestait cette affaire vraiment.

XXX

- Non, mais c'est pas possible ! Ca fait une heure que tu es là-dedans !

Tient le palmier s'énervait lui aussi (Envy : Qui tu traites de palmier ? Aubépine : Désolé, c'était irrésistible. Tout le monde t'appelle comme ça ! Envy : Et si tout le monde se tire une balle dans la tête, tu le fais ? Aubépine : Je rêve où tu viens de dire un truc malin… Bon, cessons de nous égarer et revenons à l'histoire). Vandy ignora les cris de protestation de l'autre côté de la porte, jusqu'à ce que l'autre homonculus ne décide de venir la tirer de son bain manu militari.

- Si tu ne sors pas immédiatement, je crie. Dit-elle avec un petit air sadique, sachant que, dans son cas, cette menace avait une toute autre implication que celle habituelle.

- Tu ne voudrais pas alerter tes voisins. Tenta-t-il.

- C'est un couple de petit vieux. Ils sont sourds comme des pots. Un avion s'écraserait dans la rue, qu'ils ne broncheraient pas.

- Mais on perd du temps. Les autres enfoirés pourraient débarqués.

- A ma connaissance, ils ne savent pas que je vis ici.

- Ne sois pas naïve.

- Bon, d'accord ! Je sors ! Mais dégage de là !

Le pal…Envy sortit et s'appuya dos à la porte. Il faudrait qu'il songe à demander des vacances un de ces jours. Il dût encore patienter un quart d'heure, vingt minutes, avant qu'elle ne sorte de la salle de bain, vêtue comme à l'accoutumée.

- Ouais. Fit-il d'un ton sceptique. On m'avait parlé de ton style vestimentaire mais je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi grave.

- Si je me baladais en minijupe, je ne la ramènerais pas trop, tu vois ?

- Ce n'est pas une minijupe !

- Ca y ressemble pourtant.

Il voulut lui donner un coup de poing mais elle esquiva et lui envoya son pied dans le tibia. Il poussa un cri de rage et une course poursuite s'engagea à travers tout l'appartement. Vandy sentait que toute sa forme lui était revenue. Ca faisait de l'effet ces petites pierres rouges.

- Je pensais qu'on devait partir immédiatement pour rejoindre tes amis. Dit-elle finalement.

- Tu me suis et tu la fermes. Tu comprends ?

- Sir, yes, sir !

Envy soupira à s'en fendre l'âme. Il lui fallait définitivement des vacances. Ils n'étaient qu'à deux petits kilomètres de leur planque. En passant un maximum par les toits et en évitant de se faire trop voir, ça leur prit une demi-heure. Comme promis, Vandy ne dit pas un mot et ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer en lançant à Envy des regards insistants , qui voulait dire « tu vois, je ne parle pas » et qui agaçait l'homonculus mieux que n'importe quel bavardage , ce qui était évidemment le but avoué de Vanity.

Envy entra dans le salon en claquant presque la porte au nez de Vandy qui le suivait de près. La jeune fille laissa courir son regard autour d'elle. De l'extérieur, on n'aurait vraiment pas dit que c'était aussi luxueux. Dante, ayant entendu l'entrée fracassante d'Envy, arriva d'une porte, située au fond et qui donnait sur ses appartements rien qu'à elle et gare à celui qui y met les pieds. Il désigna Vandy.

- La voilà ! Dit-il, avant de monter s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Vandy se retrouva toute seule avec Dante.

- Euh ! Bonjour.

- Bonjour, Vanity. Est-ce que ça va ? J'ai entendu dire que tu étais malade.

- Ca va beaucoup mieux, depuis que je suis sortie de cette cellule, merci.

- C'est bien. Tu as du goût en matière de vêtement.

- Vanité des apparences.

Wrath déboula dans les escaliers et manqua d'emboutir celle qui se trouvait en bas. Il s'écarta de Vanity d'un air méfiant puis compris que malgré son accoutrement c'était l'homonculus qu'Envy devait aller chercher. A propos d'Envy…

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive au jaloux ? Il est d'une humeur épouvantable.

- Désolé, je me suis un peu amusée. Dit Vandy. Faut dire qu'il est facile à mettre en pétard. Je lui ai juste dis que sa tenue…

- T'as frappé le point sensible. Ce qui marche bien aussi c'est de lui parler de sa coiffure ou du Fullmétal nabot.

- Toi aussi, il t'arrive de t'amuser, hein ?

Dante les laissa bavarder sur la meilleure manière de faire perdre la boule à Envy, pendant un moment. Si la vanité pouvait distraire un peu la colère, cela ferait des vacances à Sloth qui commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre, les joies de la maternité depuis longtemps passées.

- Hum ! Désolé d'interrompre votre conversation, dont je suis sûr Envy adorerait être informé mais j'aimerais m'entretenir en particulier avec Vanity.

Vandy suivit bien gentiment Dante, jusqu'à une salle qui ressemblait à une salle d'examen dans un cabinet de médecin. En fait, c'était son labo mais elle l'avait rapidement débarrassé de tous les trucs glauques et potentiellement inquiétants qui l'encombraient habituellement, pour ne pas effaroucher la nouvelle venue, elle n'avait aucune envie de la faire crier.

- Assied-toi là. On va voir ce que tu as.

- Il y a une drôle d'odeur ici.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, je crois que je vais…

Manquait plus qu'elle lui dégueulasse son sol en plus ! Mais Vandy renversa la tête en arrière et souffla plusieurs fois à fond, avant de faire signe que c'était passé. Elle se sentait encore un peu nauséeuse mais ça allait.

- Cela t'arrive souvent d'être malade?

- Bah, non !

Regard de Dante « La vérité, s'il vous plait ».

- Depuis deux mois, ça m'arrive assez régulièrement. Dit Vandy ravalant sa vanité.

Le regard de Dante change. On y perçoit comme un doute.

- Perte d'appétit ?

- Oh, non ! Au contraire !

- Tu manges de tout ?

- Ouaip ! Et même des trucs bizarres.

- Des trucs bizarres ?

- Oui.

Un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres de l'alchimiste multi centenaire. Vandy se demande si c'est censé la rassurer.

- Ce n'est pas trop grave. Dit finalement Dante. Dans quelques temps ce sera passé. En attendant, je t'examinerais régulièrement, si tu veux bien. Pour m'assurer que tout va bien.

- Merci. Euh ! Au sujet d'Emma…

- Emma ?

- C'est une enfant que j'ai recueillie.

- Ah, oui ! J'en ai entendu parler.

- Comment ?

- Nous avons nos espions dans la base. C'est ainsi que nous avons su que tu avais besoin d'être secourue. Tu es très attachée à cette enfant, l'enfant de ton créateur.

- C'est comme une…

- Une fille pour toi ?

- Une petite sœur.

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils lui feront le moindre mal. Ils n'en ont qu'après les homonculus. Ils la considèrent comme une victime dans cette histoire.

- Une victime…

- Nous surveillerons qu'il ne lui arrive rien mais il ne serait pas prudent pour elle de la ramener ici. Mieux vaut la leur laisser pour le moment.

- Sans doute.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me parler de celui qui t'a créée.

- Alexander Franz, le génial, le bon, le vaniteux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu éprouves à son égard ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le temps de le connaître. J'imagine que je dois lui être reconnaissante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aubépine : Et de sept ! Vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils sont trop courts ? J'essayais de faire minimum quatre page sur Word, c'est pas beaucoup et c'est déjà pas facile.

Silence les mouches voles. On entend une comète passée au loin.

Aubépine : Eh ! Oh ! Je suis toute seule ?

Le silence lui répond avec une éloquence stupéfiante.

Aubépine : Où vous êtes tous passé ? Ils ont disparus ? Mais comment je vais faire pour continuer l'histoire, sans personnage. Je pourrais me déguiser et les remplacer, en espérant que les lecteurs n'y verront que du feu, mais il est hors de question que je m'habille comme le palmier.

??? 1 : Qui tu traites de palmier, connasse ?!

Aubépine : Envy ? Tu es caché dans ce coffre ?

??? 2 : Le con, il s'est fais repérer !

??? 3 : Pst ! Pas si fort, Ed.

Aubépine : Ed ? Alphonse ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ce placard ?

Gluttony : Je peux les manger ?

Aubépine « goutte de sueur derrière la tête » : Euh ! Non, désolé. Tu ne saurais pas où sont les autres ?

Après avoir sortit Roy de son faux plafond, Dante du passage secret sous l'escalier et contraint Wrath de défusionné avec les colonnes qui retenait les voûtes du plafond (Ils se réunissent dans le Palais (enchanté, ça va sans dire) de l'auteuse) et ainsi de suite.

Aubépine : Ainsi donc ! Vous tentiez de vous cachez pour échapper au prochain chapitre et me laisser me ridiculiser à essayer d'écrire l'histoire sans vous.

Dante : Moi, je cherchais juste les toilettes et je me suis retrouvé dans ce passage secret.

Aubépine : A l'étage, au fond du couloir à droite ! Quant à vous les gars !

Ed et Alphonse : Quoi ! On n'a plus le droit de chercher un balais dans le placard, de nos jours ?

Envy : Je m'entraînais à jouer au roi de l'évasion.

Aubépine : Pourquoi ais-je l'impression d'être prise pour une poire ? Et toit, Wrath ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans cette colonne ?

Wrath : Je jouais à cache-cache avec Vandy.

Aubépine : Mais c'est vrai ? Où est-ce qu'elle est celle-là ?

Dante « qui revient de toilettes » : Je crois qu'elle est en train de vous faucher compagnie.

Se retourne et voit Vandy en train de charger se bagages et Emma sur la moto, pour s'enfuir.

Bon ! Le prochain chapitre, quand j'aurais rattrapé Vandy et quand les autres personnages seront de meilleures volontés ou que j'aurais trouvé une menace suffisamment terrible pour les contraindre à m'obéir.


	8. L'homme dans la voiture

-Désolé , si ce chapitre a prit plus de temps que les précédent à venir mais mon ordinateur était mort et il a fallu m'en racheter un nouveau.

Chapitre 8 :

Vandy soupira , affalée sur le lit . Wrath lui avait montré la chambre qui serait la sienne le temps de son séjour sur place et elle avait passé une bonne nuit de sommeil. C'était une pièce assez bien isolée et chauffée mais qui sentait le renfermé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Cette femme n'avait pas été très claire , parlant d'indisposition passagère , de chose parfaitement naturelle qui pouvait arrivée.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Elle se redressa sur les coudes et lâcha un vague « entrez ! ». La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une superbe femme , vêtue d'une robe au décolleté suggestif , l'ouroboros entre les deux seins.

- Bonjour ! Fit l'inconnue. C'est donc toi , Vanity.

- Oui et vous ?

- Je suis Lust.

C'est bizarre mais Vandy s'en était comme douter en la voyant.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Je voulais juste faire ta connaissance.

Sans attendre de permission , Lust entra , ferma la porte derrière elle et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil posé dans un coin. Vandy se redressa péniblement et se posa en équilibre sur le bord du lit. Elles s'entreregardèrent pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- Un peu plus de six ans.

- Oh !

- Ouais , je sais ! Je suis un bébé.

Lust laissa échappé un rire.

- Chez les homonculus le nombre des années a souvent bien moins d'importance que chez les humains. D'après ce que j'ai entendu , tu es déjà très mature.

- C'est bizarre , vous semblez tous savoir un certains nombre de chose à mon sujet.

- Je ne vais pas te cacher qu'on s'est un peu renseigner sur toi , avant de te ramener ici. On n'allait pas dévoiler notre refuge à une personne avant d'être sûrs qu'elle ne représente aucun danger pour nous.

- Je vois.

- Il parait que tu t'entends vraiment très bien avec Envy.

- Oh , oui ! On s'adore , tout les deux !

- Tant mieux…Je suis sûre que tu vas te faire une place dans notre petit groupe. Tu es du genre à savoir te faire entendre au besoin..

- Que serait une vanité qui se tairait ? Mais j'espère quand même ne pas devoir en arriver là trop souvent.

Il y eu un court silence que Lust rompit d'un ton anodin.

- D'où est-ce que tu viens ?

- Hum ?

- Où vivait ton créateur ? Moi , c'était à Ishbal.

- Il s'était installé dans un petit village au nord . Ca s'appelait Hagedorn , je crois.

- Donc d'après ce que j'ai compris , il ne voulait ressusciter personne , en te créant.

- Vous avez bien compris.

- Tu m'as l'air très lasse.

- Je suis malade. Et on n'a pas daigné m'informer de ce que j'avais.

- Oui , c'est vrai. Dante sait toujours ce qu'elle fait. Alors comme ça , tu as beaucoup voyagé ?

- Oui , ici et là.

- Tu as dû faire des rencontres très intéressantes.

Au regard de Lust , on devinait aisément à quel genre de rencontre elle pensait et comme ce n'était pas quelque chose dont Vandy avait honte , au contraire….

- Oui , une ou deux. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien , pour rien. Répondit Lust avec un clin d'œil.

Vandy sourit. Elle n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de bavarder avec une femme plus âgée , une autre homonculus de surcroît et elle avait le sentiment que c'était quelque chose qui lui avait peut-être manquer , au fond.

- Au fond , ils sont souvent décevant. A quelques rares exception près. Lâcha Lust , après un long moment de silence

- Hum ?

- Les hommes.

- Oh , j'ai plutôt eu de la chance de ce côté-là.

- Comment était le dernier en date ?

- Différent.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'était pas un type ordinaire. Il était plutôt pas mal.

- Mais tu as tout de même finis par le quitter…A moins que ce soit lui…

- Il était trop possessif.

- Avec une aussi jolie fille , c'est compréhensible.

- Merci mais il ne l'était pas seulement avec moi . Et accessoirement , il n'était peut-être pas très fidèle Pourquoi je dis peut-être , moi ? mais il avait un petit quelque chose !

- Je crois que je vois le genre.

- Bah ! On s'est quitté à l'amiable , peut-être qu'à l'occasion….

- Tu veux un conseil ? Évite les « peut-être qu'à l'occasion » avec les hommes. Ils ont tendance à croire que « éventuellement » veut dire « je t'aimerais toujours ».

- Merci mais je suis capable de me débrouiller.

- Bien sûr. Il paraît que tu as la fibre maternelle , c'est bien.

Il y avait comme un léger malaise , à présent. Il avait quelque chose d'insistant dans le regard de Lust qui mettait Vandy mal à l'aise.

- Hum ?

- La petite…Emma, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Je m'inquiète pour elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Ils sont capables de beaucoup de chose mais je les vois mal faire du mal à une enfant. Sur ce , tu as l'air fatiguée , je vais te laisser te reposer.

Lust sortit , laissant Vandy troublée. Pourquoi avait-elle eu l'impression que l'autre homonculus tentait de lui faire passer un message ?

XXXX

L'après-midi débutait à peine .Emma marchait devant eux. La petite semblait connaître par cœur le chemin qui menait de la base à l'appartement qu'elle occupait avec Vanity , comme si elle l'avait emprunté plusieurs fois , par le passé. Edward finit par s'en étonné et demanda à la fillette si elle était déjà passé par là , avant.

- Avec Vandy , on est venues trois ou quatre fois mais elle ne voulait jamais entré. Elle était trop timide.

- Et finalement , elle a osé venir à notre rencontre.

- Elle n'aurait pas dû.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous lui avez fait du mal ! Et puis , je veux pas d'une nouvelle famille. Je veux être avec Vandy !

- On a compris , c'est bon. Fit Mustang. Mais on doit faire notre travail.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est comme ça , c'est tout.

Ils étaient au pied de l'immeuble. Roy appela le concierge pour qu'il vienne leur ouvrir. Le vieux monsieur obéi immédiatement à la vue de l'uniforme de l'armée mais arrivé à la porte de l'appartement , ils virent que la serrure avait été crochetées. Ils entrèrent à pas de loup , au cas où il y aurait encore quelqu'un à l'intérieur , laissant Emma avec le concierge.

- Bon , nous savons qu'elle est passé ici. Dit Edward en trouvant le pyjama de toile blanche que Vandy avait abandonné sur place.

- Et Envy était encore avec elle. Affirme Al , en le rejoignant.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- D'abord , je vois pas pourquoi il l'aurait largué en route et puis tu en connais beaucoup des gens qui laissent de long cheveux verts sur les canapés.

- T'es pas un peu de mauvaise humeur , toi ? Demanda Ed surpris par le ton de son petit frère.

- Je suis remonté à cause de ce qui arrive à Vandy et à Emma.

- Tu oublies le massacre ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu crois encore que c'est elle qui a fait ça?!

- Excuses-moi mais de s'enfuir avec un psychopathe notaire ça plaide pas exactement en sa faveur.

- Toi-même , tu disais que rien n'était encore sûr.

- On la connais à peine. On ne sait rien d'elle.

- Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer mais j'ai une intuition.

- Je suis d'accord avec Alphonse et ce n'est pas qu'une intuition. Dit le colonel en revenant de la chambre des deux filles.

- Colonel ?

- Je suis persuadée que les services de renseignements du généralissime ont été volontairement induit en erreur.(1)

Flash-back

Roy n'avait aucune preuve formelle mais il avait discuté , le matin même ,avec une charmante employée du service de renseignement , qui lui avait dit qu'elle avait trouvé certains détails curieux dans les rapports qu'on leur avait envoyé concernant les crimes de l'homonculus Vanity mais rien qui ne put être simplement dû à une erreur de la part de l'agent qui les avaient rédigé. Là , quelque chose l'avait tiqué mais il lui avait fallu dix bonnes minutes , passée à écouté la jeune demoiselle lui raconter sa vie , pour mettre le doigts dessus.

Elle avait bien dit « l'agent qui les avaient rédigé ». Un seule agent ? Elle en était sûre? Elle avait répondu , sortant des copie des documents en question , que oui , elle en était sûr ; elle étudiait la graphologie et reconnaissait les styles et les particularité de chacun et que tout ces rapports avaient bien été écrit par la même personne , même si c'était la première fois , depuis un certain temps, qu'elle lisait quelque chose de sa main.

Et là , Roy avait posé la question fatale : Comment se fait-il que des crimes ,ayant été commis dans des lieux très divers et éloignés, aient tous été constaté et enregistré par un seule et même mystérieux agent ? Il avait remercié la jeune fille en lui accordant un rendez-vous , même si elle n'était pas exactement son genre et était allé annoncer au Fullmétal alchimiste qu'il perquisitionnerait le domicile de l'homonculus.

Flash-back end .

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous ne nous avez pas racontez ça , immédiatement ? S'offusqua Ed , dès que Roy eut finit son récit.

- Je voulais voir.

- Voir quoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Ici. Je crois qu'on peut savoir beaucoup de chose sur quelqu'un en regardant le lieux où il a choisit de vivre. Celui qui a écrit ces rapports , l'a fait en comptant qu'ils seraient lu et pris pour argent comptant comme ils auraient normalement dû l'être. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que le service de renseignement renfermait un passionnée de graphologie qui remarquerait quelque chose.

Un léger craquement retentit derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent pour faire face au vieux concierge.

- Monsieur ?

- La petite s'est enfuie.

- Quoi !

- Je l'ai laissé seule une minute , parce qu'elle voulait quelque chose à boire et quand je suis revenu , elle était partie.

- Bon sang ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Il faut la retrouver immédiatement. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose …..

Le concierge arrête Roy en posant sa main sur le bras du jeune homme , au moment où il passait devant lui.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous reprochez à Miss Vandy et elle ne vit ici que depuis deux semaines mais c'est une des ces personnes dont on se fait étonnement vite une opinion , qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise…

- Et?

- Je crois qu'elle n'a pas d'autre tort que de trop choyer sa nièce.

- Sa nièce ?

- Oui , la petite.

- Bien sûr.

Une fois dehors , Ed fit remarquer quelque chose.

- Il a dit qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre tort…Il n'a même pas dit qu'elle était vaniteuse , c'est pourtant quelque chose qui ne passe pas inaperçu. Les gens vaniteux ne cessent de se vanté , j'en ai d'ailleurs un assez bon spécimen en guise de supérieur.

- Je ne sais pas , Edward , je ne sais pas.

XXXX

Emma courait. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais ce serait loin des gens qui voulaient l'empêcher ce retrouver Vandy et donc logiquement , dans son esprit enfantin , plus près de sa protectrice. Elle ne pensait pas que les gens de la base soit méchant , pour elle , ils étaient juste stupide et on lui avait dit que les gens stupide était parfois pire que les gens méchant.

Elle se retourna une seconde et vit le grand garçon en armure qui la cherchait des yeux , au bout de la rue. Comment avait-il sût dans quelle direction elle était partie ? Elle partit se cacher dans une rue perpendiculaire . Elle se remit à courir et traversa plusieurs fois sans prendre garde à la circulation. Il y eu un choc. Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience , une paire de bras fort la soutenait et un regard inquiet était posé sur elle.

- Ca va , petite ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit un homme imposant , penché sur elle et une superbe voiture toute neuve plantée dans un poteau un peu plus loin. Le conducteur avait visiblement braquer de façon assez brutale , en voulant l'éviter. A côté de la voiture , un autre homme paraissait plutôt énervé. Il s'avança vers elle , les mains sur les hanches et se mit la gronder.

- Dis donc ! Tu pourrais pas faire attention ?! Regarde l'état dans lequel est ma voiture , maintenant !

- Je suis désolé , monsieur.

- J'espère que tes parents ont de quoi me rembourser.

- Je n'ai plus de parents. Dit-elle avec un regard triste. Ils sont partit , il y a deux semaines.

Goutte derrière la tête du type. Silence embarrassé. Vandy lui avait conseillé de dire ça , si jamais elle avait des ennuis. Une femme arriva suivit d'un type en bleu de travail , recouvert de cambouis.

- On a de la chance , il y a un garage à deux pas. Ils vont pouvoir nous dépanner immédiatement. Dit-elle au propriétaire de la voiture , avant de voir Emma. Eh! Mais on se connaît ! Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? Et Vandy ?

XXXX

Roy frappa du point contre le mur , faisant sursauté les clients de la buvette où ils s'étaient arrêté pour acheter vite fait un sandwich. La nuit était tombée depuis au moins trois quart d'heure et ils n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé la petite. Certains passant leur avaient dit l'avoir vu passée en courant , comme si elle avait le diable au trousse.

Edward arriva en courant , au moment où le type au comptoir finissait de leur préparer leur sandwich. L'adolescent prit une seconde pour retrouver son souffle.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Une femme qui dit qu'Emma a eu un accrochage avec une voiture juste devant chez elle, sûrement peu de temps après qu'elle nous ait fauché compagnie….

- Quoi ! Où est-elle ? A l'hôpital ?

- Non , elle n'avait rien et apparemment elle connaissait les gens de la voiture , parce qu'elle est partie avec eux , dans le véhicule de dépannage.

- Merde ! Nous sommes vraiment maudits !

- Ouais et j'imagine que ça va pas être drôle , lorsqu'on va devoir annoncer à Hawkeye qu'on a égaré la petite et qu'elle traîne probablement en ville , en compagnie de parfaits inconnu.

Là , le colonel Roy Mustang devint très pâle. Il n'avait pas pensé à Hawkeye. Il envisagea rapidement la possibilité de prendre le premier train pour changer de vie et sauver sa peau , par la même occasion , puis se dit qu'alors il devrait recommencer sa carrière à zéro et se résolut à affronter l'hydre aux deux neuf millimètres.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est qu'en fait le généralissime c'est….Pas d'épée en vue ? Eh , bien! En fait , le généralissime c'est….( portable qui sonne ) Oh ! Vraiment? Bon , je comprends ! Je ne voudrais tout gâcher. Roy : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce tu essayes sans arrêt de me dire au sujet du généralissime ? La bavarde : On vient de me prévenir que si je finissait cette phrase je gâchais toute l'histoire . Au revoir donc. Roy: Eh!

XXXX

Aubépine : Et de huit ! Le premier chapitre écrit sur mon nouvel ordi !

Vanity : Je peux te poser une question ?

Aubépine : Vas-y !

Vanity : C'est qui ce mec qui a embarqué mon Emma!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Roy , Ed et Alphonse : Ouais , nous aussi , on voudrait bien savoir !

Aubépine: Ne vous inquiétez pas , ce n'est pas vraiment un inconnu.

Vanity : C'est sensé me rassurer ? Vu les gens que tu me forces à fréquenter.

Envy « qui se mêle à la conversation l'air de rien »: En plus , elle me colle une nouvelle emmerdeuse sur le dos , comme si j'avais pas déjà assez avec le colérique et la nymphomane !

Vanity : Je rêve ou le palmier m'a traité d'emmerdeuse !

Envy : J'en ai assez de me faire traité de palmier !

Aubépine : Oh ! Toujours à vous plaindre ! Personne pour apprécier mon travail !

Wrath : Moi , j'apprécie ! J'apprécie!

Aubépine : Vraiment ?

Wrath : Ouais , je vais pouvoir en faire baver à Envy. Dans les autres fics , c'est toujours lui qui me martyrise.

Envy « tons super vicieux » : Te réjouis pas trop vite ! Tu ne sais pas encore ce que je te réserve , quand on sera seul tout les deux.

Aubépine et tout les autres : O.o

Wrath : Gloups !

Envy « qui met du temps à comprendre la réaction des autres abrutis » Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regardez comme ça ? « réfléchit et comprend » Bande de pervers ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !


	9. Dante gentille

-1Chapitre 9 :

Ed se faufila dans l'appartement. Il était revenu sans rien dire à personne , parce qu'il voulait trouver les classeur d'Alexander Franz , en espérant que Vanity ne l'es aie pas embarqués avec elle. Cela faisait deux jours que la petite Emma s'était enfuie et ils ne l'avaient toujours pas retrouvée. Ils s'étaient fait passé un savon magistrale par Hawkeye et ne devait qu'à une sprint d'anthologie d'avoir pu éviter toutes les balles.

Il passa plusieurs fois à côté de ce qu'il cherchait tellement c'était posés en évidence , sur l'étagère juste à côté d'un photo représentant une Emma de deux ans à peine qui s'accrochait à la jambe d'une Vandy qui n'avait pas encore découvert les tenues de dandy et portait un T-shirt noir sur un jeans.

Il prit les cinq énormes classeur remplis jusqu'à craqué et s'assit sur le lit qui devait être celui d'Emma pour commencer à les feuilletés. Un simple coup d'œil suffisait à deviner qu'Alexander Franz était un homme très organisés : il avait remis au net pour les conserver l'intégralité de ses calcules , chaque page était numérotée et classée dans un ordre rigoureux. Le cryptage était fort complexe mais Ed avait confiance en ses capacités pour tout décoder.

Curieux , il alla jeter un coup d'œil au dernier classeur et remarqua les dernières pages n'était pas de la même qualité de papier et que l'écriture qui les couvrait était épaisse et maladroite , toute en boucle alors que celle de Franz était fine , régulière et droite. Il crut à d'abord que ces pages était d'Emma mais il comprit vite que celle qui les avait rédigée , en n'omettant pas de faire une multitude de fautes d'orthographe , n'était autre que Vanity.

Au début , ce n'était que quelques mots , des phrases maladroites et souvent bancales qui exprimaient des choses de la vie quotidienne. Il y avait aussi quelque dessins enfantin dont la plupart du temps , il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils étaient sensé représentés. Il appris ainsi qu'elles avaient été recueillies , en tant qu'enfant errantes, dans un village , tout proche de l'endroit où vivait l'alchimiste , et où personne n'avait douté du statut de grande sœur d'Emma de Vanity.

La dame de l'école , comme l'appelait l'homonculus avait entrepris de lui apprendre à lire et à écrire un minimum et l'écriture de Vanity progressait rapidement , ses phrases se faisaient aussi plus construites. Il soupira et rangea les classeurs dans un sac pour les emporter.

Il repassa par l'étroit couloir qui séparait la chambre des autres pièces mais arrivé devant la porte , il entendit un son étrange , comme s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans l'appartement , juste derrière lui , en fait. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ébaucher un geste pour se retourner qu'il se reçut un premier coup sur le crâne , qui le sonna, puis un deuxième beaucoup plus fort et tomba inconscient. A son réveil , le sac contenant les classeurs étaient toujours bien là, contre lui , ainsi qu'une poêle. Il se releva péniblement et entreprit de faire le tour de lieux. Dans la chambre , il vit que l'armoire avait été ouverte et que les affaires de la fillette avait disparut.

XXXX

Elle n'était pas possible cette gosse ! Il avait à peine eu le temps de réagir qu'elle balançait cette poêle à la tête du garçon. Evidemment , ça n'avait pas suffit à l'assommer alors il avait repris lui-même l'ustensile de cuisine pour finir le travail. Ils avaient rapidement pris ce dont , ils avaient besoin avant de repartir. Ils ne tenaient pas tellement à ce que les alchimiste d'état sachent qu'ils étaient à Central. Il espérait sincèrement ne pas avoir cogner trop fort sur le crâne de ce pauvre gamin.

XXXX

«_ Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? »_

C'était la question qui trottait dans la tête de Vanity , tandis qu'elle se préparait son xièmes en cas de la journée, de quoi rendre Gluttony jaloux. Elle avait faim de choses bien précises , de petits oignons aux vinaigres , de chocolat blanc et ce genre de chose. Cette femme , Dante et l'autre , Lust se montraient très rassurante mais elles lui cachaient quelques choses , la raison de tout ceci.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ? »_

La porte claqua derrière elle. Vandy se retourna pour voir un Wrath furieux entrer , les cheveux mouillés.

- Ben , qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'étais en train de prendre une douche , lorsque cet abruti de palmier mutant dégénéré m'a foutu dehors parce qu'il voulait pas attendre que j'aie fini.

Elle soupira. Ils n'arrêtaient donc jamais ces deux là ? Elle abandonna le sandwich ,qu'elle venait de se faire , et qui disparut mystérieusement durant son absence et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la salle de bain. Wrath la suivit d'un air interrogateur.

- Tu vas faire quoi ?

Sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter , elle empoigna la clinche de la porte et l'ouvrit en grand. Envy n'eut pas le temps de cacher quoi que ce soit et la regarda d'un air abasourdi. Elle le regarda de haut en bas , avant de lâcher sur un ton ingénu.

- Alors ce n'est pas proportionnel à la taille ! Celle du Fullmétal est plus….

Dante était bien tranquillement en train de lire un livre ( un du genre que rien que le titre vous fout la chair de poule) , lorsqu'un hurlement de rage sans précédent fit trembler les murs de leur planque. Elle sortit de ses appartements folle furieuse pour voir qui osait faire autant de bruit , pendant qu'elle lisait et trouva Envy , complètement trempé , occupé à étrangler consciencieusement Vanity sous les yeux de Wrath , qui étrangement avait lui aussi les cheveux mouillés. Elle ne chercha même pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

- Envy , tu as intérêt à la lâcher sur le champs !

- Mais elle a dit que….

- Lâche-là immédiatement , sinon tu sais ce qui t'arrivera.

Envy lâcha Vanity comme s'il avait été électrocuté. Celle-ci , qui était sur le point de s'évanouir , fut heureuse de pouvoir reprendre son souffle.

- Elle m'a provoqué , elle a dit que…

- Je m'en fous ! Je te laisse imaginer ce qui se passera , si je te reprend à lever la main sur elle.

Envy la regarda de travers , se demandant ce qui lui prenait. Pourquoi est-ce que tout à coup , elle lui préférait cette gosse dont le pouvoir était aussi nul qu'exaspérant ? Finalement , il se dit qu'il s'en foutait , que Dante était une conne , que les autres homonculus étaient des cons et que les humains ce n'était même pas la peine d'en parler. Il retourna donc s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Dante s'assura que Vandy allait bien et retourna à sa lecture. Wrath qui avait assisté à toute la scène, affichait une expression plutôt perplexe.

- Elle t'a à la bonne , la patronne.

- Ah ?

- Dis comment tu savais ?

- Que quoi ?

- Que celle du Fullmétal nabot…

- Je n'en sais rien mais tu m'avais dis que l'un des meilleurs moyens de faire enrager Envy c'était de lui parler du Fullmétal et comme c'est la jalousie , je me suis dit qu'en prétendant qu'Ed avait quelque chose de mieux que lui.

- Pourquoi tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

- Qui ça ?

- Ed !

- Euh…J'en sais rien. Comment je devrais l'appeler ?

- Le Fullmétal nabot , le minus , le razmote , le nain.

- Il y a un petit problème à ça et c'est que je ne suis pas plus grande que lui…Bon , on peut dire que c'est normal vu que je n'ai que six ans ! Mais je ne crois pas que je grandirais encore beaucoup.

- Je comprends. Tu fais comme tu veux.

- Merci. C'était bien marrant mais moi , j'ai faim.

- Je crois que c'est mal partit. Dit Lust en arrivant. J'ai vu Gluttony entré dans le cuisine.

Ils s'entreregardèrent.

- Envy !!! Va faire des courses !!!!

- Allez vous faire foutre , bandes d'enfoiré des mes deux !!!!

- Ta gueule , espèce de larbin à face de palmier !!!

- Arrêtez de gueuler , j'essaie de lire !!! Et Envy va faire des courses !!!

XXXX

- Donc ma petite Vandy a des ennuis ?

- Oui , les gens de la base ont été méchant avec elle. Ils l'avaient enfermé dans une cellule.

- Mais elle en est sortie ?

- Oui , un autre homonculus est venu la chercher et il l'a emmener mais je sais pas où.

- Je vois ! Eux aussi participent ! Ce ne serait peut-être pas très prudent de ma part d'aller me mêler de tous ça.

- Mais…

- Pourquoi je ferai ça , d'abord ?

- Vandy disait que vous étiez digne de confiance que vous ne laisseriez personne la toucher.

- Ouais , du temps où c'était ma petite amie , parce que personne ne touche à MA petite amie mais elle a , elle-même, dit qu'elle ne voulait plus l'être.

- Justement une occasion d'essayer de la reconquérir. Intervint une femme. Ce n'est pas votre genre de vous laisser plaquer aussi facilement.

- Elle a peut-être changer d'avis. Ajouta Emma.

- Elle t'a dit quelque chose qui allait dans ce sens ?

La gamine hésita.

- Oui !

- Et quoi donc ?

- Eh , ben ! Euh…Elle a dit que vous n'étiez pas mal du tout et qu'elle était…Ben ! Qu'elle était triste d'être partie…

- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas revenue chez moi au lieu d'aller se faire capturer chez les alchimistes ?

- Il fallait qu'elle y aille pour voir un ami de mon père ! Et puis , tu sais , elle veut pas le dire mais elle est timide alors…

- Tu n'essaierais pas de m'entourlouper , pour que je veuille aider ta protectrice, par hasard ?

- Non , monsieur !

- Hum…Je vais envisager la question.

XXXX

- Les recherches de Franz ? Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien te prendre d'aller les chercher ainsi , comme un voleur ?! Tu es inconscient ? Tu ne te rends pas compte du danger ?

- Oh ! Ca va ! J'ai juste un peu mal au crâne !

- Ca m'étonne , je pensais que les abrutis l'avaient très dur.

Ed ne releva pas et le colonel Mustang se calma un peu pour s'intéresser aux cinq classeurs bourré à craqué posé sur son bureau.

- Tu penses pouvoir les décodés ?

- Avec un peu de temps. Vanity a bien dû y parvenir , vu qu'elle a appris certaine chose qui s'y trouvait à Emma.

- Oui mais peut-être que Vandy avait une facilité.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? Vous pensez qu'elle est plus intelligente que moi , c'est ça ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire . Je me disais juste que…Non , rien. Décode ça !

- Dis donc !

Ca c'était la voix d'Hawkeye.

- Vous semblez oublié que la petite est encore en train de errer dans la nature et que Vanity se trouve on ne sait où en compagnie de créature dont vous ne cessez de nous dire combien elles sont redoutables.

- Je pense qu'il pourrait être intéressant de lire les notes de son créateur pour mieux comprendre certaines chose sur Vandy.

- Vous l'appelez Vandy.

- C'est ainsi qu'elle veut être appelée , non ? Rassurez-vous , lieutenant Hawkeye ! Je prend cette affaire très au sérieux. Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Alexander.

- On le sait ce qui lui est arrivé ! Il a voulu jouer avec des choses qui le dépassaient et il s'est retrouver décérébré.

- Je le connaissais bien , je connaissais l'étendue de son talent et s'il m'avait parlé de ses projets à l'époque , j'aurais ,sans hésité ,parier mon existence qu'il réussirait. Je veux savoir où il a put faire une erreur. Fullmétal , décode ça ! Et aies bien conscience que tu vas mettre le nez dans les travaux d'un authentique génie , dont le seul tort était d'être un peu vaniteux.

- Bien , colonel !

Ed partit aussitôt en emportant les classeurs.

- On va faire un tout à la bibliothèque , Al.

Riza resta dans le bureau du colonel , un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Lieutenant ?

- Colonel , vous rendez-vous compte que vous venez de témoigner au Fullmétal alchimiste une confiance extraordinaire ?

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'il tente de s'enfuir avec ces travaux. Vu le poids des classeur et sa petite taille , il n'irait pas bien loin , de toute façon.

- Soyez sérieux ! Vous le croyez capable de trouver les erreurs d'un homme que vous considériez comme un authentique génie , pour reprendre vos mots.

- Hum…On ne sait jamais avec Edward. Vous pensez qu'il a compris la confiance de ma part que sa mission impliquait ?

- J'en suis sûre ! Et c'est pour ça qu'il va donner le meilleur de lui-même.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aubépine : Et de neuf !

Envy : Tu vas dire ça à chaque fois ?

Aubépine : Ouais , pourquoi ?

Envy : Pour rien. Il y a juste une petite chose que j'aimerais éclaircir.

Aubépine : Et laquelle ?

Envy : On était pas sensé être associés tout les deux ? L'histoire était sensée me plaire !

Vanity : Comment ça associé ? Associés pour quoi ?

Aubépine : Pour rien , absolument rien !!

Envy : En fait , elle savait plus comment faire avancer son histoire , après le cinquième chapitre ;alors elle m'a demandé de prendre les choses en main pour que ça bougent un peu mais comme elle voulait pas l'avouer , on a fait semblant qu'elle n'était pas d'accord et que j'étais venu te libérer pour l'emmerdé.

Vanity : Alors , en vérité , tu n'éprouvais même pas de compassion pour moi ?

Envy : Evidemment que non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?

Vanity : T'es un vrai salaud , donc ?

Envy : Content que tu t'en rende compte .

Vanity : Bouhouhou ! Pourquoi vous êtes aussi méchant ?!

Dante : Envy , cesse immédiatement de l'embêter ! Ne pleure pas , Vanity.

Vanity : Merci , vous vous êtes sympa , au moins.

Tout les autres : O.o ! « c'est de Dante qu'elle parle ? »

Dante « petit sourire pas rassurant »: Mais oui , mais oui ! Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Roy à Emma : Dis , tu lances drôlement bien les poêles toi.

Emma : C'est ma spécialité … après les grenouilles , évidemment.

Ed : Et c'est qui les gens avec qui tu es partie ? Pourquoi ils sont resté dehors ?

Emma : Aubépine m'a dit que je devais pas le dire.

Aubépine ; Si quelqu'un a une idée de l'identité de l'ex-petit copain de Vanity qu'il me laisse une rewiew pour me faire part de sa réponse…Allez c'est évident que c'est…Oups ! J'ai faillit le dire , que je suis conne !

Envy : En fait , t'es conne !

Aubépine ; Eh ! Je suis la seule à avoir le droit de m'insulter !


	10. Papa Greed

-1

Si quelqu'un a vu Envy , est-ce qu'il pourrait lui dire de me rendre mon clavier. Il me l'a prit dans l'espoir de m'empêcher d'écrire ce chapitre : j'en ai un de rechange mais quand même….

Envy : Tu peux toujours courir ! Tu ne le retrouveras pas !

Aubépine : Vu comme tu t'étais caché là dernière fois , ça m'étonnerait que tu aie fait mieux ce coup-ci.

Envy : J'ai demandé à Gluttony de le cacher.

Aubépine : T.T !!! Tout les grands auteurs furent persécuté , au moins une fois dans leur vie !

Chapitre 10 :

Vandy se leva , s'extirpant à contrecoeur des draps que son corps avait tiédis. Gya ! Le parquet était froid ! Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle put jusqu'aux toilettes , essayant d'effleurer à peine le sol de ses pieds. Dehors l'aube devait à peine se levée. Elle releva le lunette des W.C pour éviter de la salir et se pencha en avant. La nausée ,qu'elle avait tant bien que mal fait refluée , revint à la charge et son estomac se vida de son contenu.

Elle entendit un renâclement dégoûté , derrière elle et se retourna pour voir Envy; qui la regardait d'un air mi-condescendant mi-écœuré. Elle lui adressa un regard assassin qu'il fit mine de ne pas remarquer.

- Ca ne s'arrange pas à ce que je vois. Dit-il lui tendant une serviette pour qu'elle s'essuie la bouche.

- Dante dit que tout va bien , que ça va passer.

- Ouais , je me demande à quoi elle joue.

- Comment ça ?

- Ca lui ressemble pas d'être au petit soin avec quelqu'un , même s'il est malade , surtout s'il est malade.

- Et où veux-tu en venir ?

- Nulle part ! Je me demande juste ce que tu as de si intéressant.

- Un Q.I au moins deux fois supérieur au tien , déjà.

- Tu es pitoyable ! Tout comme l'abruti décérébré qui t'a créé !

- Je t'interdis !

Elle lui fonça dessus. Il ne s'y attendait pas et ne put que reculer mais il se retrouva adosser à la rambarde des escaliers. Elle le poussa et l'envoya faire connaissance avec le sol , en bas. Une fois sa nuque remise en place , il remonta quatre à quatre et rattrapa Vandy qui retournait dans sa chambre pour la rouer de coup. Elle laissa échapper un cri qui réveilla toute la maisonnée et sûrement une bonne partie de quartier mais Envy ne la lâcha pas pour autant , la frappant au ventre puisqu'il savait que c'était là qu'elle avait mal.

- Envy !!! Cesse ça immédiatement. Cria Lust en arrivant dans une robe de nuit qui aurait fait perdre son pucelage au pape Benoît XVI.

- Ta gueule , la nymphomane. Occupe-toi plutôt de pas traumatisé le gosse. Dit-il en désignant Wrath qui venait d'arriver et qui regardait Lust avec de grand yeux.

Les ongles de Lust s'allongèrent et vinrent se planter dans le poignet d'Envy qui fut bien obligé de lâcher le revers de la chemise de nuit de la vanité. Cette dernière tomba au sol et se recula pour s'asseoir dos appuyé contre le mur , une main sur son ventre.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Dante venait d'arriver en haut des escaliers , toute habillée ce que chacun chercha à s'expliquer. Lust désigna Envy.

- Lorsque je suis arrivée , il la rouait de coup. Dit-elle , puis précisant , comme si ça avait une importance particulière. Il visait surtout le ventre.

Envy déglutit péniblement en sentant le regard de Dante sur lui mais reprit vite un air insolent et agressif.

- Envy ! Suis-moi ! Il faut que nous nous expliquions , tout les deux.

Il ne bougea pas d'un cheveux , le visage défiguré par la colère et le mépris mais les jambes paralysées par la pure terreur. Dante se dirigea vers lui et l'attrapa par le poignet. Le choc le força à bouger. Depuis combien d'année Dante n'avait-elle plus poser la main sur lui ? Il la suivit. En voyant, le regard des autres homonculus , Vandy se prit même à éprouver de la compassion pour le jaloux.

XXXX

Ed se prit la tête entre les mains. Il n'avait pas commencé à décoder le plus petit bout de la première phrase de la première page du premier classeur. Il avait passé en revue tout les systèmes de cryptage qu'il connaissait mais aucune n'avait donné de résultat cohérent. Et en y regardant de plus près , le classement des feuilles dans le classeur ne semblait même plus aussi cohérent et rigoureux qui'il l'avait cru au premier coup d'oeil. Sur chaque feuille , le texte était divisée en cinq paragraphes séparés par des traits impeccables au crayon et chacun de ces paragraphes portait une numéro et une lettre mais il n'avait pas encore compris ce que cela signifiait.

Il avait eu beau lire et relire les notes prise par Vanity. Il n'y avait qu'une seule allusion , un cri de victoire « Ah ! J'ai compris ! Alexander ,espèce de petit malin ! Tu les avais tous mélangés ! ». D'accord , il les avait tous mélangé ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait mélangé ?

Dans un geste de frustration , il rassembla toutes les feuilles , comme s'il allait s'arrêter de travailler alors qu'il savait très bien que , dans dix minutes , il recommencerait. Un quart de feuille s'échappa du paquet. Il le ramassa et vit que dessus il était griffonné , au crayon à papier, des suites de lettres accompagnées de chiffres : A1 , B2 , C3 , D4 , E5 , A2 , B3 , C4 , D5 , E6 , A3 , B4 , C5, D6 , E7 . Ensuite venait les XA , YB , ZC , XB , YC, ZD , XC , YD, ZE.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Est-ce que ça avait seulement un rapport avec les travaux de Franz ? Il ouvrit le premier classeur et n'eut pas à chercher longtemps avant de trouver une page dont l'une des parties était étiquetée A1 mais il n'y avait aucune B2. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Al entra un plateau à la main.

- Ed , je t'ai apporté quelque chose à manger.

- Merci , pose-le là.

- Tu avances?

- Non.

- Tu ferrais bien d'aller dormir.

- Pas tout de suite.

- Je vais t'aider. Dit Al se saisissant du deuxième classeur. Tu as déjà une piste ?

- J'ai trouvé ça ,écrit de la main de Vanity. Une liste de lettre et de chiffres. Les premières A1 sont le numéro de ce morceau de texte mais je n'en trouvé aucun qui soit étiqueté B2.

- B2 ?

- Oui.

- Ici, il y a un.

Al avait ouvert le deuxième classeur devant lui et en sortit une page qu'il tendit à Edward , qui la prit , l'observa et la compara à la première avant de laisser échapper une exclamation.

- Il les a tous mélangé !

- Pardon ?

- C'est Vanity qui a écrit ça dans ses notes . Il a mélangé les morceaux de ses textes ! C'est pour ça que je ne trouvais rien de cohérent. J'ai essayé de décoder ensemble des choses qui n'avaient rien avoir entre elles ! Il faut d'abord les remettre dans l'ordre , avant de décrypté!

Ils se mirent aussitôt au travail . Alexander Franz avait veillé à ne jamais mettre deux morceaux de textes qui se suivent dans le même classeur , pour rendre les choses encore plus difficiles. Au début , ils n'avaient qu'à suivre les indications de Vandy mais elle n'avait pas fini de tout reclassé. Cependant il ne leur fut pas trop dur de déterminer l'ordre des morceaux suivant vu qu'ils formaient une suite logique (1). Le soleil était déjà monté dans le ciel , lorsqu'ils eurent fini de recopier dans l'ordre les vingt première pages de texte.

- Ed , il est neuf heure et demi du matin. Tu n'as pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Va dormir , on commencera à décoder ce qu'on a déjà remis dans l'ordre , lorsque tu seras reposer.

- Tu as raison. Je ne ferais rien de bon dans cet état.

Ed se déshabilla et se mit au lit mais le téléphone sonna alors qu'il commençait juste à s'endormir. Il se releva en râlant.

- Ouais ? Fit-il sur un ton peu amène.

- Alors comment avance ton travail , Fullmétal ?

- Il était sadique votre ami !

- Je vois…Je pense que tu y arriveras.

- Ca ressemblait presque à un compliment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas cherché là ?

XXXX

Deux ou trois plus tôt , vers six heure du matin donc , un promeneur matinal avançait en poussant des jurons diverse et variés et en shootant dans tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Il dégageait une aura du pure énervement tellement perceptible que les rares personne qu'il croisait préféraient quitter le trottoir de l'approcher.

- Saloperie d'emmerdeuse de mes deux ! Pauvre connasse , vanité de merde ! En plus , il y a l'autre salope de Dante qui la materne parce qu'elle est en cloque , dieu sait de quel dégénéré. Et moi , je me retrouve à devoir des courses pour cette bande de….

Bon ! Vous avez compris là , je crois ! Mais ce que ne savait pas notre « cher » Envy ( Envy : Ca veut dire quoi ces guillemets ? ) c'est qu'il n'était pas aussi seul qu'il le pensait , qu'en fait il y avait carrément quelqu'un , perché sur un toit, en train de le suivre et d'écouter tout ce qu'il disait. Cette personne , jugeant qu'elle avait suffisamment risquée sa vie, décida de rentrer chez elle ou plutôt chez son patron. Celui-ci l'attendait installé dans le canapé , un verre à la main.

- Alors , Dolchatte. Des nouvelles intéressantes ?

- J'ai vu l'un de vos semblables dans la rue et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il était furieux. Un drôle de garçon efféminé avec les cheveux vert coiffé comme un palmier.

- Oh ! Ce cher Envy ! J'imagine que tu as veillé à ce qu'il ne te voit pas.

- J'ai jugé ça plus prudent en effet.

- Tu as une idée de ce qu'il avait à être aussi furieux ?

- Il a dit quelque chose au sujet de , je cite , une pauvre connasse de vanité et d'une salope nommée Dante qui maternerait la dite vanité , parce que celle-ci serait en cloque et il a rajouté « dieu sait de quel dégénéré ».

- Je vois…Fit Greed . Euh ! En cloque , ça veut dire quoi ?

- Qu'elle est enceinte.

- Une homonculus enceinte , c'est possible ça ? Demanda Martel qui tenait Emma sur ses genoux.

- J'en sais rien. Fit Greed. Apparemment , oui.

- Depuis deux mois, Vandy est très malade. Elle vomit. Dit la petite humaine qui semblait très à son aise auprès de la femme serpent.

- C'est fréquent dans les premiers mois de grossesse.

Quelque chose tilta dans la tête de Greed. Il se retourna brusquement vers la gamine qui sursauta.

- Tu as dit depuis deux mois ?

- Oui.

- A peu près depuis le moment où elle m'a quitté quoi ?

- Oui , je crois.

- Et elle a fréquenté quelqu'un d'autre depuis ? Je veux dire , elle a eut un autre amoureux ?

- Non , elle voulait pas. Dit la gamine qui se demandait pourquoi le monsieur avait l'air tout ahuri d'un coup.

- Euh ? Monsieur Greed ? S'inquiéta Dolchatte.

Greed se mit à penser à haute voix;

- Elle est enceinte depuis deux mois…Elle m'a quitté il y a un peu moins de deux mois…Elle n'a fréquenté personne d'autre…Ca veut dire que…Je…C'est MON bébé !

- Pauvre gosse. Dit une voix derrière eux.

- Oh ! Kimblee , tu es enfin de retour.

- Ouaip ! Juste à temps , j'ai l'impression.

- Ca règle la question , en tout cas ! Fit l'avidité.

- Euh ! Quelle question ?

- Il est hors de question que je leur laisse MON bébé et Ma fiancée.

- Votre fiancé ?

- Ben , ouais ! Après tout , on va être parent : le petit aura besoin d'un foyer stable !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 A1 , B2 , C3 . J'ai étudié les suites logiques en math et c'est bien la seul matière que je n'aie pas trouvé trop compliquée pour mon esprit cent pour cent littéraire

Aubépine : Et de dix !

Envy : Là , c'en est assez !

Il se jette sur l'auteuse pour la trucider et pas proprement mais au même moment , Greed se précipite vers Aubépine pour la serrer dans ses bras , en répétant sans arrêt « merci , merci , merci » et se prend le coup à sa place mais comme c'est un homonculus , ça lui fait pas mal.

Greed : Interdiction de la toucher ! Elle doit écrire ma paternité ! Oh ! Un joli poupon , une belle maison , une femme , peut-être un chien et tout ça , à moi !!!

Aubépine : Mais bien sûr , tu auras tout ça…protège moi , je t'en prie.

Vandy « qui sait pas encore qu'elle est enceinte » ; Salut , Greed ! Ca faisait un moment !

Greed : Salut , oh femme de ma vie !

Vandy « goutte de sueur derrière la tête » : 'tout bas' Lust avait peut-être raison au sujet des homme…'tout haut' Moi aussi , je suis contente de te revoir.

Aubépine intervient avant que l'avidité ne fasse un gaffe et ne révèle le poteau rose à sa victime…euh!…à son personnage vedette.

Aubépine ; On se sépare les tourtereaux ! Vandy , va te reposer dans ta chambre ! Vous aurez tout le loisir de fêté vos retrouvaille dans la suite de l'histoire.

Vandy s'en va d'un air vaguement méfiant.

Greed ; Dans ce cas , vivement la suite.

Envy : espèce de traître

Greed : Ca , c'est pas nouveau ! C'est même pour ça que vous m'aviez scellé , tu te souviens.

Emma : Je vais avoir un neveu ou une nièce !

Martel ; Pas exactement…

Emma : Ben , si ! Vandy c'est ma grande sœur , donc le bébé ce sera mon neveu ou ma nièce.

Martel : Pris comme ça , je ne vois pas quoi répliquer.


	11. Maman Vanity

Ah ! Des lecteurs !

Gluttony : je peux les manger ?

Non ! Ne vous enfuiez pas ! Vous n'avez pas encore lu mon chapitre !

Chapitre 11 : 

Martel s'effondra sur le canapé. Les chimères avaient dû demander à Kimblee pour qu'il calme Greed qui était en pleine euphorie de futur papa. Il n'avait pas encore récupéré la mère que déjà il faisait des projets pour sa petite famille.

- Pourquoi monsieur Greed est aussi heureux ?

La petite était venu se percher sur ses genoux.

- Parce que Vandy va être maman.

- Mais pourquoi ça le rend aussi heureux ?

- Parce que c'est lui le papa.

- Comment ?

- Comment quoi ?

- Comment il a fait pour être le papa ?

Goutte de sueur derrière la tête de Martel. La femme serpent ne s'était jamais imaginé en train d'expliquer le miracle de la vie à une gamine. Emma l'écouta patiemment lui raconter l'histoire de la petite graine , de l'œuf , des neufs mois dans le ventre de maman , avant de l'interrompre.

- Non mais je sais déjà tout ça !

- Ah , bon ?

- Ce que je veux savoir c'est comment il a fait.

Voyant la lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard de l'adulte , la gamine fit signe que ce n'était pas grave. Vandy était décidément la seule à la comprendre coup sur coup. Elle avait vraiment hâte de la retrouvé et apparemment ces gens semblaient disposé à l'aider à présent. Martel attrapa une brosse et entreprit de s'occuper des cheveux de la fillette.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta mère ?

- Vandy m'a dit que mon père avait écrit qu'elle était partie , juste après que je soit née.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Il était trop vaniteux. Vandy a essayé de la retrouvée mais elle n'a pas réussi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut me laisser à quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi elle ne veut pas me garder ?

- Elle ne veut que ton bien.

- Ben , alors elle devrait vouloir que je reste avec elle.

- Ce n'est pas si simple.

- Pourquoi tout le monde dit toujours ça ?

- Sans doute parce que c'est vrai.

La gamine se débattit contre la brosse qui venait de trouver un nœud particulièrement tenace et s'enfuit dans la pièce voisine, avant que Martel n'ait pût réagir. La serpente soupira. Les autres ne manquaient pas de la charrier. Déjà que du temps où Vandy était occupée avec Greed le soir , c'était elle qui s'occupait de la petite , à présent , elle était officiellement la baby-sitter ou la Tata , comme disait Dolchatte.

Alors qu'elle se levait pour aller voir ce qu'était en train de faire la fillette. Dolchatte entra en tenant dans ses bras la dite fillette , qui affichait une expression pour le moins apeurée. L'imposant Rôa les suivait de près.

- Ben , qu'est-ce qui t'arrive , Emma ? Demanda-t-elle tandis que la petite humaine quittait les bras de l'homme chien pour venir se blottir dans les siens.

- Figure-toi qu'elle s'était mis en tête d'aller bavarder avec Kimblee et de lui demander ce qu'il avait fait pour calmer monsieur Greed. Répondit Dolchatte. Enfin , heureusement , il n'a fait que lui foutre les jetons , parce que Rôa et moi , on est pas arrivé à ce moment là.

- Je vous remercie les gars.

- Merci. Dit la petite.

- Écoute ! Il ne faut pas trop s'approcher de Kimblee.

- Et si c'est lui qui approche , tu fais comme si de rien n'était et tu t'en vas.

- Compris ?

- Oui , j'ai compris.

- Très bien. Tu veux apprendre à jouer à la belote ?

- Dolchatte. Soupira Martel.

- Quoi ?! Fit en riant.

- Tu es tout content parce que tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui ne risque pas te battre à ce jeu, hein ?

- C'est quoi comme jeu la belette ?

- La belote ? C'est géniale , tu vas voir.

XXXX

Enceinte ? Envy le lui avait crié en rentrant , avant que Lust n'ait pu intervenir. Vandy était assise sur son lit , les coudes sur les genoux et le visage enfui dans ses mains. Comment pouvait-elle être enceinte ? Et finalement , pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas l'être ? D'un humain peut-être pas mais si elle se fiait au date , le père n'était pas humain. Si on considère que les homonculus formaient une espèce et que les individus d'une même espèce peuvent généralement se reproduire entre eux , c'était assez logique.

Dante lui avait dit qu'elle ne lui en avait pas parlé pour la ménager , parce qu'elle était déjà suffisamment fatiguée comme ça. Il était pourtant évident que cela lui aurait fait du bien d'au moins savoir pourquoi elle était aussi fatiguée. Un bébé ? Est-ce que cela expliquait qu'elle ait été aussi malade ? Elle avait déjà vu des humaines qui portait leur descendance et elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller aussi mal que ça.

Dante disait qu'elle était la première de son genre à vivre cette expérience. Une pensée morbide la traversa : D'autre avait vécu la même expérience mais n'y avait pas résister ou n'avait pu mener la grossesse à terme. Et la constations qu'elle désirait donner naissance à se petit ou à cette petite . Est-ce qu'elle devait parler du papa à celle qui semblait avoir décidé de suivre la moindre étape de sa grossesse ? Elle hésitait. Sa confiance était mise à mal.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!

Quelqu'un passa en courant devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle commençait à être habitué aux hurlements des autres homonculus ( Et dire que c'était à elle qu'on reprochait d'avoir la voix perçante !) . Celui-là cependant retint son attention, parce que ce n'était pas un hurlement de rage ni même de douleur mais un hurlement de désespoir. La voix d'Envy retentit.

- Et voilà , ça devait finir par arriver ?

Elle sortit dans le couloir et alla s'appuyer à la rampe de l'escalier pour voir ce qui se passait dans le salon. Des bruits retentissaient au bout du couloir, comme si quelqu'un démolissait des meubles. Lust arriva d'une porte située en dessous d'elle et qui donnait sur sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore faire à Wrath ?

- Moi rien et pourtant c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait. C'est Sloth.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Elle a fini par en avoir marre qu'il la colle et qu'il joue les bébés avec elle ! Je la comprend ! Elle lui a dit qu'elle ne serait jamais sa maman . Résultat , il démoli sa chambre.

- Il vaut mieux attendre qu'il se calme un peu.

Vanity hésita. Elle regarda la porte au bout du couloir , celle de la chambre de Wrath et se dirigea prudemment dans cette direction mais à peine l'avait-elle entrebâillé qu'elle dû éviter ce qui ressemblait à un morceau de commode.

- Wrath !

Il ne l'écouta pas et poussa un cri , avant de s'attaquer à son armoire.

- Wrath ! Calme toi !

Aucun résultat !

- Wrath ! Calme toi , sinon je hurle de toute mes forces et puis je te flanque une fessée dont tu garderas un souvenir cuisant ! Cria-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta pour la regarder ,écumant de colère. Elle allait être mère ! Son bébé , lui , aurait une maman , une vrai ! Ce n'était pas juste ! Au fond , il était comme Envy , il était jaloux. Pourquoi n'y aurait-il pas droit lui aussi ? Ce n'était vraiment …

- Ce n'est vraiment pas juste.

Il sursauta. C'était elle qui avait dit ça ? Elle soupira et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle était conne ou quoi ? Elle s'enfermait avec lui. Il n'était pas la colère pour rien .S'il voulait passer sa rage sur elle et sur bébé qui même pas né avait déjà ce a quoi il n'avait pas droit , il le pouvait. Il s'avança d'un air menaçant , s'attendant à ce qu'elle rouvre la porte dont elle tenait toujours la poignée et à ce qu'elle détale. Au lieu de ça , il se reçut sa main dans la figure.

- Bon ! Wrath ! Deux possibilités : on se bat , on se fait très mal et on malmène la petite chose qui a décidé de germée la dedans ou tu te calme et tu viens dans mes bras.

Elle écarta les bras et s'avança. Il resta figé , sans savoir comme réagir et garda les yeux écarquillé un long moment. Elle s'arrêta à un pas de lui , attendant qu'il le franchisse. Finalement , il soupira et regarda autour de lui. Il n'avait jamais foutu un tel boxon , en si peu de temps. Il utilisa l'alchimie , puisque lui pouvait en faire , pour réparer son lit qui avait perdu un pied et s'assit de dessus. Vandy vient s'installer près de lui , sans qu'il l'ait inviter.

- Ca fait mal ?

- Hum ?

Elle posa son index sur son cœur.

- A ton avis ?

- Ca fait mal.

- Comment t'as deviné ?

Elle fit semblant de ne sentir ni son ironie ni son agressivité et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il voulut se débattre mais se laissa finalement faire. Il passa même un bras autour de sa taille et avant qu'il n'ait pût l'empêcher , les larmes l'assaillirent.

- Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit d'avoir ce que je veux !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Une maman !!!

- Je ne sais pas. Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider.

Moment de silence. Il renifle un coup et se blottit plus fort contre elle. Vandy laisse échapper un soupir dont le souffles vient chatouiller l'oreille de Wrath.

- Me souffle pas dans l'oreille , ça fait des frissons.

- Ah ?

Elle pinça les lèvres pour soufflé doucement , très doucement. Il remua un peu mais ne la lâcha pas. Il lui toucha le ventre de l'index.

- Ca te fait pas bizarre de savoir qu'il y a un bébé dans ton ventre ?

- Si vraiment très bizarre.

- Mais tu es contente qu'il soit là ?

- Je crois que oui. Ce n'était pas fait exprès mais maintenant qu'il est là , j'en suis contente.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Lust. Elle les regarda un peu surpris.

- Ca va ?

- Oui , ça va. Fit Wrath lâchant Vandy. Je voudrais bien être seul si possible.

La vanité se leva , le devant de sa tenue trempé des larmes de la colère et se dirigea vers la porte , attrapant par le coude la luxure qui ne bougeait pas , pour la faire sortir elle aussi.

- J'avais raison : tu as la fibre maternelle.

- Pff !

- Fait attention , Wrath est un rejeton exigeant.

- Tu te goure. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être sa mère et même si c'était le cas ,c'est pas dit qu'il voudrait de moi.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- C'est ridicule de parler de ça.

Elles descendirent au salon. Sloth était affalée dans un divan , à regarder la cheminée , comme si de rien n'était. Lust vient lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille et la paresseuse lança à Vandy un regard qui disait clairement « tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'engages ». Vanity n'y prêta pas attention , elle avait faim , ce petit était déjà un goinfre.

_« Vanité + Avidité ? »_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aubépine : Et de onze ! Si quelqu'un à la réponse à la question en fin de chapitre , il peut me le dire dans une rewiew.

Envy : Ca va , tu ne m'a pas trop embêté dans ce chapitre-ci. Tu m'a même donné le rôle de celui qui révèle la vérité à Vanity.

Aubépine: Donc tu peux détacher ce nœud coulant autour de mon cou.

Envy « sadique »: Je sais pas comment faire.

Aubépine : Greed !

Greed : Je cours , je vole « se plante lamentablement » Eh ! Il y a cette colonne qui m'a fait un croche-pied. Bon ! Je recours , je revole !

Greed libère l'auteuse d'un coup de griffe et se place en garde du corps près d'elle. C'est qu'il y tient à son poupon , avec la femme , la maison et le chien…

Kimblee : J'ose pas imaginer ce que ça va donner comme mioche.

Greed : Toi , ta gueule !

Boum !

Greed : Hé , Hé , Hé ! Même pas mal !

Kimblee : Dans ce cas.

Boum !

Wrath « défusionne avec la colonne et se met à brailler »: Pourquoi Sloth , elle m'a abonné ?!!! « se jette dans les bras de Vanity»

Emma : C'est qui lui ?

Vanity « goutte de sueur derrière la tête » Euh ! Ben , en fait…On dirait que notre famille s'agrandit.

Emma « tend la main à Wrath » : Salut ! Moi , je suis la sœur de Vandy !

Wrath : T'es qu'une humaine.

Emma : Ouais mais je sais lancé des briques « en balance une sur la tête de Kimblee , pour prouver ses dires »

Martel : J'y crois pas ! Les gars venez voir ! Emma vient de mettre Kimblee K.O

Wrath : Wouais ! Pas mal ! Tu sais faire pareil avec Envy.

Emma : Non.

Wrath : Ben , pourquoi ?

Emma sort un badge avec marquer « les palmiers sont nos amis » , ce qui produit un effet imparable : Wrath éclate de rire et Envy se lance à leur poursuite.

Aubépine : Ils sont irrécupérable !

Tous : Parle pour toi !


	12. L'être qui était attendu

Attention fan de Roy Mustang ! Nous allons en découvrir d'avantage sur notre cher colonel !

Chapitre 12 :

Edward Elric avait enfin terminé le long et fastidieux travail que constituait le décodage des travaux d'Alexander Franz. Il prit les pages traduites et commença à les parcourir une à une. C'était impressionnant , très impressionnant et ça lui donnait des idées. Peut-être qu'en combinant ses propres recherches avec certains des concepts soulevés par Franz….

- Ce type était incroyable. Il avait vraiment tout compris.

- Si c'était le cas , il aurait réussi son expérience et il aurait mit le monde entier au courant. Fit remarquer Roy Mustang qui était passé voir comment il se débrouillait.

- Je veux dire en théorie . En théorie , il avait tout compris mais j'ai souvent remarqué que la théorie ne suffit pas toujours pour la pratique.

- Ce que tu me dis c'est que tu n'as aucune idée de où il y a pu avoir une problème , c'est ça ?

- Ne vous énervez pas , colonel ! Je viens à peine de le traduire. Laissez-moi le temps de lire comme il faut la partie concernant la création de Vanity !

- Alexander aurait pût avoir le monde entre ses mains. C'était vraiment…

- Un génie.

- Tu veux un aveu ?

- De vous ? Toujours !

- C'est lui qui a mis au point toute ma technique alchimique pour produire des flammes, pour ce qui est de la théorie. Je n'ai fait que la rodé sur le terrain.

- C'est pour ça que vous êtes aussi déterminé à savoir ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- En partie.

Ed fouilla un masse de papier qui se trouvait à côté de lui et en tira une photographie pour la tendre à Roy. On pouvait y voir une jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année , mince mais robuste , les cheveux hésitant entre le blond et le roux , le regard brillant d'intelligence et de passion.

- C'était lui ?

- Oui.

- Eh , ben ! Je parie que c'était un séducteur ! Il vous piquait vos petite copine , comme vous piquez celle de Havoc.

- Oh ! Il piquait aussi les petits copains. Lâcha Roy sans réfléchir.

Le colonel se rendit compte que le Fullmétal alchimiste le dévisageait , les yeux écarquillés.

- Quoi ?

- Ne me dites pas que vous…vous et lui…

- Eh , bien ! En effet mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps.

- Mais et toutes vos petites copines ?

- D'aimer un genre ne force pas à dénigrer l'autre.

- Ah…

- Pourquoi ça te pose un problème ?

- Non ! Pourquoi ça me poserait un problème ?! Chacun vit sa vie !

- Heureux de te l'entendre dire.

- Bon , ben ! Ca ne va pas se lire tout seul !

- Oui ! Tu veux que j'aille te chercher du café ?

- Ce serait pas refus.

Roy se dirigea vers la cuisine , vaguement soulagé sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il fouilla les placards mais dû bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'y avait plus un gramme de café dans cette maison.

- Il n'y a plus de café , je vais faire des coures !

- Ouais , merci !

XXXX

- Ta prochaine mission est de trouver du lait. Tu t'en sent capable ?

- Par là !

Martel suivit la gamine qui courait entre les rayonnages et la rattrapa alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à escalader un présentoir pour attraper les briques de lait qui étaient posées dessus.

- Bravo ! Dit la femme serpent en prenant ce dont elles avaient besoin et le mettant dans son cadis. Et le café , il est où ?

La gamine repartit en courant , disparut à un tournant et poussa un cri pour signaler qu'elle avait trouvé le café.

- Emma ! S'exclama une voix.

Martel accourut et vit ce jeune homme au cheveux noir qui tenait par le poignet la petite qui tentait de se dégager.

- Eh ! Lâchez-la !

Emma profita de la diversion pour échapper à sa poigne et venir se réfugier derrière Martel.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui vouliez à la petite ?

- Je suis le colonel Roy Mustang.

Et merde ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe sur celui-là en particulier ! Elle souleva la petite dans ses bras , au cas où il lui faudrait détaler en quatrième vitesse.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Insista-t-il.

- Je suis…

- C'est Tata Martel. Intervint la fillette.

- Tata ?

- Euh…En fait…

Martel partit en courant. Roy réagit au quart de tour et se lança à sa poursuite. En temps normal , la chimère l'aurait semé en moins de deux mais la petite la ralentissait et une femme avait laissé son cadis dans le chemin , aussi se retrouva-t-elle avec le canon de l'arme du colonel dans le dos.

- Plus un geste ! Fit-il sans se soucier du regard des clients et des employés du magasin. Vous allez m'expliquer tout ça , en détail.

- D'accord mais pas ici.

- Suivez-moi mais d'abord passez-moi la petite.

Martel voulut obéir , pour éviter que quelqu'un ne soit blesser, mais la petite s'agrippait de toutes ses forces.

- Je suis désolée , c'est un vrai bébé koala. Dit-elle à Mustang qui s'impatientait.

- Emma vient avec moi.

- Non !

Mustang soupira.

- Très bien ! Venez !

Il les fit passer devant lui pour les avoir à l'œil. Ed et Al les regardèrent entrer d'un air étonné. Mustang n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Martel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Eh ! Mais c'est Emma.

- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda son supérieur.

- C'est l'une des chimères de Greed !

- Greed ?

- L'homonculus de l'avidité.

Roy dévisagea Martel. Une chimère ? Pourtant elle était plutôt mignonne. Elle sentit son regard et détourna la tête embarrassée. Ed remarqua le manège et soupira.

- Bon ! J'aurais besoin de quelques explications. Comment se fait-il que Emma soit avec toi , Martel ?

- Eh , bien ! On faisait une petite virée en ville , avec Monsieur Greed , lorsqu'elle a brusquement surgis devant la voiture. On a freiné et braqué de justesse et on la à peine percuté. Au début , je ne l'ai pas reconnue….

- Tu veux dire que vous vous étiez déjà rencontré avant .

- Effectivement , il y a un peu plus de deux mois , lorsque Vandy sortait avec Monsieur Greed.

Long silence. Ed remet les éléments qui viennent d'être porté à sa connaissance dans le bon ordre. Vanity était sortie avec Greed , deux mois auparavant , Emma avait trouvé moyen de se jeter justement devant la voiture de l'homonculus qui l'avait embarqué avec lui et le colonel Mustang les retrouvait en allant acheter du café….C'était un peu…Mais bref ! Au moins , Hawkeye ne les truciderait ( peut-être) pas.

- Est-ce que vous avez une idée de où se trouve Vandy ?

- Et de comment elle se porte ? Rajouta Alphonse.

- Elle se trouve chez Dante , avec les autres homonculus. On ignore s'ils la retiennent ou si elle reste de son plein gré. Et pour comment elle se porte…Eh ! Bien !

- Je vais avoir un neveu ou une nièce ! Clama Emma.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ?

- Il semblerait que Vandy soit enceinte…et que Monsieur Greed soit le père.

Un troupeau d'ange passe. Ed se demande si c'est une plaisanterie. Mustang affiche une expression impénétrable et Al…en fait , c'est dur de juger de ses expressions ,avec cette armure. Ce fut finalement ce dernier qui rompit le silence.

- Vanity et Greed vont avoir un bébé.

Al commença à fouiller dans les feuilles de traduction posées devant lui.

- Les homonculus peuvent avoir des enfants ? C'est vrai que finalement , je ne vois rien ne s'y oppose vraiment.

- Quelles sont les intentions de Greed, dans cette affaire ?

- Il veut récupérer sa petite amie et son bébé.

- Logique.

Al trouva le feuille qu'il cherchait et la parcourut rapidement ,avant de s'exclamer.

- Il l'avait prévu !

- Quoi ? Qui avait prévu quoi ?

- Franz…Il l'avait prévu ! Ces unes de ces feuilles de réflexions personnelle où il écrivait ses pensées , en travaillant. Ed n'a pas jugé bon de les traduire mais moi , j'ai voulu y jeter un coup d'œil.

- Tu as eu raison , Al. Fit Mustang. Il ne faut pas négliger ce genre de choses. Compris , Fullmétal ?

- Ouais , ouais ! Bon , ça dit quoi ?

- Les notes dans les marges de ces feuilles me semble de la main de Vandy , ce qui veut sans doute dire qu'elle les avait déjà traduites. Ecoutez ça !

Al commença à lire a haute voix un extrait de ce qu'il avait traduit des pensées d'Alexander Franz.

_« Et car ce que j'entend poser là est un acte en l'honneur de la vie , de la vie qui crée la vie , cet être qui sera bientôt , enfant du cœur de l'homme , pourra à son tour accomplir même œuvre que moi. Je le ferai femme car nul travail ne me parait plus admirable que celui de la femme qui va engendré une nouvelle existence. »_

- Il n'y a qu'un seul petit problème à ça , Al. C'est que Vanity n'est pas l'être que Franz attendait , c'est une homonculus…Les homonculus apparaissent à la place de l'être désiré.

- Mais peut-être que…Je me suis dit qu'il se pouvait…

- Vas-y ! L'encouragea Martel.

- Peut-être que lorsqu'il n'y pas d'être attendu , qu'on ne veut pas ressusciter quelqu'un en particulier , l'homonculus est le résultat espéré. Vandy a lu ça mais qu'elle a peut-être mal compris…Lorsqu'il dit « enfant du cœur de l'homme » , elle a écrit dans la marge qu'il voulait un être humain mais à certains endroit …qu'elle n'a d'ailleurs pas l'air d'avoir traduit.

Al farfouilla à nouveau dans les feuilles.

- Attendez , je cite !

« _Sa différence serait-elle de l'ordre du comparable ou de l'incomparable par rapport au model humain que je ne lui en accorderai pas moins de valeur ». _

Silence ! Chacun évalue ce qu'il vient d'entendre , même Emma. Al se rassied et commence à classer les feuilles. Ce fut la fillette qui rompit le silence d'une voix triste.

- Alors pourquoi mon papa est-il mort ? Vandy m'a toujours dit que c'était parce qu'il avait raté son expérience mais vous dites qu'il a réussi …Alors pourquoi ?

- Il y a dû avoir un problème quelque part. Dit Ed. Je trouverais ce que c'était.

XXX

Dante était surprise que les choses soit aussi calme après que Sloth ait annoncé à Wrath qu'elle n'était pas sa maman mais elle compris vite que le garçon était doté d'un aplomb extraordinaire et qu'il s'était immédiatement rabattu sur une autre figure maternelle. Il fallait admettre qu'en matière de figure maternelle , Vanity se posait un peu là et le pire c'était que ça ne semblait pas la déranger outre mesure.

C'était sans doute une bonne affaire : Wrath avait sa maman et Vandy cesserait peut-être de parler et de réclamer sans arrêt de cette petite humaine , même si Dante se disait qu'il pourrait être intéressant d'adopter la fille de ce génie qu'était Franz , histoire de voir si ce talent était héréditaire. Le seule problème était qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait la petite.

Elle était sensée s'être échappé lors d'une sortie mais Dante , elle soupçonnait le Fullmétal alchimiste et le colonel Mustang de l'avoir cachée quelques part. En effet , les deux alchimistes de l'armée commençaient à remettre beaucoup trop en cause le massacre qu'elle avait soigneusement mis en œuvre , avec l'aide précieuse d'Envy. Sûrement qu'elle aurait dû se douter que le fils d'Hohenheim ne serait pas si facile à duper.

On toqua à la porte

- Entrez !

- Vous m'aviez demander de venir ?

- Oui , Vanity ! Installe-toi que je t'examine.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

- Pourquoi cette question ? Tu sais très bien que c'est pour ta propre sécurité.

- Et si je voulais partir ? Retourner chercher Emma et quitter Amestris ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais faire ça ?

- Et pourquoi répondez-vous à mes questions par d'autres questions ?

- Parce que je me demande pourquoi tu les poses.

- Je veux juste savoir si je suis libre ou prisonnière.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aubépine : Et de douze !

Roy : Hum! Hum !

Aubépine : Ouais ? Euh ! C'est parce que j'ai révélé que toi et Franz….

Roy: Non , ça , ça ne me dérange pas ! C'est juste que tu as écrit « Sûrement qu'elle aurait dû se douter que le fils d'Hohenheim ne serait pas si facile à duper » alors que c'est moi qui ait été le premier à avoir des doutes et à faire des recherches.

Aubépine : Oui mais ça elle ne peut pas le savoir !

Roy « septique »: Ouais ! Ouais !

Aubépine : Je suis obligée de rester logique ! Pour elle , Edward c'est le fils de son grand amour , le fameux Hohenheim le lumineux et en plus , il ressemble comme deux goutte d'eau à son paternel ! Alors toi , t'es qu'un pauvre type qui apparaît de temps en temps pour foutre la merde.

Roy : Sympa , franchement !

Ed : Je ne ressemble certainement pas à ce connard !

Envy : Et il n'y a que sa connerie qui soit fameuse !

Aubépine : Je suis d'accord avec vous ! Mais là , j'expliquais en me plaçant du point de vue de Dante !

Dante : On parle de moi , par ici.

Ed : Dites ! Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous trouvez que je ressemble comme deux goutte d'eau à cet enfoiré de connard de mes deux qui me sert de père.

Dante :Non, pas tellement.

Ed « se tourne vers l'auteuse avec une expression victorieuse » : Ah ! Tu vois ?!

Dante « lueur vorace dans le regard » : Tu es beaucoup plus mignon.

Ed « goutte derrière la tête »: Gloups !

Aubépine : Je crois qu'on va en rester là , pour aujourd'hui , non ? Dante ! Ca ne se fait pas ça !!!


	13. Alliance , premier bisou et révélation

Chapitre 13 :

La réponse était arrivé très rapidement. Retour à la case cellule. Vandy était assis sur le lit. Son regard parcouru à nouveau la pièce où elle se trouvait depuis trois jours. Les lieux étaient insonorisé , ce qui prouvait que Dante avait prévu de l'enfermer au cas où , peut-être bien avant son arrivée dans la maison. Avant de sortir l'homonculus de la jalousie qui avait aidé à la jeter là s'était retourné et lui avait énoncé la définition que l'on pouvait trouvé de son péché dans le dictionnaire :

- Vanité : Caractère de ce qui est vain, de ce dont la réalité ou la valeur est illusoire.

Ce à quoi elle avait répondu par la célèbre exclamation de Monsieur Hugo.

- En vérité! Vanité! Vanité! Tout n'est que vanité!

Tout n'était peut-être que Vanité mais elle se retrouvait tout de même enfermée sans savoir comment elle allait se sortir de là. Par-dessus de la marché , l'inquiétude la reprenait de plus belle. Si l'alchimiste immortelle lui avait mentit depuis le début , qu'est-ce qui lui assurait qu'Emma se trouvait bien en sécurité ? Où étais sa petite sœur ? Petite sœur ? Était-ce le bon terme pour la désigner ?

Elle se coucha sur le dos et ferma les yeux pour laisser les souvenirs et les sentiments remonté en elle , à la recherche du moment où elle avait commencé à aimer cette petite , où elle avait commencé à aimer tout court. Soudain quelque chose effleura sa conscience. Elle se redressa brusquement , la respiration saccadée. Pendant quelques instant , elle se demanda ce qui l'avait mis dans un état pareil. Une bride de souvenir étrange. Son instinct lui disait d'arrêter immédiatement ces recherches mais elle se força à se recoucher et à continuer.

« _L'aube se levait à peine , « elle » avait passé la nuit à travailler. Les feuilles de brouillons recouvrait l'entièreté de son bureau mais « elle » avait enfin trouvé la solution à son problème… »_

Vandy fronça les sourcils , essayant de resituées ces images dans la chronologie de sa vie. Elle devait avoir plus d'un ans ,car ce n'était qu'à cette époque qu'elle avait appris à lire et à écrire, mais moins de deux ans , car ces souvenir avait l'ancienneté floue de ceux de ses deux premières années de vie.

- Ca ne va pas ? Tu es toute pâle.

Elle sursauta et se redressa brusquement en entendant cette voix tout près d'elle. Wrath était assis sur le bord du lit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte et vit qu'elle n'avait pas été ouverte.

- Comment est-ce que tu es entré ?

- J'ai fusionné avec le mur.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- J'avais envie d'être avec toi.

Elle sentit qu'il était peiné par la dureté du ton qu'elle avait employé pour lui parler mais n'avait pas tellement envie de s'en soucier pour l'instant. Cependant , lorsqu'elle vit quelque chose briller au coin de l'œil du garçon , elle soupira et se rassit. Il vit aussitôt se mettre près d'elle et enlaça sa taille pour se serrer contre elle.

- Je suis désolé. Dit-il.

- Tu étais au courant ?

- Je…Tu m'en veux ?

- En effet.

- Moi , je voulais juste que Mam…Sloth soit contente.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont demandé faire exactement ?

- Le soir du massacre , c'est moi qui ait ouvert la porte de ta chambre et qui t'ai poussé dehors, avant de la refermée.

Vandy eut l'air de suffoqué.

- C'était donc vous…et après , vous avez fait semblant de venir me sauver pour faire prisonnière ici…vous…

Elle était en colère. Wrath la lâcha et se recula , avec l'expression d'un enfant qui à peur que sa mère lui foute un claque. Vandy avait effectivement levé la main , sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Vous vous rendez compte que vous avez failli me rendre folle !

- Je…je suis désolé , ma…Tu veux bien que je t'appelle maman ?

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais bien ?!

- C'est pas…ce n'est pas grave … je comprend.

Il avait faillit dire que c'était pas juste , elle le savait. Elle observa son expression. Elle avait parlé aux autre homonculus…enfin , surtout à Lust et elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas les comprendre , parce qu'elle ne remplaçait personne , ou plutôt elle remplaçait quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais existé. Elle n'avait pas à porter le fardeau de l'existence de cette personne , elle n'avait pas de souvenir et de sentiments qui n'était pas les siens…de souvenir…des souvenirs qui n'avait pas la couleur de son esprit. Et la révélation que cette ébauche de souvenir qu'elle avait en vain tenter de dater , avant que Wrath ne l'interrompe ne lui appartenait pas ! Mais alors…comment ?

Wrath vit que , même si elle le regardait toujours , elle ne le voyait plus vraiment. Elle était pâle et affichait une expression tourmentée. Il se dit que c'était de sa faute.

- Je vais te laisser tranquille.

_- _Wrath ?

- Oui ?

- Tu pourrais m'apporter une collation , quelque chose de sucré. Le petit bonhomme qui squatte mon ventre n'apprécie que très moyennement les repas diététique et soigneusement calibrés que me prépare Dante.

- Bien sûr !

XXXX

Edward se tenait debout , droit comme un piquet.

- Assied-toi donc ! Lui fit Greed , désignant un divan ou Martel et Emma était déjà installée.

Il s'assit donc. Il avait hébergé/retenu la chimère chez lui ,pendant trois jours , n'osant pas la confié à l'armée de peur que ceux qui avait comploté contre Vanity ne s'en prenne aussi à elle. La serpente l' avait finalement convaincu d'avoir une petite discussion avec Greed vu que sur ce coup-là , ils voulaient à peu près la même chose. Il n'avait pas prévenu son supérieur , pour n'attirer d'ennuis à personne. Kimblee était partit avant son arrivé , n'ayant pas tellement envie que l'armée sache qu'il traînait dans les environs.

- Écoute , Edward ! Je n'ai rien contre personne. Je veux juste récupéré ma fiancé et mon bébé. Et j'ai cru comprendre que tu voudrais l'aidé toi aussi.

- Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que je peux te faire confiance ?

- Rien , comme rien ne prouve que je puisse avoir confiance en toi. Cependant je suis près à collaborer avec toi , car lorsqu'on veut subtiliser quelque chose à Dante , un alchimiste de ta trempe n'est jamais de trop. C'est à toi de choisir.

- Et comment comptes-tu procédé , au juste ?

- Voici une autre raison pour laquelle un génie de ne serait pas de trop.

- En gros , tu compte que je fasse tout le travail ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Je dis juste que je te laisse le choix de la procédure. Tu devrais être content.

- Ouais…

- Ed , il faut aider Vandy ! Lui rappela Emma. Tu l'as promis.

Edward ne fit par remarquer qu'il avait juste promis de découvrir ce qui était arrivé à Alexander Franz . Greed lui tendait une main pour sceller leur accord et il la serra. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi en faisait-il autant pour cette fille , cette homonculus ? Sans doute à cause d'un curieux mélange de bonté d'âme et de curiosité d'un alchimiste face au travail d'un autre. Emma sourit , elle préférait ça. Greed eut une moue satisfaite , il se sentait plus à l'aise de ne pas affronter Dante tout seul. Les chimères froncèrent les sourcils , elles se demandaient dans quel affaire leur patron les embarquait encore.

- La première chose serait de savoir où se trouve la planque de Dante. Finit par dire Edward.

- J'ai déjà une vague idée de sa localisation. L'idéal serait d'attendre que l'un d'eux sorte à nouveau et de le suivre.

- Et qui s'en chargerait ?

- Dolchatte est un pro de la filature.

L'homme chien soupira qu'il était décidément une victime désigné pour tout les plans foireux de son maître.

- Ca risque de prendre un certains temps avant qu'on aie une occasion. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ? Demanda l'homonculus.

- On se renseigne chacun de notre côté. Plus on en saura avant de passer à l'action mieux se sera. On n'a qu'à jouer chacun de nos relation respective.

- Ca me semble une bonne idée de base !

XXXX

Wrath était allongé de travers sur le lit. Il avait dévalisé les placard de toutes les barres chocolatées et autres friandises, n'échappant que de justesse à Gluttony qui l'avait vu faire. Vanity mangeait avec satisfaction. Elle le regarda un instant puis leva les yeux au ciel et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il sursauta.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- J'en avait assez de te voir faire une tête de trente-six pied de long alors je t'ai donné un bisou , pour que t'arrête.

- Un bisou ?

- C'est quand même pas la première fois qu'on t'en donne un !

Wrath hésita et détourna la tête. Elle comprit et le regarda d'un air attristé.

- Personne ne t'avais jamais donné un simple bisou ?

- Oui.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il se laissa aussitôt allé dans son étreinte et eut droit à un autre baiser , sur la joue. Des bruits se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Il sursauta et s'arracha à contrecoeur à l'étreinte de Vanity. Il repartit de la même façon qu'il était venu , en emportant les emballages de friandise vide. Vandy se chargea de cacher celle qu'elle n'avait pas encore manger sous son oreiller ,avant que Dante n'entre.

- Alors comment est-ce que ça va ?

- A votre avis ? Nettement moins bien depuis que vous êtes là.

- Tu préfères la solitude ? Wrath a l'air de moins bien supporté ton emprisonnement que toi-même. Mais toi , tu ne pense qu'à Emma, n'est-ce pas ? C'est elle et elle seule que tu aimes. Wrath c'était juste pour te distraire

- Je suis tout à fait capable d'aimer trois enfant.

- Trois ? C'est bien , tu sembles déjà attachée à celui qui n'est pas encore là.

- Il est déjà là pour moi. Il en impose même.

- J'aimerais savoir qui est le père. Il pourrait être aussi intéressant de l'examiner.

- Je crois que cela ne regarde que moi.

- Tu as tout intérêt à te montrer coopérative…

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon la petite Emma pourrait faire malencontreusement connaissance avec Gluttony.

- Vous êtes vraiment immonde.

- Tu n'es pas la première à me le dire et sûrement pas la dernière.

- Je veux voir Emma. Rendez la moi et je coopérerais comme vous le voudrez.

- Tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit. Qui est le père ?

- Un autre homonculus. Il s'appelle Greed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aubépine : Et de treize ! Oui , je sais , il est très court mais j'avais prévu de couper sur cette phrase et je pensais que ça ferait plus long.

Vanity : Pourquoi tant de haine !

Wrath : T'inquiète pas , je te protégerais maman.

Greed bouscule Wrath et prend Vanity , qui ne sait pas comment réagir , dans ses bras.

Greed : Ne t'inquiète pas , mon amour. Bientôt , je volerais à ton secours.

Vanity « goutte derrière la tête » : Euh…c'est gentil , Greed.

Ed : Comment t'as pu fricoter avec ce mec ?

Vanity : Par moment , je me pose la même question.

Dante : Moi , je pense qu'en temps que Vanité , tu trouvais ça flatteur d'être l'objet de sa convoitise…en parlant de convoitise « se tourne vers Ed »…

Ed : Al , au secours !

Hohenheim : Voyons , Dante ! Je suis à peine partit depuis quatre cent ans…

Tous : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là , lui !!

Aubépine : Envy , Ed , vous avez mon feu vert !

Ed et Envy : Merci mais de toute façon , on s'en fout que tu sois d'accord ou non.

Aubépine : T.T !

Hohenheim : Les garçons ?

Je vous laisse imaginer la course poursuite. Hohenheim finit par s'échapper en se jetant du haut de la falaise sur laquelle se trouve, comme par hasard , le palais enchanté de l'auteuse.

Ed et Envy : Merde !

Envy : Bon , puisque le vieux s'est sauvé , je vais me défouler sur le nain.

Ed : QUI EST-CE QUE TU TRAITE DE NAIN TELLEMENT PETIT QU'ON NE LE VERRAIT MËME PAS AU MISCROSCOPE S'IL PORTAIT UNE TENUE DE FLAMENCO ?

Envy : Toi.

Ed « cri de guerre»: AAAAAHHHH ! Je vais te tuer !!!

Envy : Non , je ne crois pas. T'as qu'à regarder le dernier épisode de la série. C'est moi qui te tue.

Ed : Oui mais ici , on est dans une fanfic ! C'est l'auteuse qui décide !

Aubépine : Ah , non ! Il est temps que vous appreniez à régler vos petites affaires tout seul , les enfants !

Ed finit par sauter du haut de la falaise pour échapper à Envy. Envy se jeta pour le poursuivre. Wrath poussa Dante. Sloth poussa Wrath . Vanity poussa Sloth et l'auteuse. Vanity sauta pour échapper à Greed qui voulait l'embrasser. Greed qui ne lâchait décidément pas l'affaire , la suivit de près.

Tous « entassé les uns sur les autres n'importe comment»: Mais putain ! C'est quoi cette falaise de merde ! Elle ne fait qu'un mètre cinquante de haut !

Aubépine : On fait avec les moyens qu'on a !

En haut , Gluttony trouvant que ça avait l'air amusant décida de sauter à son tour.

Tous : NONNN !!!!

En haut ne restait que Lust et Al.

Al : On fait quoi ? On va les aider ?

Lust : Hum…Nan !


	14. Une erreur si stupide

-1Chapitre 14 : 

- Greed ?! Cria presque Envy.

- Il semblerait , en effet. Répondit calmement Dante.

Les homonculus étaient rassemblés dans le salon. Dante était assise dans son fauteuil rien qu'à elle et gare à celui qui y pose les fesses , Lust installé jambe , croisées , sur l'accoudoir du divan sur lequel était affalé Sloth.

- Effectivement. Fit Lust. Cela correspond assez bien à la description qu'elle m'avait fait.

- Ah , bon ?

- Un homme pas ordinaire , excessivement possessif et plutôt bien bâtit.

- Ouais mais elle avait oublié de précisé con comme ses pieds , coiffé comme une brosse à chiotte et suprêmement chiant.

- Bah ! Peut-être que la discussion n'était pas leur principale activité à tout les deux.

Envy essaya de ne rien imaginer du tout de ce que pouvait être les activités de la vanité et de l'avidité. Il se demandait vraiment comment elle avait pu fricoter avec ce mec et comment elle pouvait supporter l'idée d'être enceinte de lui. Elle avait pas peur de ce qu'elle allait mettre au monde ?

_Réponse d'Envy : «Vanité + Avidité Certainement rien de bon . Faut s'en débarrasser »_

- Bon , qu'est-ce qu'on en fait alors ?

- Comment ça ? Demanda Dante.

- Il vous intéresse toujours autant ce mioche ?

- Peut-être même plus qu'avant.

_Réponse de Dante : « Vanité + Avidité Un homonculus d'un tout nouveau genre. Potentiellement intéressant. A étudier ! »_

- Ah ?

- C'est le fait que ce soit l'enfant d'un homonculus qu'il m'intéressait et à présent , j'apprend que c'est en fait l'enfant de deux homonculus.

- Ouais mais le père est un…

- La ferme , Envy !

La jalousie ferma aussitôt son clapet. Sa « mère » n'avait pas envie d'argumenter. Il chercha Wrath des yeux , pour passer son énervement sur quelque chose mais ne le trouva pas.

- Ben , il est où Wrath ?

- Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre. Répondit Lust. Il n'apprécie pas qu'on emprisonne sa nouvelle maman.

- Oh ! Tout ça ,c'est ta faute , Sloth ! Qu'est-ce que ça te coûtait de continuer à remplir ce rôle encore un peu ?

La paresse ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

_Réponse de Sloth : « Vanité + Avidité Vous me fatiguez avec vos question stupide » _

- Donc ! Nous somme d'accord que l'identité du père n'affectera en rien notre attitude...

- Moi , je suis pas…

- La ferme , Envy !!!

XXXXX

_Réponse de Ed : « Vanité + Avidité Franz était le plus grand génie de tout les temps ! Et en plus , il était beau comme un…Merde ! Voilà que je tourne comme le colonel » _

Ed était allongé sur son lit , le nez plongé dans les écrits de l'ancien ami de son supérieur. Dehors , le soir était tombé depuis bien longtemps et les yeux du Fullmétal alchimiste commençaient à picoter méchamment.

- Ed , tu devrais dormir.

- Tu as raison , Al.

Il referma le classeur , après avoir mis son signet le posa à côté du lit et éteignit la lumière. Dix minutes passèrent , avant qu'il ne la rallume précipitamment pour se saisir du classeur et le rouvrir à la page où il s'était arrêté.

- Non ! J'y crois pas ! C'est pas possible !

- Ed ?

L'alchimiste d'état avait lâché le classeur et faisait les cent pas dans la chambre.

- C'est pas possible ! C'est…c'est…C'est trop stupide ! J'ai fait cent fois la même erreur !

- Ed ! De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Al , inquiet de voir son frère dans un tel état de nerf.

- De Franz !

- Tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Une virgule ! Juste une virgule !

- Une virgule ?

- C'est sa règle à calculer ! C'est très pratique pour les multiplications compliquées mais ça ne prend pas en compte les virgules , donc on doit se souvenir soi-même de où les placées. Au début , je me suis trompé de dizaine et des dizaines de fois et ça m'obligeait à recommencer des calcules entier mais j'ai pris le truc et je ne me trompe pratiquement plus jamais….

- Et alors ?

- Franz s'est trompé…Il s'est trompé d'une virgule en calculant les ingrédients ! Il n'en a pas mis assez ! Il manquait neuf cent grammes !

- Neuf cent grammes ?

- Al , quel organe du corps humain pèse en moyenne entre neuf cent grammes et un kilos ?

- Le…

- Le cerveau ! Franz est mort pour une histoire de virgule . C'est tellement stupide ! C'était un génie ! Il se peut que grâce à ses travaux , Al…

- Oui ?

- Il se peut que je trouve le moyen de te rendre un corps. Il suffit de corriger les endroits où sa règles à calculer la induit en erreur et….Oh ! Al , c'est tellement stupide !

- Parfois un fétu de paille peut faire s'effondrer un immeuble.

- Je me demande comme va réagir le colonel. C'est Franz qui a mis au point sa technique , avec les flammes , tu le savais ?

- Dis , Ed ? Tu pense vraiment que tu…avec ses travaux , que tu pourrais me…

- C'est possible. En tout cas , je n'en ai jamais été aussi proche.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois dire que c'est merveilleux ou que c'est horrible.

-C'est effrayant de penser que c'est si simple de mourir. Regarde-nous ! Tout les trucs stupides et dangereux qu'on a fait et on n'est pas mort !

- Faut croire qu'on est chanceux.

- Oui , faut croire…Bon ! On téléphone au colonel ou attend demain ?

- Tu as besoin de dormir.

- Demain alors.

XXXXX

_Réponse de Dolchatte : « Vanité + Avidité Ca va encore être pour ma pomme , je vous le parie ! » _

L'homme chien poursuivait sa mission de surveillance. Il devait localiser un homonculus et le suivre , jusqu'à la planque de Dante. Autant se tirer une balle dans la tête , tout de suite. Enfin, avec un peu de chance , il ne croiserait aucun des gugus en question. Pas qu'il n'aime pas Mademoiselle Vanity et qu'il ne veuille pas la sauver mais il tenait à la vie , tout de même.

- Pauvre poufiasse ! Saloperie de connasse de mes deux….

Oh , non ! Cette voix , ces injures prononcé sur un ton furieux. Dolchatte se retourna lentement pour voir arriver l'homonculus de la jalousie , qui marchait en shootant dans tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Il passa devant l'homme chien sans le remarquer. Dolchatte n'avait plus le choix , s'il était fidèle à son maître , il devait suivre l'homonculus et tenter de repérer sa planque , au péril de sa vie. Allez go !

A sa grande surprise , Envy traversa le boulevard pour se diriger vers le vieux quartier. Monsieur Greed s'était donc trompé , en croyant que les autres s'étaient installé du côté des parking souterrain désaffecté. Peut-être que le jaloux ne rentrait pas directement ? Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de le suivre durant toute sa promenade. Il entendait des brides de ce que disait l'homonculus.

- Franchement se faire mettre en cloque par ce…Bip !(il y a des limites à ce que je peux écrire tout de même)….de mes deux !

Oh ! Apparemment , ils étaient au courant que Monsieur Greed était le père du bébé. Ce qui était sûr c'était que s'il s'en sortait vivant , il aurait appris des tas de nouveau mots et de jurons haut en couleur. Le plus vieux des homonculus était intarissable dans ce domaine , même si ça devenait un peu lassant à la longue. Envy se retourna brusquement mais Dolchatte fit merveilleusement semblant d'être un poteau.

_« C'est juré , si je m'en sort , je demande une augmentation….Merde ! Il ne me paie pas ! Bon , s'il commençait par me rembourser le fric qu'il me doit , ce serait bien. » _

XXXXX

_Réponse de Roy : « Vanité + Avidité Si c'est un garçon , je leur demanderais de l'appeler Alexander. » _

Le colonel Mustang était assis , une tasse de café entre les mains. Le premier lieutenant Hawkeye lui trouvait une petit mine.

- Cela ne va pas , colonel ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix inhabituellement douce qui le fit sursauter.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Vous avez l'air pensif.

- En effet , je pensais.

- Comme quoi , tout peut arriver.

Il eut un vague sourire.

- Je me disais qu'on peut vivre sur un champs de mine et mourir en avalant une arête de poisson.

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut toujours faire très attention , en cuisinant. Si ça vous rassure , moi , je ne laisse jamais d'arête.

- On jurerait que vous venez de m'inviter à dîner.

- Vos dossiers ne vont pas se lire tout seuls , colonel.

- Ce serait pourtant bien aimable de leur part.

XXXXX

_Réponse de Wrath : « Vanité + Avidité Ma maman n'est pas obligée d'avoir bon goût en matière d'homme mais je refuse d'appeler ce crétin papa…»_

- Maman…

- Oui , Wrath ?

- Je t'aiderai à t'échapper d'ici.

- Merci , mon grand.

Vanity était allongée sur son lit , somnolente et Wrath s'était blotti contre son flanc. Il avait une main posé sur le ventre de sa maman. D'un côté , il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce bébé était un rival mais d'un autre , il éprouvait un sentiment bizarre…Il avait eu si dur à se trouver une maman qui puisse s'occuper de lui et qui soit tendre…Izumi était gentille mais elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui parce qu'il n'était pas humain…Sloth pouvait s'occuper de lui mais question tendresse…Il ne voulait pas que le bébé ait à souffrir , comme lui. Il lui raconterait sa vie pour qu'il comprenne la chance qu'il aurait d'avoir une vrai maman mais il ne voulait pas qu'on l'en prive.

Au termes de ces pensées , il se sentit pris d'une douce fatigue de l'esprit et serra d'avantage Vandy. Il était tellement bien qu'il n'entendit pas les cliquetis de la serrures et la porte s'ouvrir.

- Wrath !

Il se redressa d'un bond , ainsi que Vanity. Dante regardait la scène d'un air narquois. C'était vraiment pathétique. Vandy la regarda d'un air froid , tandis que l'alchimiste posait son repas sur la table de nuit.

- Wrath , suis-moi !

- Non ! Je veux rester près de ma maman !

- Ce n'est pas ta mère , petit imbécile ! Tu n'as pas de mère !

- Je ne suis pas sa mère mais je suis sa maman. Intervint Vandy.

- Sois gentille , ma petite Vanity , sinon il arrivera malheur à Emma.

- Je vois mal comment vous pourriez lui faire quoi que ce soit alors que vous ne savez même pas où elle est ! Cria Wrath.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle pense que c'est le Fullmétal alchimiste qui l'a caché quelque part mais elle ne sait pas où.

Vandy bénit intérieurement Edward . Dante était furieuse. Elle voulut attraper Wrath par le poignet et le traîner hors de la pièce mais il se débattait comme un fou furieux.

- Je vais crier. Préviens Vandy.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ici ? Demanda Envy en débarquant par la porte restée ouverte. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là , lui ?

Vandy commençait à gonflé ses poumons mais Dante transmuta un bâillon qu'elle jeta à Envy, pour qu'il le lui mette, ce qu'il parvint à faire sans grosse difficulté. Le plus dur fut de maîtriser Wrath mais Envy finit par lui fracasser le crâne contre le mur.

- Écoutes-moi , Vanity ! Je n'ai peut-être pas Emma mais Wrath est à ma merci. Je possède un cercle qui peut faire énormément de mal aux homonculus alors…. Au moindre geste inconsidéré , je n'hésiterai pas. Est-ce qu'on peut te retirer ce bâillon que tu prennes ton repas ? Envy va rester avec toi et il te le remettra après.

Vandy fit oui de la tête , en regardant Wrath que le jaloux tenait toujours étroitement. Dante transmuta des cordes les plus solides possible pour ligoter la colère et l'emmena avec elle. Envy resta et ferma comme il faut la porte. Il prit le plateau repas et défit le bâillon de l'autre homonculus. Elle voulut lui prendre l'assiette des mains.

- Oh , non !

Il prit la fourchette et préleva un peu de la purée de légume.

- Allez , ouvre la bouche , ma petite.

Elle le regarda d'un air furieux et se résigna à le laisser la nourriture comme un bébé. L'humiliation était cuisante , pas tant à cause du geste que parce que c'était une victoire de sa volonté sur la sienne.

- Tu sais , ces jours où tu n'as pas reçu de nourriture , quand tu étais dans ta cellule chez les militaires , c'était notre idée.

Elle lui recracha ce qu'elle avait en bouche à la figure. Il la gifla de toute ses forces , l'assommant sur le coup. Il déposa l'assiette au un quart pleine sur la table de nuit , la remit comme il faut dans le lit et fixa le bâillon.

- Tu veux savoir quoi ? En fait , je suis juste jaloux.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Petite explication sur la mort de Franz :

Pour ceux qui ne serait pas des matheux ( dans mes bras , mes frères !) , une petite explication sur la règle à calculer s'impose peut-être. Il s'agit en fait d'un merveilleux petit instrument , ressemblant oh , surprise ! à une règle et qui était l'un des meilleurs amis des mathématiciens de l'époque d'avant la calculatrice portable. Grâce à cette règles donc , ils pouvaient transformer des multiplications très compliquée à faire de tête , comme 149 x 157 en une addition de logarithme.

149 x 157 logarithme de 149 + logarithme de 157.

La solution de cette addition est un logarithme , qui se trouve être celui du résultat de la multiplication et qu'il suffit de retransforme en nombre normal. Seul petit problème ce charmant petit objet , ne prenait pas en compte les virgules , ainsi pour lui 1,1 x 7 donnait le même résultat que 11 x 7. Donc pour qui ne revérifiait pas suffisamment ses équations, il était facile de se retrouver à calculer qu'il fallait mettre cent gramme au lieu d'un kilo.

XXXXXXXXX

Aubépine : Et de quatorze !

Vanity : Venez me sauver ! Je me suis même prête à accorder une seconde chance à Greed mais venez me sauver !

Aubépine : Tu n'auras peut-être pas besoin d'en arriver là mais bon ! Je ne vais pas faire de spoiler de ma propre histoire !

Wrath : Euh ! Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver , au juste ?

Aubépine : Ben ! Tu te souviens du cercle qui fait cracher toute les pierres rouges ?

Wrath : Maman ! Il y a la dame , elle me faire peur !

Vanity : A moi aussi , mon grand , à moi aussi.

Dante : Personne n'échappe à ma poigne de fer.

Wrath et Vanity : Ca , ça reste à voir !

Ed : Stupide…stupide…stupide…

Aubépine : J'ai l'impression qu'il ne se remet pas d'avoir découvert l'erreur de Franz.

Ed : Mais c'était un génie !

Aubépine : C'était aussi un vaniteux et les vaniteux ont tendance a mourir d'erreur stupide , parce qu'ils se croyaient infaillible.

Wrath : Mais ma maman n'est pas comme ça et pourtant c'est la vanité.

Aubépine : Vous avez regardez le titre de la fanfic ?

Ed : Tiens , c'est vrai que….

Al : Dis , Aubépine ?

Aubépine : Ouais ?

Al : T'as prévu de me le faire retrouver mon corps ?

Aubépine : J'ai déjà dit que je fais pas de spoiler sur ma propre histoire.

Al : Ca veut dire oui ?

Aubépine : Ca veut dire que je veux pas le dire.

Al : Je crains le pire.

Aubépine : Ben , pourquoi ?

Al : Si tu veux pas le dire , c'est que tu me prépare forcément un truc bien vache.

Aubépine : C'est mal me connaître.

Tous : Non , justement ! On te connaît trop bien.


	15. Stratégie

Désolé pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris ma petite explication sur la mort de Franz : il faut dire que moi les logarithme , je suis en plein dedans à l'école , donc c'est tout frais dans ma tête. Je suis pas sûre que dans un an , je comprendrais toujours ce que j'ai écris.

Chapitre 15 : 

- Oh! Tiens-toi tranquille !

Wrath était allongé , ligoté au milieu du cercles dans les appartements de Dante. Lust avait dû l'aidé à l'amener là car il se débattait frénétiquement , malgré ses liens. La luxure avait d'ailleurs semblé légèrement attristée de le voir dans cette situation. En effet , au premier geste malencontreux de la part de Vanity , leur « mère »pouvait activé le cercle d'un simple geste dans la main , grâce à un autre incrusté dans sa bague.

Autant dire que la colère était dans une bien mauvaise posture et cela avait le don de le faire enragé. Il finit par se souvenir qu'il pouvait fusionner avec les cordes pour les défaire mais la voie de l'alchimiste retentit aussitôt.

- Si j'étais toi , je ne ferais pas ça. J'avais bien prévu que tu ferais ça et j'ai modifié ce cercle pour qu'il réagisse à tes pouvoirs.

En effet , il avait à peine commencé à fusionner avec les cordages qu'une nausée insoutenable l'envahissait , le forçant à s'arrêter. Le malaise passa aussitôt mais le laissa momentanément épuisé . Très momentanément , en fait , car dix minutes plus tard , il se débattait à nouveau comme un fou furieux.

- Tu sais , Wrath, je veux bien croire que Vanity soit ta maman.

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Dante continua.

- Et comme tout bon fils , tu ne veux que son bien. Alors réfléchit ! Personne ne sait ce qui va se passer lorsque cet enfant arrivera à termes , comment va se dérouler l'accouchement.

Elle s'arrêta une seconde puis reprit avec une pointe de sadisme.

- Il y a même des mère qui en meurent.

Elle sut que ça faisait son effet.

- Elle ne peut pas mourir , c'est une homonculus !

- Qui sait ? Jusqu'il y a peu , j'aurais ris au nez de celui qui m'aurait dit qu'une homonculus pouvait tombée enceinte. Je ne veux aucun mal à Vanity. Au contraire , j'ai tout intérêt à la garder en vie. Qui connaît mieux les homonculus que moi ? Qui pourrait lui fournir plus rapidement toutes les pierres rouges nécessaire au cas où ?

- Taisez-vous ! Vous racontez n'importe quoi !

Il braqua le regard sur le plafond pour ne plus avoir à la voir. C'était stupide ! Vanity était une homonculus , elle ne pouvait pas mourir aussi facilement . Et même si qu'est qui l'empêcherait de ressusciter ? Il saurait la protéger. Il irait jusqu'à collaborer avec Greed et même avec le Fullmétal qui semblait lui aussi vouloir l'aidée.

- Bon ! Puisque tu le prend comme ça ! S'exclama Dante en s'éloignant.

L'alchimiste alla s'installer dans un fauteuil un peu plus loin , un livre à la main et fit comme s'il n'était pas là. Il avait envie de lui hurler dessus mais finalement , il préféra s'installer dans un mutisme hostile. Sa grand-mère…Non ! Ce n'était pas sa grand-mère , elle l'était du temps où il croyait que Sloth était sa maman mais maintenant , il n'y avait plus aucune filiation entre eux !

XXX

- Monsieur Greed !

- Ah ! Dolchatte ! Quelles nouvelles de ta filature ?

- J'y suis parvenu. Je sais où c'est. Dit l'homme chien s'effondrant dans le divan .

Il était dans un état tellement second , qu'il ne prêta même pas attention au regarde contrarié de Kimblee qui s'apprêtait à s'y asseoir. Greed s'en rendit compte et fit signe à Martel d'apporter des verres et une bouteille de whisky.

- Allez , bois ça et remets-toi un peu. Lequel as-tu suivi ?

- Envy…Ce type me fout les jetons , j'y peux rien !

- Plus que moi ?

Regard vers Kimblee qui s'était accoudé au dossier du divan et qui fixait l'homme chien avec son regard de psychopathe et le petit sourire carnassier en prime. No comment ! Eh ! Dolchatte ne t'évanouis pas !

- Kimblee , laisse tranquille ,tu veux bien ? Dit sèchement Greed.

L'alchimiste lança un regard vexé à l'homonculus et sortit faire un tour. Quelle idée de venir à Centrale ! Il devait faire attention pour ne pas attirer l'attention des militaires sur lui. Il descendit d'un pas rapide les escaliers et croisa en route le Fullmétal alchimiste , qui ne le reconnut pas à cause de sa capuche et le salua , pensant sans doute avoir affaire à une chimère de Greed. Il songea un instant à joindre les mains et à retapisser les murs de la cage d'escalier mais il se dit que l'homonculus lui tomberait encore sur le dos et que les militaires risqueraient de soupçonner quelque choses , si l'un des leur disparaissait comme ça.

C'est donc inconscient d'avoir faillit y rester qu'Edward toqua à la porte de l'appartement de Greed. Martel vint aussitôt lui ouvrir.

- Edward , on s'apprêtait à t'appeler ! On a découvert où se cachait Dante.

- Génial !

- Où est Emma ?

- Le commandant Armstrong l'a emmené à Rizembool , chez de gens de confiance.

- Très bien. Entre !

Une fois que Dolchatte se fut un peu remis de ses émotions , il leur raconta en détail sa filature. Il répéta même certaines des injures d'Envy à l'égard de Greed. Ce dernier serra les poings mais parvint à garder son calme , en se promettant de faire beaucoup souffrir cet enfoiré de palmier , lorsqu'il mettrait la main dessus.

- Dis , Ed ? Tu as trouvé pourquoi il est mort le père d'Emma ?

- Il…Il avait fait une erreur de calcule. Il manquait de la matière et ça a prit ce qui manquait chez lui.

Petite grimace de compassion pour le pauvre alchimiste. Après un instant de silence , ils se mirent au travail pour établir un plan d'action. Greed était plus porté sur la manière forte mais Ed voulait privilégié l'effet de surprise et la tactique ,ce qui causa quelques désaccord.

XXXX

Vandy essayait en vain d'ôter son bâillon mais pour ça il lui aurait fallu la petite clef , qu'Envy avait décidé de porter autour du cou pour la narguer. Le jaloux allait revenir. C'était bientôt l'heure du repas du soir et encore une fois , il la forcerait à se laisser nourrir comme un bébé juste pour savourer son humiliation. Elle se sentait si faible.

Tiens , voilà justement la porte qui s'ouvre mais la silhouette qui apparaît n'est pas celle d'Envy. C'est Wrath ! Il lui fait signe de ne pas faire de bruit et s'approche à pas de loup. Il sort la petite clef.

- Je suis parvenu à la prendre à Envy. Ne t'inquiète pas , je vais te faire sortir d'ici.

Elle le regarde d'un air reconnaissant . Il détache son bâillon et s'éloigne un peu.

- Viens , Vandy !

Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

- Arrête immédiatement ce petit jeu.

Le jeune garçon sourit d'un air moqueur et reprend progressivement l'apparence d'Envy.

- Tu y a cru un moment , hein ?

- Tu es vraiment …

- Un salaud ?

- Un pauvre type.

- Je suis juste jaloux.

- Ca , tu me l'as déjà dit tantôt. Tu pourrais t'expliquer ?

- Expliquer quoi ?

- Mais pourquoi tu es jaloux ? Tu es en position de force !

- Je suis jaloux de l'avenir. Je peux prendre n'importe quelle apparence , être fille ou garçon , enfant ou vieillard mais ça , je ne peux pas ! Dit désignant le ventre de Vanity. Je ne peux rien créer ! Je ne fais que détruire !

Il sortit en claquant la porte , laissant Vanity profondément surprise. Si elle s'attendait à ça ! Il avait même oublié de lui remettre son bâillon mais malheureusement pas de fermée la porte à clef. Elle ramena la couverture sur elle et ferma les yeux. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ? Une voix soucieuse se fit entendre.

- Ca ne va pas ?

Elle sursauta. Lust venait d'entré. La superbe homonculus tenait un plateau repas entre ses mains. Vandy fit mine de ne pas vouloir la regarder en face . La femme déposa le plateau sur la table de nuit et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il y eut un long moment de silence. Lust paraissait un peu mal à l'aise , comme lorsqu'elle avait dû aider Dante à maîtriser Wrath et à l'attacher au milieu du cercles.

- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

- A votre avis ?

Soupire.

- Tu dois te sentir trahie.

- Hum…

Le regard de Vanity disait clairement « t'as deviné ça toute seule ? ».

- Je sais le petit jeu cruel auquel vient de se livrer Envy.

Pas de réponse. Lust poursuit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'il soit dans cet état en sortant ?

- Rien , je n'ai rien fait. Se décide à dire Vandy , puis ne pouvait plus y résister. Comment va Wrath ?

- Bien …du moins pour l'instant. Tu y tiens vraiment ?

- Oui , bien sûr.

- Pour un homonculus , ça n'a rien de si évident. Au moindre geste de ta part , Dante n'hésitera vraiment pas.

- Vous allez me dire de collaborez et que tout ira bien ? Demanda Vanity en attrapant le plateau repas pour commencer à manger toute seule.

- Je ne sais pas comment tout ça va se passer mais on ne sait jamais alors ne désespère pas.

- Vous m'aideriez ?

- Non. Si tu tente de t'enfuir , je t'en empêcherai car tel est mon intérêt mais ça ne m'empêche pas de compatir.

- Et ça vous donne bonne conscience ? Ca vous soulage de venir me dire que vous comprenez mais que vous ne m'aiderez pas , au contraire ?

- Pas du tout ! Je vais devoir te remettre ce bâillon.

- Pourquoi ? La pièce est insonorisée. Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire que je crie quand je suis toute seule ?

- Ce sont les ordres.

- Je vous plains vraiment.

Lust ne répondit pas et attendit qu'elle ait finit de manger pour la bâillonner à nouveau. Vanity la regarda sortir d'un air sombre. Combien de temps encore devrait-elle restée ainsi ? Elle sentait la mélancolie la gagner. Si c'était pour qu'il se retrouve entre les mains de cette femme , elle n'était pas sûr de vouloir mettre son enfant au monde.

XXX

Envy s'apprêtait à sortir pour se calmer les nerfs , lorsqu'il entendit une voix qui lui était très familière retentir dans la ruelles attenante à leur planque.

- Mais bon sang , qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Le Fullmétal nabot ? Il y eu un grand fracas métallique . Il se dirigea vers la source du bruit et vit l'alchimiste de métal inconscient au pied de Greed. L'avide le ramassa en le tenant par le col de son manteau rouge et regarda le nouvel arrivant.

- Tiens , Envy ! Tu tombes bien ! J'ai un cadeau pour toi ! On fait la paix ?

- La paix ? Demanda le jaloux d'un ton où perçait une immense perplexité. Qu'est-ce que tu entend par faire la paix ?

- Bon , écoutes ! J'ai été stupide de vouloir faire bande à part. Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Je fais mon mea culpa. Ca te va ?

- Et qu'est-ce qui nous vaut ce brusque revirement ?

- J'ai réfléchis.

- De ta part , c'est étonnant. Moi , je crois que c'est à cause de la fille.

- Quelle fille ?

Tiens , c'était vrai ça ! Ils ne savaient même pas si Greed était au courant pour Vanity. L'avide le regardait d'un air sincèrement interloqué. Envy désigna Edward qui pendait toujours complètement inanimé au bout du bras de Greed.

- Il est toujours vivant ?

- Ouais , juste un peu assommé. Tu vas pouvoir t'amuser avec. Je sais pas pourquoi mais il s'était mis en tête qu'on était copain tout les deux. Je l'ai trouvé qui essayait de rentré en douce chez vous alors que je venais vous voir pour signifier ma décision de cesser mes bêtises.

Envy s'approcha et tendit un bras vers le Fullmétal alchimiste. Greed le lui lança sans ménagement. L'inconscient laissa juste échappé un grognement étouffé. L'homonculus palmier chargea le « cadeau » de Greed sur son épaule.

- Toi , tu reste ici ! Je vais prévenir Dante. T'as pas intérêt à bouger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aubépine : Et de quinze !

Tous :…..

Aubépine : Vous n'avez vraiment rien d'autre à dire ?

Envy : J'ai le Full nabot ! Youpi , je vais pouvoir lui faire plein de truc pas sympa ! Lui arracher les poils un à un , le brûler , le couper , le… « bip » !

Ed : O.o ! Mais dans quoi est-ce que je me suis embarquer moi ?!

Greed « tout bas » : c'était ton idée.

Envy : Tu vas souffrir !

Hohenheim : Voyons, Envy ! N'embête pas ton petit frère !

Aubépine : Mais arrête de venir squatter mes dialogues ! Je t'ai pas sonner !

Ed : Je suis pas son petit frère !!!

Envy : Banzaiiiiiii !!!!

Roy : Et moi , quand est-ce que j'intervient dans ce plan ?

Aubépine : Toi , tu reste à ta place et tu la ferme !

Roy : T.T !

Al : Dis , ça va bien se passer pour Ed , hein ?

Aubépine : Je fais pas de spoiler !

Envy : Enfoiré d'Hohenheim ! Descend immédiatement de là que je te trucide !

Ed : Eh ! Tu m'en laissera un peu !

Envy : Compte là-dessus , nabot ! Ca fait quatre cent ans que j'attend de lui faire la peau , je compte en profiter et ce tout seul !

Hohenheim : Voyons , les garçons ! Ne vous chamaillez pas !

Aubépine : Ca devient vraiment n'importe quoi ! J'arrête pour aujourd'hui.


	16. Migraines

Chapitre 16 : 

_« Greed enfoiré ! » _

Ce fut sur cette pensée pleine d'amabilité que notre crev…alchimiste préféré se réveilla , avec, il faut le préciser une mal de tête atroce. Bon , d'accord ! Il était convenu que l'homonculus lui cogne un peu dessus , histoire que ce soit convaincant mais il aurait pût le prévenir avant et il n'avait pas besoin de l'assommer pour du vrai. Restait à savoir où il était ! Il était étendu sur quelque chose de moue. Il devina le pied d'un lit et une table , dans la semi pénombre environnante. Une chambre ? Il se serait plutôt attendu à un cachot.

La lumière se fit brusquement , l'éblouissant et ravivant son mal de tête. Il se recoucha en quatrième vitesse et fit semblant d'être toujours inconscient . C'était Dante. Elle déposa quelque chose sur la table. Il se leva le plus silencieusement possible , automail transmuté en lame et s'avança vers la femme qui lui tournait le dos.

- J'espère que le petit-déjeuner te plaira. Dit-elle en se retournant.

Un cercle apparu sous ses pieds , avant qu'il est pût faire le moindre geste dans sa direction. Il sentit sa jambe métallique le chauffer atrocement et tomba genoux. Le cercle disparut.

- Et encore ce n'était rien par rapport aux autres pièges que j'ai disposé un peu partout. Assied-toi donc !

- Comment est-ce que je me suis retrouvé ici ?

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas. C'est Greed qui t'a donné.

- Ouais , ce me reviens maintenant ! Cette abruti veut rejoindre votre bande de tarés en puissance ! Je le croyais plus malin que ça! S'exclama-t-il avec une colère seulement en partie feinte.

- Greed qui me revient enfin et par-dessus le marché , toi à mon entière disposition…J'ai vraiment de la chance ces temps-ci.

- Comment va Vandy ?

- Ah , oui ! Vanity ! Il semblerait que ma petite mise en scène n'ait pas suffit.

- C'était vous cette abomination ! D'un autre côté , je m'en doutais.

- Evidemment , tu es un jeune homme particulièrement brillant. Peut-être même plus que ton père et pourtant quel alchimiste de talent c'était….

- Ne me parlez pas de cet enfoiré !

Elle sourit.

- Je ne suis pas non plus sans lui tenir une certaine rancœur de la façon dont il m'a abandonnée.

- Ouais , bon ! Sur ce coups-là , je le comprend ! Qui aurais envie de rester avec une femme comme vous ?

Dante s'approcha de lui , ne semblant éprouver aucune crainte de la dangereuse lame qui remplaçait toujours son bras. Une vague odeur parvint aux narines d'Edward , une odeur un peu ancienne , très déplaisantes , un léger relent de pourriture.

- Jusqu'à nouvel ordre , je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal , Edward.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Un alchimiste de ta trempe peut s'avérer inestimable. Tu verras qu'il y a de nombreux avantage à être mon disciple…

- Rêvez toujours !

- Tu pourrais même trouver le moyen de rendre son corps à ton frère…en fait , il se peut même que je le connaisse déjà. Je te le dirais peut-être.

- Jamais je ne traiterais avec des gens de votre espèce ! Mon frère préfèrerait encore rester pour toujours dans son armure plutôt que de me voir faire ça.

- Ca , c'est ce qu'il te dit mais que sais-tu de ce qu'il ressent en réalité ?

- Je connais mon frère !

XXXX

Greed était assis dans un fauteuil au salon . Envy le tenait à l'œil. C'était dur de continuer à jouer son rôle de repentit et de pas coller un pain dans le gueule de ce…

- A propose , c'était quoi cette histoire de fille ?

- Hum ?

- Ouais , tantôt t'as fait allusion à une fille…enfin , c'était sûrement encore une de tes conneries.

- Grr ! Figure que nous avons ici une vielle connaissance à toi…Vandy.

- Vandy ? Ca ne me dit rien.

- Une homonculus ! Vanity !

- Ah , oui ! Elle !

- Oui ! Elle ! Abruti ! T'es pas foutu de t'en souvenir quand tu croise une autre homonculus ? Surtout que vos relations ont de toute évidence pas été plus que simplement amicale !

- Oh ! Elle vous a donné des détails ?! Je parie que ça t'as rendu jaloux !

Envy se jeta sur le repentit , décidé à le tuer autant de fois que nécessaire. Ca se massacrait donc joyeusement lorsque Dante entra dans la pièce.

- Je vois que vous ne perdez pas vos bonnes habitudes , tout les deux. Dit-elle.

- Ah ! Tu en as fini avec la crevette ! Je peux aller m'amuser un peu avec , moi aussi.

- Plus tard , si tu es sage…

Silence.

- Greed , j'aimerai te parler de quelque chose , en privé. Envy , laisse-nous.

- Eh ! Attend un peu ! On n'est pas sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance ! Il débarque comme ça , l'air de rien , il fait son mea culpa et on lui pardonne ? C'est trop facile !

- Voyons , Greed n'est pas assez stupide pour entrer chez moi , avec de mauvaise intention. N'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait. Approuva l'intéressé en adressant un peu sourire en coin à Envy.

- Moi , je dis qu'il se fout de notre gueule !

- Si je devais découvrir que c'est le cas , il va sans dire que le châtiment serait particulièrement sévère.

Greed déglutit péniblement , tout en essayant de garder un air décontracté. Fallait-il pas qu'il y tienne à ces histoires de poupons et de maison avec une femme et un chien ! Il suivit docilement Dante. Il eut un instant de crainte en voyant le cercle dessiné sur le sol puis vit que quelqu'un y était déjà allongé. Wrath le regarda entrer d'un air intrigué .

- Cela tombe très bien que tu sois là ,Greed. Je m'occupe en se moment d'une affaire qui te concerne.

- Une affaire qui me concerne ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

- Vanity.

- Ouais , Envy m'a dit qu'elle était ici. Je vois pas en quoi ça me concerne particulièrement.

- Tu as bien eu une aventure avec elle, non ?

- Ouais…gentille , très moyenne au lit mais un joli brin de voix au karaoké qui attirait les clients.

- Rien d'autre ?

- Je la voulais , je l'ai eu. Pas de grande romance , si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, c'est pas mon genre.

- Oui ,je m'en doutais. Dis-moi , Greed , la vie de famille te tente-t-elle ?

- Ca veut dire quoi cette question bizarre ?

- Vanity est enceinte et elle dit que c'est de toi.

- Bordel ! C'est possible ce truc ?!

- Il semblerait.

- Ben , merde alors ! Je croyais être à l'abri de ce genre d'embrouilles.

- J'en conclu que la réponse à ma question est « non , pas vraiment. »

- Eh ! Avoir un mioche à charge ! Tu me connais ?

- Comme si je t'avais fait.

- Ben ! Non , ça ne me tente pas.

La surprise de Wrath s'était muée en consternation. Ainsi même Greed n'était pas de leur côté et il se permettait de mal parler de sa maman . Il ne lui accordait aucune importance , ni à elle ni à son bébé. Il allait donc devoir se débrouiller tout seul. Il surprit un regard en coin de l'avide et lui répondit avec des yeux furieux. Greed le désigna du pouce et demanda d'un ton indifférent :

- Il a fait quoi pour se retrouver dans cette position , celui-là ?

- Il s'est un peu trop attaché à Vanity et elle à lui alors il me sert d'otage pour la convaincre de se tenir bien tranquille.

XXXX

Le couteau , fraîchement transmuté , hésita un instant , avant de retomber sur le matelas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait pensé un instant à provoquer une fausse couche , plutôt que de laisser Dante s'emparer de son bébé mais quelque chose en elle refusait de s'abandonner au désespoir. Elle trouverait le moyen de partir avec son enfant et Wrath. Ensuite , elle retrouverait Edward pour qu'il lui dise où il avait caché Emma.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de voir , à ce moment là. Il allait se rendre compte qu'elle avait pleurer , si elle ne s'essuyait pas rapidement. Trop tard , il l'avait vu. Envy s'approcha , le plateau repas entre les mains et un petit sourire sardonique au lèvres , qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Je t'apporte ton petit-déjeuner au lit.

Il lui ôta son bâillon.

- C'est ça qui te fait sourire ainsi ? Demanda-t-elle préférant aller droit au but.

Il éclata d'un petit rire mauvais et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- On a reçu de la visite ,hier.

- Ah ?

- Oui. Greed a apparemment choisi de revenir parmi nous.

- Greed…

- Te fais pas d'illusion ! Il est pas venu pour toi ! Il ne savait même pas que t'étais là et quand on lui a dit que t'attendais un mioche , il avait l'air de s'en tamponner le coquillard !

Elle baisa la tête une seconde. Il avait réussis à la toucher mais son regard disait que le pire était encore à venir.

- Même qu'en signe de bonne fois , il nous à apporter un cadeau. Tu veux savoir quoi ?

- Tant qu'on y est.

- Le Fullmétal alchimiste.

- Quoi !

- Eh , oui ! Il nous a livré ce cher Edward ! Alors à moins de compter sur ta gamine humaine , je ne vois pas qui pourrait venir te chercher.

Il fit mine de poser une main compatissante sur son épaule mais elle le repoussa brusquement à terre et gonfla à fond ses poumons. Il voulut la faire taire d'un bon directe du droit mais c'était trop tard. Son cri s'échappa par la porte mal fermée et retentit dans toute la maison. Envy se l'étant prise de plein fouet , il resta un moment Ko (avec de petite spirale à la place des yeux).

Vandy en profit a évidemment pour sortir de la chambre et descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse. Le seul problème c'est aussi efficace qu'elle soit son attaque contre Envy avait alerté tout le monde. Lust l'attendait en bas , avec Gluttony. Greed sortit à ce moment là des appartements de Dante , suivi de cette dernière.

- Bon sang ,c'état quoi ce truc….Vanity.

Sa première pensée fut « mince , ça lui va bien d'être enceinte » mais il se força à se confectionner un masque d'indifférence presque de mépris à l'égard de la jeune fille. Elle le regardait d'un air désespérée. Ses jambes tremblaient. Elle se sentait mal. Envy apparut en haut des escaliers en se tenant la tête entre les mains.

- Bordel de merde ! Cette connasse m'a percé les tympans !

Dante s'approcha.

- Voyons , Vanity ce n'est pas raisonnable de t'agiter ainsi dans ton état. Et puis , tu as oublier Wrath .

Vandy pâlit. Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Elle avait agit sur le coup de la colère…La pensée était drôle : elle avait mis Wrath en danger , en agissant sous le coup de la « colère » mais sur le moment , cela ne l'amusa pas du tout.

- Vous…

- Je ne lui ai pas fait de mal , cette fois-ci , mais au prochain incident de ce genre. Et maintenant , tu vas retourner bien gentiment dans ta chambre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vanity : Eh ! Ben ! Voilà encore un chapitre très gai pour moi !

Aubépine : Qui t'as permis de parler avant que j'ai dis ma phrase habituelle ?

Vanity : Ben , dis-là !

Aubépine: Et de…

Wrath : Greed !!! Espèce d'enfoiré !!!

Greed : Attend , je peux tout expliquer !!!

Aubépine : Et de…

Wrath : Je m'en fous de tes explication à la con !!! Je vais te trucider pour avoir mal parler de ma maman.

Aubépine : Et de…

Ed : Mais bordel ! Vous allez arrêtez de gueuler ! J'ai un foutu mal de crâne à cause de cet abruti !

Envy « qui a aussi mal à la tête mais à cause Vanity , lui »: Eh , le nabot ! Je te signale que c'est toi qui gueule , là !

Aubépine : Et de…

Ed : C'EST QUI QUE TU TRAITE DE NABOT PAS PLUS GRAND QU 'UN HARICOT NAIN QUI AURAIT OUBLIE DE PRENDRE SES HORMONES DE CROISSANCE !!!!

Envy : Toi.

Aubépine : Bordel ! J'aimerais parler ! Et de…

Roy : Et moi , j'aimerais savoir quand j'interviens dans ce plan foireux !!!

Ed : Il est pas foireux mon plan !!!

Envy : Si !!! Même si je sais pas ce que c'est !

Aubépine : Et de…

Greed : Arrrrghhhhhh !

Wrath : Bien fait pour toi !

Aubépine : Mais vous allez fermer vos gueule espèce et dede mes deux.

Dante : Envy , tu as une très mauvaise influence sur elle.

Aubépine : Et de seize !…Oh , ils m'ont foutu la migraine ces cons !


	17. Le mur

Chapitre 17 :

Envy attrapa Vanity par les épaules pour la rediriger vers sa chambre. Elle se laissa faire , sans plus accorder un regard à Greed , qui d'ailleurs n'avait d'yeux que pour le décolleté d'une Lust passablement exaspérée. La jalousie la poussa brutalement à l'intérieur et la rebâillonna solidement. Il enrageait : Cet enfoiré de Greed revenait comme si de rien n'était , l'autre conasse l'aurait rendu sourd s'il n'avait pas été un homonculus et l'autre vielle n'avait rien fait à ce sale morveux de Wrath alors que sa « maman » avait tenté de s'enfuir. Et avec ça , Dante voulait même pas qu'il ait s'amuser avec la crevette ! Monde injuste !

- Dis donc , c'est qu'avec tout ça , tu n'as pas touché à ton petit-déjeuner ! Compte pas sur moi pour t'ôter ce truc.

Il sortit donc , la laissant là. Dès qu'il eut refermer la porte. Elle reprit le couteau toujours perdu au milieu de ses couvertures et entreprit de découper son bâillon comme elle l'avait dans sa cellule à la base mais la lame se brisa. Elle la répara mais elle se cassa à nouveau. Décidément , elle ne serait jamais vraiment douée pour l'alchimie. Le pire c'était qu'elle sentait parfaitement que le petit n'appréciait d'être privé de son petit-déjeuner bien qu'il ne soit pas encore assez développé pour se remuer. Elle se demandait quel effet ça lui ferait , lorsqu'elle pourrait le sentir bouger , parce que , là , à part la conviction qu'il était là et son appétit accru , il ne se manifestait pas tellement.

Greed s'en moquait complètement donc. Vandy ne s'était pas attendu à des miracles de sa part mais tout de même ,elle l'aurait cru mieux que ça. Elle dû bien attendre que Lust lui apporte son dîner. La luxure parût furieuse , en voyant que le petit-déjeuner était resté là, intouché.

- Envy exagère vraiment par moment.

- Il est pas le seul.

- Écoute , je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne peux rien faire pour toi , je ne peux pas me le permettre. En fait , je dois être lâche…

- Oh ! Ca va ! Taisez-vous !

Lust baissa la tête et attendit qu'elle ait finit de manger , avant de ressortir , en emportant l'assiette sale et le petit-déjeuner laisser intacte.

- Finalement , je crois que tu avais raison. On s'en fout que tu crie quand tu es toute seule.

- Serait-ce un acte de rébellion ?

- Il en faut bien un de temps en temps.

XXXX

L'air de rien , Edward s'ennuyait un peu , dans ce chambre vide. Il se releva , testant sa jambe. Elle ne lui faisait plus mal et les élancements de sa tête commençaient à s'apaisés. Il fit le tour de la pièce , avant d'apercevoir le livre que Dante avait laissé à son intention , sur la table. Il le prit , histoire de passer le temps. Dix seconde plus tard , il était plongé dans sa lecture.

Un hurlement assourdissant retentit. Oh , non ! Pitié pour sa tête ! Il réfléchit une seconde. Un tel cri , ce devait être Vanity. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de lui faire ? L'endroit d'où venait le cri semblait se trouver pile au dessus de lui mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il lui avait aussi semblé entendre une autre voix moins forte et venant d'une pièce située juste à côté de sa propre cellule , y répondre.

Qui est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Il colla son oreille au mur. Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui braillait de toute ses forces, de l'autre côté. Il tenta de transmuter une porte mais comme il s'y attendait un peu , Dante avait placé un piège et il se retrouva projeté à quelques mètres. Il commença à étudier le cercle qui avait fait son apparition , pour essayer d'y trouver une faille.

Au bout de vingt , trente minute , il repéra une toute petite zone non protégée. C'était trop petit pour y faire passer quoi que ce soit par l'ouverture qu'il allait pratiquer mais peut-être assez pour voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. Il appliqua ses mains à l'endroit voulu , en serrant les dents au cas où il y aurait eu un autre système de sécurité. Rien. Il soupira de soulagement.

Le trou n'était pas plus grand que celui d'une serrure et il devait s'allonger sur son lit , le visage collé au matelas pour y regarder. Bon question d'y voir quelque chose ? Il faisait relativement sombre de l'autre côté. Il devinait un fauteuil rouge et un bureau au fond. Une raie de lumière , qui devait provenir d'une lucarne placé en hauteur , éclairait un pan de sol et un morceau des contours d'un cercle de transmutation.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Pas de réponse. Il prit sa lampe de chevet et en utilisa le métal pour fabriquer une sorte d'entonnoir. Il en introduit une extrémité dans le trou et souffla de dedans.

- Ouhouhouh ! Fit-il . Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuh !

Il colla son oreille à l'entonnoir et entendit une voix dire.

- C'est quoi ce bruit ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Je te préviens Envy , si c'est toi…T'es franchement con à jouer les fantômes.

Ce n'était pas la voix de Dante au moins. Une voix de garçon…hum!

- T'es qui toi ?

- Je te retourne la question . Et où t'es d'abord ?

- Dans la pièce à côté. C'est toi qui braillait comme un cochon qu'on égorge , tout à l'heure ? - T'es aussi prisonnier ?

- Ben , un peu quand même.

- Mais attend…Cette voix…T'es le Fullmétal nabot !

- Wrath !!!

- Tu t'es fait chopé par Dante ?

- Et toi , pourquoi t'es prisonnier ? T'es pas sensé être chez toi ici ?

Silence. Une porte vint de s'ouvrir de l'autre côté. Ed retire vite son entonnoir et met un oreiller devant le trou pour éviter que la lumière plus forte de son côté ne trahisse l'ouverture qu'il avait pratiqué.

- Tu parlais avec quelqu'un , Wrath ?

- Je vois mal avec qui je pourrais parler !

Dante ne fit pas plus attention à lui et alla s'asseoir à son bureau , pour écrire pendant quelques heures.

XXXX

Ed jetait des coups d'œil régulier mais à chaque fois , il apercevait Dante qui lui tournait le dos, assise à son bureau. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien écrire comme ça ? Il finit par reprendre sa lecture là où il l'avait abandonnée. Si on s'en était tenu à son plan , il aurait déjà pût lancé la seconde étape , les autres devaient s'impatienter mais il avait fallu que ce crétin de Greed l'assomme pour de vrai. Il plaignait le gosse qui aurait cet abruti pour père…Remarque qu'il pourrait difficilement être pire que le sien.

Il reposa son livre et jeta un coup d'œil. Apparemment , elle était sortie faire un tour. Il se risqua à souffler un bon coup dans son entonnoir , avant d'y coller son oreille.

- Ca va . Elle partie.

- Bon , je repose ma question. Pourquoi t'es prisonnier ? T'es pas sensé être chez toi ici ?

- Ils m'utilisent pour faire chanter Vandy , pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se soucierait à ce point de toi ?

- Parce que c'est ma maman !

« _No comment ! Ce n' est jamais que sa troisième maman. »_

- Elle m'aime et moi , je ferais tout pour l'aider !

_« N'empêche que là ça a l'air sérieux. » _

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils fassent du mal à son bébé. Ce sera mon petit frère. Au début , j'étais en colère contre lui parce qu'il avait ce que je n'ai pas mais plus maintenant. Je lui expliquerais à quel point il a de la chance d'avoir une maman vraiment à lui.

_« Effectivement , c'est sérieux… Il a de la chance. »_

- Si tu acceptes de collaborer avec moi , on la libérera , Wrath.

- Je t'ai dit que je ferais tout pour l'aider…même arrêtez de te faire remarquer que tu es un nabot.

Edward serra les dents pour ne pas répliquer. Il entendit un bruit de serrure et cacha rapidement son entonnoir , avant de mettre son oreille pour dissimuler le trou. Dante entra , un plateau repas entre les mains. Elle eut un sourire en voyant le cercle sur le mur , signe qu'il avait tenté d'utiliser l'alchimie.

- Alors , as-tu réfléchis à ma proposition ?

- Je veux aider mon frère , même s'il risque vraiment de ne pas apprécier.

- Très bien ! Cependant , je ne pense pas qu'il serait prudent que tu sortes tout de suite d'ici…pour moi et pour toi …Envy a déjà du mal à digérer le ralliement de Greed alors…

- Ouais…Pff ! Je risque de m'ennuyer. Il est bien ce livre mais je l'avais déjà lu.

- Dis-moi , ton voisin ne te dérange pas trop.

Un instant , Edward se demanda si elle savait pour le trou dans le mur mais il décida de faire comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. Elle se contenta de sourire et ressortit pour revenir presque immédiatement avec de nouveaux livres.

- Ceux-là , je crois que tu ne les auras pas déjà lus.

Il mangea rapidement. Bon ! Elle avait eu le temps de s'éloigner ou de retourner dans ses appartement. Il jeta un coup d'œil et souffla dans son entonnoir.

- Ouuuuuh ! Ouuuuh !

- Arrête un peu de faire ça.

- C'était pour être sûr qu'elle n'était pas là.

- Et si elle avait été là ?

- C'était tout de même mieux que si elle m'avait entendu parler. Ca pouvait encore passer pour le vent.

- Tu imites très mal le vent.

- Tu pourrais pas bouger un peu que je te voie ?

- Je peux pas , je suis attaché.

- T'as pas pensé à fusionner avec tes liens , à tout hasard ?

- Tu prends pour un idiot ou quoi ?! Je suis au milieu d'un cercle qui s'active si j'essaye d'utiliser mes pouvoirs !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ce cercle ?

- Il ôte leur forces aux homonculus.

- Oh ! J'aimerais bien le voir.

- Eh , ben ! Moi ,j'aimerais bien ne plus le voir.

- Ce qu'il faudrait c'est abîmé le cercle. Avec quoi est-il dessiné ?

- De la craie mais je pense pas qu'il suffira de frotter un peu.

- A quel distance est-tu du bureau où Dante était assise?

- Un ou deux mètre à gauches.

Juste en dehors du champs de vision d'Edward donc. L'alchimiste fit rapidement quelques estimations , avant de se souvenirs de poser une question capitale.

- Dis , dans la canalisation qui passe près du bureau et qui continue au dessus de la porte , c'est de l'eau ou du gaz.

- J'en sais rien.

- Ca ne fait rien. Si celle que j'aperçois s'avère contenir du gaz. , ça fera une explosion qui endommagera sans doute le cercle . Moi , je serais protéger par le mur…en tout cas , j'espère.

En fait , il serait préférable que ce soit du gaz. Avec de l'eau , il n'était pas sûr qu'elle atteigne et encore moins qu'elle abîme le cercle . Une bonne petite explosion avait déjà plus de chance d'y arriver.

- Et moi ?

- Toi , tu es un homonculus. Tu t'en moques d'être un peu brûlé.

- Ouais , c'est vrai. Comment tu comptes faire ?

Edward ne répondit pas et se leva. Il ramassa tout ce qui pourrait servir à fabriquer une arme à feu dans la pièce. Pour le métal , le plateau sur lequel Dante avait apporté le repas , l'entonnoir ex-lampe de chevet et deux ou trois autre trucs fournir de justesse le nécessaire.

Ce qui s'avéra vraiment problématique fut de réunir les composants pour transmuter de la poudre à canon en quantité suffisante . Il finit par opter pour une arme un peu atypique à piston : La poudre confiné dans un compartiment clos , explose et met en mouvement un piston qui propulse le projectile , ça consomme moins de poudre , ça fait moins de bruit , vu que l'explosion est étouffée, mais ça tire beaucoup moins loin.

Un autre problème se posait : vu la taille du trou , il ne pourrait pas regarder et tirer en même temps. Il allait devoir repérer approximativement l'angle et la direction et tirer à l'aveuglette. Il fit un premier essais.

- Bravo , tu viens de tuer une innocente lampe de bureau

- C'est pas la première aujourd'hui.

Deuxième essais. Un cri.

- Quoi? Je t'ai touché ?

- Non , t'as réussi ton coup , cette fois-ci . Je me ramasse le jet d'eau en pleine figure.

- Est-ce que ça détériore le cercle ?

- Attend ! On dirait bien que ça se dilue un peu ici. Je vais essayer de frotter.

Wrath se trémoussa , malgré ses liens et parvint à étaler la flaque qui se formait. Lorsqu'il en eu assez d'attendre , il se concentra pour fusionner avec les cordes. Le cercles s'enclencha quelques secondes mais cessa presque aussitôt. Y a plus les cordes ! Wrath sauta sur ses pieds et ébroua ses cheveux trempé.

- Ca a marché ! Pas mal pour un na…un individu à la verticalité contrariée.

- Grr ! Bon , maintenant , bouges-toi de là , avant que Dante ou un des autres ne rapplique.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aubépine : Je vais le dire avant qu'ils n'arrivent comme ça , ça ne recommencera pas comme dans le dernier chapitre….Et de dix-sept !

Ed : Eh ! Tu commences sans nous !

Wrath : Atchoum !!! Putain , elle était froide cette eau !

Vanity : Je vais te préparer un bon chocolat chaud pour te remettre.

Wrath : Merci , maman.

Hugues : Vous êtes trop mignon tout les deux ! « sort ses vingt milles appareils photo »

Greed : Attendez ! Je suis le papa. Moi aussi , je dois être sur les photos !

Wrath : Toi , t'es pas mignon.

Greed : Mais si ! Regardez! « s'essaye à une tentative lamentable de 'Chibi eyes no justu '»

Tous : '

Aubépine : Désolé , Greed.

Greed : D'abord , je suis pas le seul ! Je suis sûr que , vous aussi, vous sauriez pas être mignon !

Envy se transforme en un adorable petit lapin blanc , tout doux tout joli , avec son petit museau qui frétille , Armstrong sort ses étoiles roses et etc…

Greed : T.T !

Ed : Tiens , l'autre enfoiré ne vient pas squatter ce coup-ci !

Aubépine : Si tu parles de Hohenheim , je l'ai attrapé.

Envy : Quoi ! T'as pas intérêt à l'avoir tué à ma place !

Aubépine : Mais non ! J'ai pensé à vous ! Regardez !

L'auteuse tire sur une corde. Un rideau tombe et dévoile Hohenheim ligoté et bâillonné, assis sur une chaise au dessus d'un bassin.

Aubépine : Vous connaissez le principes du jeu. Celui qui lance assez fort la balle sur la cible qui est là fait tombé le paternel dans la flotte…

Ed et Envy : Mais on ne veut pas juste le mouiller !

Aubépine : Accessoirement , mes piranhas se sentaient à l'étroit dans leur aquarium alors je les ai mis dans le bassin.

Envy et Ed : Moi d'abord !


	18. La cavalerie

-1

Chapitre 18 : 

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là-dedans ? On devrait aller voir , avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur !

- Ed nous a menacé de nous trucider si on intervenait avant qu'il n'ait donné son signal.

- Mais peut-être qu'il n'est pas en position de le faire ! Ma petite Elysia serait trop triste si Edward ne pouvait pas venir à son prochain anniversaire.

- Écoutes ! On va attendre encore un peu ! On se calme !

Les militaires de l'équipe de Mustang avaient investit une maison dans la même rue que la planque des homonculus. Roy avait préféré ne pas mêlé sa hiérarchie à cette histoire. Il sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose de louche dans les hautes sphère. Ils étaient donc en civil sur ce coup , même s'ils avaient gardé leurs uniformes pour convaincre les propriétaires de la maison de les laisser occuper leur propriété ( Dis donc , était-ce bien légale ça ? ). Le colonel avait été obligé de leur payer de sa poche des chambres dans un bon hôtel.

Ils attendaient le signal que le Fullmétal alchimiste devait leur envoyer . Seulement les délais prévus à l'origine étaient déjà dépassés. Al était resté avec les chimères qui devraient leur prêter main-forte au moment crucial.

Hawkeye entra brusquement suivi d'Armstrong. Ils avait tout les deux les bras chargé de caisses et de houses , qui contenait de toute évidence des armes de gros calibre.

- C'est tout ce que je suis parvenu à avoir , en jouant de mes relations. Havoc est allé donner le reste aux chimères pour qu'elles soient prêtes au cas où.

- Parfait ! Nous allons faire ce qu'il convient d'appeler une entrée fracassante.

XXX

Lorsque Dante retourna dans ses appartements , elle eut les pieds mouillés. Elle jeta un coup d'œil consterné à l'inondation et surtout au cercles à moitié effacé et vide de son prisonnier. Elle se précipita dans la cellule d'Edward et le trouva calmement occupé à lire un des livres qu'elle lui avait donné.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle ne lui répondit même pas et sortit en claquant la porte. A l'étage , elle trouva Greed en train de faire du gringue à Lust de façon éhontée. L'avide ne fit pas attention à son entrée.

- Greed !!!

Il sursauta et se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Qu'est qu'il y a ?

- Est-ce que tu es pour quelque chose dans ça ?

- Dans quoi ?

- Wrath s'est échappé !

- Je vois mal comment il aurait pût faire quelque chose. Cet abruti ne me lâche pas d'une semelle depuis son arrivé. Intervint Lust.

La « mère » des homonculus monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Greed se tourna vers Lust avec un regard interrogateur. La vérité était qu'il venait à peine de la rejoindre et qu'il aurait très bien put y être pour quelque chose . En fait , il avait fait le tour de la propriété pour repérer les points stratégiques par lesquels ses chimères et les militaires pourraient investir rapidement les lieux . La belle homonculus haussa les épaules et eut un petit sourire.

- Je fais ce que je veux. Dit-elle simplement.

- Si j'étais toi , je me tiendrais à l'écart. Ca risque d'être mouvementé.

Dante entra brusquement dans la chambre de Vandy. Connaissant Wrath , il était sûrement retourné près de sa maman. La vanité sursauta devant cette soudaine intrusion et la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Dante fouilla la pièce du regard.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Comment va Wrath ?

- Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies plus ton bâillon ?

- Je suis parvenue à l'ôter. Répondit Vanity pour ne pas attirer d'ennuis à Lust. D'ailleurs si vous n'étiez pas assez vil pour menacer de vous en prendre à un enfant , je ne me gênerais pas pour vous crier un bon coup dans les oreilles.

- Comme quoi ça paie d'être vil.

- Je vous méprise.

- Tant mieux , c'est réciproque. Dit Dante reclapant la porte

Vanity attendit qu'elle se soit un peu éloignée.

- Ca va , tu peux sortir.

Wrath défusionna d'avec le lit et revint se blottir contre elle. Elle le serra , lui couvrant les cheveux de baiser. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça , avant que Wrath ne se décide à la lâcher et à lui expliquer la situation.

- Tu seras bientôt dehors.

- Je me disais bien que Greed n'était pas aussi salaud que çà . Ne prend pas trop de risque , tout de même.

- Ca ira.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a dit où est Emma ?

Wrath fut contrarié qu'elle pense immédiatement à l'autre humaine mais il se rappela que quoiqu'en dise Dante , elle se considérait comme sa sœur pas comme sa maman. Ce serait une vrai famille.

- Il a dit qu'il l'avait envoyé chez de la famille à lui , en dehors de central. Elle ne risque rien.

- Merci. Tu comprends , c'est ma petite sœur et la dernière pensée de son père a été pour quelqu'un la protège.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Si je peux faire de l'alchimie c'est parce que j'ai le bras et la jambe du Fullmétal…Toi aussi , tu dois avoir quelque chose , non ?

- J'ai certains souvenir d'Alexander , je crois…j'ai peut-être gardé des traces de lui.

- Faut pas t'inquiéter. Je dois y aller.

- Sois prudent , mon grand.

Il sortit en fusionnant avec le mur et alla rejoindre Greed . L'avide lui remit une liste de chose à savoir sur les lieux . Ensuite , il parvint in extremis à quitter la maison sans se faire surprendre par Envy , ce en partie grâce à Lust qui avait ,comme par hasard, choisi ce moment pour déclencher une dispute avec la jalousie.

XXXX

Dante était particulièrement contrariée. Wrath s'était échappé , ses appartements étaient inondés et elle avait dû s'interposé dans une bagarre en Envy et Lust , avant qu'ils ne détruisent la moitié de la maison. En plus , Vanity se croyait autorisée à être insolente et elle ne pouvait même pas la punir de peur de faire mal au petit qui croisait gentiment dans les flancs de l'homonculus. Journée pourrie !

Elle poussa la porte de la cellule d'Edward et sût immédiatement qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Il était affalé sur le livre qu'il était en train de lire. On aurait put croire qu'il s'était simplement assoupis , si sa respiration n'avait pas été aussi sifflante. Elle le retourna sur le dos. Journée…mais alors là , vraiment pourrie ! Il était complètement apathique et se laissa transporter dans les appartements de l'autre alchimiste.

L'alchimiste multi centenaire n'aperçut pas la personne qui les observait depuis le coin du couloir. Elle l'allongea dans son canapé et lui fit respirer le contenu d'un petit flacon. Edward rouvrit péniblement les yeux et grimaça.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Qu'est-ce tu sens exactement ?

- Depuis que je suis ici , j'ai des migraines et maintenant des nausées , des étourdissement , des difficultés à me concentrer.

Journée pourrie ! Pourrie ! Pourrie ! Ce grand dadais de Greed avait cogné trop fort. Il lui avait fait une comotion cérébral. C'était tout de même curieux que ça ne se révèle que maintenant mais ça s'était déjà vu.

- J'ai drôlement soif.

Elle voulut aller lui remplir un verre d'eau au robinet mais se souvient que ses canalisations n'étaient plus en état. Elle lui dit d'attendre un peu. Dès qu'elle fut sortie , Ed sauta sur ses jambes, en pleine forme. Il ne savait pas de combien de temps il disposait avant qu'elle ne soit de retour avec le verre d'eau.

Il avait eu besoin de venir ici parce que sa cellule ne renfermait pas les matériaux dont il avait besoin pour transmuter son émetteur-récepteur et qu'il espérait les trouver ici. Il ne mit pas longtemps à fabriquer l'objet en question mais alors qu'il se redressait , la porte se rouvrit. Il se retourna brusquement. Dante le toisa.

- Tu es rudemment bon comédien , Edward. Tu étais vraiment parvenu à m'inquiéter.

- C'est un talent inné , chez moi, de faire s'inquiéter les gens . Dit-il dissimulant l'émetteur dans son dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches dans ton dos ?

- Moi ? Rien. Fit glissant l'objet dans sa ceinture pour avoir les mains libres.

- Un émetteur ? Tu as l'intention de contacter quelqu'un. Et l'évasion de Wrath c'était toi.

- C'est qu'il vous en a fallu du temps pour comprendre…enfin à votre âge , l'esprit ne fonctionne plus aussi vite.

- Je ne vais pas te tuer , ce serait un trop grand gachis mais n'espère pas pour aurant que ton attitude reste impunie.

Leur mains se joignirent au même moment mais Dante dû éviter un coup d'une main griffues qui surgit brusquement dans son champs de vision. Greed et Edward partirent en courant par la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là ?

- Je faisais encore quelques repérage , lorsque je l'ai vu qui te conduisait dans ses appartements et comme t'avais l'air patraque…

- J'avais besoin de truc qui était chez elle…j'ai fait semblant d'être mal.

- Tu devrais contacter tes amis.

Edward reprit l'émetteur-récepteur sans s'arrêter de courir et le porta à ses lèvres. Restait à espérer que le signal passait bien ici.

- Colonel Machintruc ! Si vous pouviez envoyer la cavalerie , ce serait bien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aubépine : Et de dix-huit ! Je sais , c'est court , c'est nul , c'est mal écrit ! J'ai vraiment pas assurer ce coup-ci.

Envy : Parce que ça t'es déjà arriver d'assurer ?

Aubépine : T.T !

Ed : Sois pas méchant , Envy ! Elle nous a laissé nous amusé autant qu'on voulait avec Hohenheim.

Envy : Ouais mais il est parvenu à s'enfuir et ses piranhas à la noix ce n'était que des poissons rouges déguisés !

Aubépine : On fait avec les moyens qu'on a ! Tu n'imagines pas le temps que ça m'a pris pour leur coller ces fausses dents !

Envy : Ouais , ben , peut-être que si tu passais plus de temps sur tes fanfic et moins à torturer d'innocents poissons rouges , le niveau serait un peu meilleur.

Roy : Moi , je suis content ! Je vais enfin pouvoir entrer dans le feu de l'action et prouver à tous combien je suis fort , intelligent , brave et combien je mériterai d'avoir une série de manga à mon nom , contrairement à un certain nain dont je ne citerai pas le nom !

Ed : QUI EST-CE QUE TU TRAITE DE NAIN TELLEMENT RIQUIQUI QU'IL NE MERITERAIT PAS QU'ON Y FASSE ALLUSION DANS LA DERNIERE COLONE DE LA DERNIERE PAGE DU JOUNAL LOCAL DOUTSIPLOUT LES BAINS ,QUE C'EST UN ENDROIT QUE CA A SUREMENT PAS DE JOURNAL ET QUE CE C'EST MEME PAS SUR QUE CA EXISTE !!!

Envy : Je crois bien que c'était toi.

Ed « cri de guerre » : Aaaaaaaahhhhh !

Vanity : Serait-ce ma libération que je vois approcher ?

Greed « ton super théâtral » : Oui , c'est exactement ça , mon amour ! Nous allons pouvoir vivre ensemble , dans une grande maison , avec un jardin , un chien et notre bambin !

Vanity : Euh…Greed , je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais en fait…

Greed : Oui , je sais ! Tu ne trouves pas de mots pour exprimer la profondeur de ton émoi !

Emma : J'espère que mon neveu ou ma nièce ne ressemblera pas trop à son papa.

Greed : T.T !

Kimblee : Et moi , j'intervient pas ?

Aubépine : Je crois que ça ferait mauvais genre si tu débarquais avec les chimères alors que Mustang et les autres militaires seront présent.

Kimblee : Et si je me déguise ?

Aubépine : Ouais , éventuellement….Pourquoi tu tiens tant à intervenir dans ce combat ?

Kimblee « sourire psychopathe » : A ton avis? Je te préviens que si je n'ai pas mon quota d'explosion avant la fin de cette fic , ce sera à toi d'en faire les frais.

Aubépine : Ca ira…Greed ! Au secour !


	19. Avant même d'être né

Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps mais il s'est produit un phénomène étrange : j'avais beaucoup d'inspiration , j'ai continué mes autres fics , j'en ai même commencé plusieurs mais dès que je pensais à celle-ci , toute mes idées s'en allaient et d'un coups , à 00h01 du matin , ça m'est revenu et j'ai tapé ce chapitre en un temps record.

Chapitre 19 : 

L'heure était enfin arrivée de passer à l'action ! Les militaires et les chimères s'armèrent et jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil au plan pour investir le manoir. Les hommes de Greed passeraient par le jardin , l'avide ayant normalement ouvert la porte de derrière , pendant qu'Armstrong et Roâ créeraient le gros de la diversion en défonçant la porte d'entrée et en jouant des biscotos. Wrath , qui connaissait la maison , guiderait Martel et Dolchatte qui par leur caractère véloce et furtifs avaient été désigné pour rapatrié les prisonniers , pendant que les militaires qui auraient profité de la diversion de leur imposant amis pour se déployer dans les lieux retiendraient un maximum les homonculus. C'était loin d'être un plan infaillible mais c'était le mieux qu'ils pouvaient faire avec les élément dont ils disposaient.

- Prêt Armstrong ?

- Un Armstrong est toujours prêt , cela fait la fierté de notre…

- Content de vous l'entendre dire ! Monsieur Roâ ?

- C'est la première fois depuis des années qu'on met monsieur devant mon nom.

Le commandant fit voler sa chemise , gonfla ses pectoraux et fonça. A ce moment là , un bruit d'explosion retentit à l'intérieur , prouvant que Ed ne les avait pas attendu pour commencer à s'amuser. Le mur du salon vola en éclat. Dante se tenait face à Greed , avec une expression peu avenante . Envy avait fait une clef de bras au Fullmétal alchimiste mais fut obligé de le lâcher pour éviter un morceau de mur.

- C'est quoi ce truc !

- Apprenez que ce truc est la parfaite incarnation du génie musculaire ( euh….) qui fait la fierté de la famille Armstrong depuis des générations et des générations….

Armstrong se lança dans une longue tirade monologué qui eu l'effet escompté en détournant l'attention de Dante et des homonculus pendant que les militaires se glissaient par l'entrée pratiquée par le commandant. Seulement Dante qui n'était pas aussi ramollie du cerveau qu'on pourrait le penser comprit vite le manège et referma l'entrée ainsi que toute les autres issues. Roâ eut vite fait de repercer un nouveau passage qui se referma tout aussi vite ( oui , on peut jouer à ça longtemps).

Un combat endiablé s'engagea. Ca tirait , ça mitraillait , ça bazookait ( ouais , Hawkeye leur a décidément déniché de gros calibres ) , les réactions alchimique fusaient dans tout les sens , le colonel Mustang brûlait tout , Sloth se liquéfiait , Hawkeye tirait , Armstrong…eh , bien , Armstrong était Armstrong. On se demandait comment la battisse tenait le coup et si elle n'allait pas en avoir bientôt marre et s'écrouler sur leur tête. Hugues se retrouva on ne sait comment face à Dante , qui eut vite fait de l'acculer dans un coin.

- Alors lanceur de couteau que va-tu sortir de ta manche ?

- Je vais devoir utiliser mon arme secrète. Dit-il glissant lentement une main dans sa poche.

Duel de regard. Dante était déjà prête à arrêter n'importe quel projectile et à le retourné contre son propriétaire.

- REGARDEZ C'EST UNE PHOTO DE MA PETITE ELYSIA D'AMOUR EN SUCRE ! EST-CE QU'ELLE N'EST PAS SUPERCHOUPIKAWAI !!!!!

L'alchimiste centenaire resta comme deux rond de flanc et Hugues en profita pour détaler. Du côté jardin , les chimères et Wrath avaient effectivement découvert la porte ouverte et s'était infiltré à l'intérieur. Problème , ils se retrouvèrent face à Lust et à Gluttony.

- Dis donc , vos copain en font du boucan là-haut. J'espère que vous avez amené de quoi vous amusez vous aussi.

La réponse lui fut apporté par une balle de gros calibre qui lui perfora le crâne. La seconde d'après , elle se redressait en gloussant.

XXXX

Vanity voyait les murs de sa geôle tremblés. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait en bas ? Wrath lui avait dit que les militaires et les chimères de Greed allaient passée à l'attaque. A vu d'oreille , ils n'avaient pas lésiner sur les moyens. Pourvu qu'il n'arrive malheur à personne ! Une explosion particulièrement violente se fit entendre et une fissure apparue au coin de la porte , au niveau de la serrure. Peut-être que…? Elle commença à essayer d'agrandir la fissure en tirant de toute ses forces sur la porte. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi affaiblie ?

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle se calma , respira un bon coup puis , se penchant de façon à ce que sa bouche soit au bon niveau , elle poussa une gueulante. Et comme elle l'avait espérer , la fissure s'agrandit et le morceau de mur auquel tenait la serrure se détacha. Il y avait sûrement le feu quelque part car le couloir était emplis d'une fumée acre absolument irrespirable. Elle le traversa en courant et ne retrouva un peu d'air qu'aux pieds des escaliers.

Le combat battait son plein. Le commandant Armstrong l'aperçut et se précipita vers elle pour l'attraper par le coude et la faire se bouger de là. En effet , l'instant d'après , un morceau de plafond se détacha et s'écrasa à l'endroit précis où elle se trouvait.

- Ne restez pas ici , Mademoiselle Vanity !

Il l'attrapa à bras le corps et se jeta sur le côté , lui faisant au passage un bouclier de son corps pour éviter un obus de bazooka que Dante avait dévié.

- Il faut veiller à la sécurité de l'enfant ! Dirige-vous vers la porte donnant sur le jardin. Dolchatte et Martel vous cherche pour vous mettre à l'abri

- Mais…Merci.

- De rien , c'est le devoir d'un alchimiste d'état que de protéger ses concitoyens.

- Même s'ils ne sont pas humains ?

- Définissez l'humanité.

Elle sourit et partit en courant. Elle évita les obstacle , couverte par l'alchimiste aux bras puissants. Arrivée dans un couloir un peu plus calme , elle s'arrêta une seconde pour souffler. Elle n'avait décidément plus aucune endurance. Le petit lui demandait trop d'énergie.

- Dis donc , ma petite vanité , où crois-tu aller comme ça ?

Elle se retourna et vit Envy. Celui-ci l'avait aperçu qui se carapatait et avait jugé que Dante était de taille face au militaire. Elle repartit le plus vite possible. Lui la suivait sans vraiment se presser , conscient qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme.

- Maman !

Wrath surgit à un tournant. Il aperçut Envy et l'attrapa par le bras pour la tirer derrière lui. Elle peinait à le suivre , manquant de trébucher , les poumons en feu. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps comme ça mais elle n'en avait même plus le souffle. Envy était un chasseur habile , de ceux qui guide leurs proies et il les conduit vite à se retrouver dans un cul de sac. Wrath tira Vanity derrière la porte la plus proche. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un débarras où Dante entassait toute les vieilleries qu'elle avait amassé au cour des siècles et dont elle n'avait que rarement l'usage. Seulement , ils se retrouvaient à nouveau coincer et Vanity , elle , ne pouvait pas traverser les murs.

- Wrath , tu vas faire ce que je te dis , d'accord ?

- Maman…

- Obéis-moi !

- Ce que tu veux , Maman.

La porte vola en éclat. Envy entra dans la pièce au moment où Wrath disparaissait dans le mur.

- Tiens , on dirait qu'il t'a abandonné finalement. Il n'est peut-être pas si bête alors ?

Vanity gonfla ses poumons mais Envy ne lui laissa pas le temps. Il changea son bras en lame puis fonça sur elle et la plaqua au mur.

- Aie , ça fait mal , hein ?

Elle gémit , le ventre transpercé. Il fit tourner la lame dans la plaie , savourant la destruction de ce qu'il jalousait tant. Les homonculus n'étaient pas fait pour avoir des enfants. Ils étaient les ennemis de la vie qui les avait trahis , ils ne devaient pas la donner , se répétait-il. Elle lui lança un regard ravagé qui le ravit. Il retira la lame et l'abandonna là. Elle n'avait plus d'intérêt pour lui , à présent.

XXXX

Martel et les autres chimères étaient parvenue à dégager un passage pour l'enfant homonculus mais devaient toujours faire face à la luxure et à la gloutonnerie. La serpente évitait habilement les griffes de Lust , tandis que les autres essayaient d'éviter de se faire manger par Gluttony . Ce dernier ne savait plus où donner de la tête avec Dolchatte qui lui courait autour pour l'asticoter à coup de sabre.

- Tu sais , je ne suis pas sans cœur. Dit soudain Lust.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir. Cria Martel en sortant son couteau et en visant le cœur.

Lust eut un pâle sourire et à la grande surprise de la chimère tomba inerte.

- Lust ! S'exclama Gluttony en se précipitant vers elle.

Voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas décider à bouger , il la chargea sur son épaule et l'emmena à l'abri , oubliant complètement la présence de ses adversaires qui le regardèrent faire un peu surpris. Comprenant que la voie était libre , ils se remirent en marche mais ils avaient à peine fait quelque mètre qu'ils voyaient Wrath revenir en courant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Maman m'a dit de sortir. Vous aussi , vous feriez mieux de faire pareil.

- Quoi…mais ?

Le gamin était déjà dehors. Ils le suivirent finalement.

- Appelez les autres pour leur dire qu'ils doivent battre en retraite.

- Mais Vanity…

- C'est elle qui m'a dit de vous dire ça. Elle a dit « Dites leur ce que vous voulez mais qu'ils partent. ».

XXXX

Vanity se releva , ses blessures refermée . Son ventre vide de vie , toutes ses forces lui étaient revenues. Elle ferma les yeux.

_« Alexander … »_

Ses poumons se gonflèrent.

_« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai hérité de toi , au juste … » _

Son souffle se bloqua. Elle resta une seconde ainsi.

_« mais tu as intérêt à en être fier » _

XXXX

Les ténèbres . La douleur. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle avait un mélange de plâtras et de sang dans la bouche et elle ne pouvait même pas le recracher. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal , pas que sa tête d'ailleurs. Tout son corps n'était que souffrance. Elle entendit des grattements au-dessus et autour d'elle. Un bloc de pierre glissa légèrement lui écrasant les côtes. Une raie de lumière. Elle entrapercevait pas intermittence une main , un bras , une épaule. Quelqu'un creusait. Enfin , cette personne puis retirer les blocs qui l'écrasaient.

- Que ça me fait plaisir de vous voir , commandant Armstrong.

Il sourit et descendit au fond du trou pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'en sortir. Les militaires et les chimères attendaient dans la maison qu'ils avaient investi juste en face. Seul Greed avait été pris dans l'effondrement du manoir mais il en était ressortit quelques minutes plus tard ,un peu cabossé et quitte pour se racheter une nouvelle veste , parce que celle-là était foutue. Dante et les autres homonculus n'avaient pas encore donné signe de vie et ils restaient sur leur gardes.

- La famille Armstrong a bien des talents mais pas encore celui de faire s'effondrer une battisse par la seule force de sa voix. Dit le commandant en la reposant.

Greed se précipita aussitôt sur elle.

- Ma chérie , comment vas-tu ? Et mon bébé , enfin notre bébé ?

- Le bébé. Dit-elle caressant son ventre.

- Oh ! Il suffira d'en refaire un !

- Euh…Wrath ?

L'enfant homonculus qui était resté à l'écart tout ce temps s'approcha. Elle écarta les bras. Il vint s'y blottir.

- Maman , ça fait bizarre. Je le sens qui vit.

- De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?

- J'ai demandé à Wrath de prendre l'enfant.

- Comment ça !

Elle leur expliqua comment il avait fusionné avec elle , avant qu'Envy ne défonce la porte et comment il avait prit le bébé à l'intérieur de son corps.

- C'est possible ce truc ?

- Je ne savais si ça l'était mais il fallait protéger mon enfant , mes enfants.

- Je vais te le rendre maintenant. Il préfère ton ventre. Je le comprend.

Une vive lumière bleue envahit la pièce comme Wrath fusionnait à nouveau avec sa maman. Dix minutes plus tard , tout était fini.

- On peut dire que ce petit aura eu une vie mouvementé , avant même de naître.

XXXXXX

Aubépine : Et de dix-neuf ! Le vingtième sera le dernier !

Vanity et Envy : C'est pas trop tôt !

Aubépine : Où sont tout les autres ?

Vanity : Ils dorment. T'as pas vu ce que tu leur a fait faire non plus !

Aubépine : Promis , je leur offre une super fiesta ( a la mesure de mon budget) pour les remercier , dès qu'ils seront réveillé.

Vanity : Dis est-ce que je retourne avec Greed ?

Aubépine: Ben , ouais.

Vanity : Mais….pourquoi ? T.T !

Envy : Bien fait pour toi ! En plus , j'ai tué le môme ! Nanana !

Aubépine ; si tu lis la fin du chapitre , tu verras qu'en fait le bébé n'était plus dans son ventre au moment où tu l'as transpercé.

Envy : T.T !!!!!

Aubépine : Bon , si les autres dorment , je vais pas discuté toute seule.


	20. Tamaris

Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire...snif...J'espère que vous aurez apprécié.

Chapitre 20 : 

Environ six mois plus tard :

C'était une belle journée. Les bonne gens flânaient gentiment à leur occupation et le commandant Alex Louis Armstrong profitait de sa pause de midi pour aller faire une promenade tonifiante pour le corps et pour l'esprit.

- Maman , pourquoi t'es déjà fatigué ?

- C'est juste qu'il se fait un peu lourd.

Tiens , n'aurait-il pas entendu une paire de voix familière ? En effet , à quelque mètre de lui , Vanity était affalé sur un banc . Elle avait bien été obligé d'abandonner ses tenues de dandy pour une ample robe qui ne dissimulait en rien son ventre superbement tendu par une maternité imminente . A côté d'elle se tenait la petite Emma , vêtue d'une robe vert pomme et Wrath , qui avait revêtu une tenue ordinaire , un jeans et un t-shirt blanc et attaché ses cheveux en une queue de chevale.

- Commandant Armstrong ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Je vais on ne peut mieux et vous ?

- Ouh ! J'ai un peu de mal à me relever. Le petit joue au pushing-ball.

- Est-ce que peux ?

Une fois que tout le monde se fut émerveillé que l'on pouvait effectivement sentir les petits pieds et les petites mains du bébé frapper contre la paroi du ventre de sa mère , il lui tendit les mains pour l'aider mais au moment où il la tirait, un bruit mouillé se fit entendre.

- Commandant , je viens de perdre les eaux , je crois.

En bon Armstrong , il ne perdit pas une minute et la conduisit rapidement au poste médical le plus proche , c'est-à-dire celui de la base. Tout se passa sans encombre, la petite était presse de sortir et se mit à brailler , avant même qu'on lui donne la tape sur les fesses traditionnel destinée à forcer le bébé à gonfler ses poumons pour la première fois. Elle lança d'ailleurs un regard peu amen au médecin qui avait eu le toupet de vouloir la fessée.

- Eh ! Je veux entrer !

Wrath força le passage et ne s'arrêta qu'au pied du lit où Vanity tenait son bébé qui tétait déjà comme une affamée. Emma le rejoint quelque instant plus tard. Wrath regardait la petite chose d'un air fasciné , sans oser faire un geste , mais la fillette , elle , tendit un doigt pour la toucher.

- Ben , pourquoi elle est tout fripée ?

- Les bébés le sont toujours à la naissance. Répondit l'infirmière qui avait déjà deux gamins à son actif.

- Hé ! Hé ! Elle a l'air d'aimer ça , en tout cas !

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tout ses aventures lui ont donné soif !

- A propos , où est le père ?

- Je me suis souvenue de pourquoi lui et moi nous devions rester simplement bons amis.

XXXX

Huit mois plus tard :

- Ah ! Foutu nœud pap. !! Je n'ai jamais été capable de mettre un de ces trucs comme il faut !

- Oh ! Laissez-moi faire , colonel !

Hawkeye commença défaire les nœuds tarabiscotés que son supérieur avait fait là où il y aurait dû avoir un innocent petit papillon. N'empêche que le smoking lui allait drôlement bien.

- Votre robe est tout à fait charmante , Riza.

- Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion d'en mettre malheureusement.

- J'ai le sentiment qu'un jour vous en porterez une très belle blanche et que je n'y serais pas étranger.

- Très bien , je porterais une robe blanche pour votre enterrement mais ça risque de faire mauvais genre.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer , la porte s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser passer Edward Elric , lui aussi en smoking et son frère qui avait bien été obligé de se contenter de donner un coup de chiffons pour faire briller son armure.

- Lieutenant Hawkeye , vous êtes superbe !

- Merci infiniment , Edward. Fit-elle avait un sourire de gratitude.

- Pff! Pourquoi est-ce , quand c'est moi qui vous fait un compliment , vous ne dites jamais merci ?

- Parce que vous , colonel, vous avez toujours une arrière pensée , quand vous complimentez une femme sur sa tenue.

- Même pas vrai ! Je trouve sincèrement que cette robe est tout à fait charmante sur vous.

- Et si je vous proposais de l'enlever ?

- Hum…Pour cela , il vaudrait peut-être mieux attendre que nous soyons chez vous , non ?

- Vous voyez ce que je voulais dire , colonel !

- Non.

- Désespérant.

- Tout à fait.

- Il le fait exprès.

- Je vous préviens colonel que je suis toujours armée.

- Mais où est-ce que vous les cachez ?! OO !

Pan !

- Compris , je serais sage , c'est promis !

- Parfait…Alors , les frères Elric , vos recherches avancent-elles ?

- Oh ! Nous avons découvert pleins de choses intéressantes mais nous sommes plus loin du but que nous le pensions.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas , vous y arriverez.

- Ouais , c'est ça…Les balles pour moi et les mots de réconfort pour eux !

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux.

- Ils faudrait peut-être y aller ?

- Allons-y ! On prend ma voiture ?

- D'accord.

- Tout de même , vous en connaissez beaucoup des types prêt à épouser une fille qui a trois gosse dont aucun n'est de lui ?

- Il semblerait que le coup de foudre se soit produit après qu'il ait proposé de l'hébergé chez lui.

- Il a enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied.

- Il était temps.

- Bof , il n'a jamais donné l'impression de…

- Non , croyez-moi , la solitude l'a beaucoup faire souffrir.

Ils débouchèrent dans un immense jardin où un autel avait été dressé et des chaises disposées. Sous un préau , il y aurait le buffet mais il n'était pas encore servi. Un certain nombre d'invités étaient déjà rassemblé à l'intérieur . Ils se dirigèrent vers Greed qui faisait de risette à Tamaris , qui le regardait installée dans son parc. L'avide finit par soulever sa petite fille dans ses bras. La gamine tendit ses petites mains pour attraper les lunettes de Greed.

- Dis donc , rend moi ça toi !

Tamaris pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit en zozotant :

- A moi !

- Elle…Elle vient de parler , là , non ? Ma petite vient de dire ses premiers mots ! Vanity , elle a parler ! S'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers la pièce voisine la gamine dans les bras.

- Greed ! Ca ne se fait pas d'entrer pendant que la mariée essaye sa tenue!

- Ben , de toute façon , c'est pas moi le mari.

- Quand même !

- Tamaris vient de dire ses premier mots.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui , elle a dit « A moi ! ». Elle ne veut pas me rendre mes lunettes !

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié ?

Finalement , Greed accepta de céder ses lunettes et les invités passèrent dans le jardin. Hugues remplit le rôle de père de la mariée en emmenant Vanity , qui avait pour l'occasion revêtu un splendide costume de Dandy immaculé avec des chaussure blanches et noire , vers l'autel. Le marié arriva et la regarda d'un air émus. Le prêtre s'éclaircit la voix.

- Monsieur Alex Louis Armstrong , voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Vanille Franz , ici présente.

- Vanille ? Chuchota Edward au colonel.

- Oui , un ami s'est arrangé pour lui fournir des papiers en règles. Histoire d'être plus discret.

- Les homonculus ne risquent pas d'en avoir encore après elle ?

- C'est justement pour ça. Et puis , elle est entre de bonne main à présent.

Armstrong avait pris un air solennel pour prêter son serment.

- Oui , je le veux et je la protégerais , l'aimerait et la choierait comme il est le devoir d'un mari de le faire et ….

Il était repartit sur une longues tirades où il était question de l'amour , de la tolérance , de la complicité qui doit unir deux conjoints , du sérieux qu'il apporterait à son rôle paternel et qui dura au moins un quart d'heure. Wrath qui commençait à avoir mal au bras à force de porter le coussin avec les alliances commençait à ce demander de quel genre de père il avait encore hérité.

- Chéri , je crois que monsieur voudrait bien continuer. Finit par l'interrompre gentiment Vanity.

Du côté des invités.

- Tiens où est Emma ? Demanda Hugues.

- Mademoiselle Vanille Franz , voulez-vous prendre pour époux Alex Louis Armstrong , ici présent ?

La fillette débarqua avec une grande feuille de papier qu'elle posa à même le sol et déclara que c'était un cadeau pour les mariés. Elle voulait leur offrir un feu d'artifice . Seulement elle avait mal calculé son coup et les jet de lumières se mirent à fusés dans tout les sens , semant la panique parmi les invités. Ré sultat , personne n'entend la réponse de Vanity mais vu qu'Armstrong l'avait soulevé dans ses bras pour l'embrasser….

« Fin »

XXXXX

Aubépine : Et c'est fini !!! Pour l'instant , car j'ai un projet de fic qui se passerait à la suite de celle-ci.

Envy : Quelle fin à la con !

Aubépine : Toi , je t'ai rien demander ! Bon ! Armstrong , approche !

Armstrong : Madame ?

Aubépine : Vanity , c'est une de mes filles , tu comprends ? Et je te l'ai confié ! Alors tu as intérêt à la rendre très heureuse. T'es un bon gars , je te fais confiance pour veiller sur elle et lui offrir une jolie vie de famille.

Armstrong : Je saurais me montre à la hauteur de la confiance que vous placez en moi , cher Dame !

L'auteuse s'est toujours dit qu'Armstrong ferait le gendre idéal , fidèle , gentil , avec une bonne situation social et suffisamment fort pour assurer la sécurité de sa bien-aimée et ouvrir les bocaux de cornichons récalcitrants. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

Vanity : J'aime mieux ça. J'ai vraiment cru que je finirais avec Greed. Mon mari est un peu bavard mais il est tellement gentil et ces étoiles roses , moi , je trouve ça trop chou.

Greed : Mais je conserve un droit de visite pour voir ma fille de temps en temps , hein ?

Vanity : Bien sûr , t'es quand même le père. J'ai l'impression qu'elle t'aime bien , en plus.

Dante : Je ne suis pas contente du tout.

Aubépine : Tout le monde ne pouvait pas gagné.

Un raclement de gorge se fait entendre. L'auteuse en cherche l'origine. Cela recommence. Elle se retourne et se retrouve face à Kimblee.

Aubépine : Salut…

Kimblee : Je me souviens t'avoir dit que si je n'avais pas mon quota d'explosion dans cette histoire , ce serait toi qui en ferait les frais.

Aubépine : Mince ! J'ai oublié de te faire participer au combat. Je suis désolée , ce sera pour la prochaine fic.

Kimblee : Non , je ne crois pas.

Aubépine : Au secours !!!!!!


End file.
